Betrayal & Comebacks
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: When Kai betrays the Bladebreakers, a mysterious girl comes to help out. Now the rest of the team have to figure out who she is & how she knows Kai, as well as trying to get Kai back on their side again.
1. A New Team Member?

**Title: Betrayal & Comebacks  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** you know it so I ain't goin to say it!

**A/N: **This is my 1st full fledge Beyblade fic (so please be gentle). It takes place after Kai betrays the Bladebreakers.

-Thoughts-

All comments welcome!

* * *

She knocked on the door, wondering what to say to the occupants inside. The door opened to reveal a boy with black hair and a red band around his forehead.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong room." she replied.

"Sam is that you?" a voice from within the room asked.

She recognised the voice instantly, she did have the right room.

"Yeah it's me." She replied.

"Ray don't just stand there. Let her in." the voice said.

Ray moved aside and let her in.

"Well long time no see." The voice said as she walked in.

"I could say the same thing about you Mr. Dickenson." She answered.

"You know her Mr. D," Tyson asked as Ray walked back to them after closing the door.

He nodded then said:

"Boys, this is Sam Janeway. A friend of mine, she'll be staying with us for a couple of days."

"Hey." Max greeted.

"Sam these are the Bladebreakers. Tyson, Kenny, Ray and Max." gesturing to each one in turn.

"So you're the Bladebreakers huh."

"That's right." Max answered.

Sam looked at Mr. Dickenson then said to the others

"I hope you don't find this rude but may I speak to Mr. Dickenson in private." She asked.

"Sure." Kenny replied.

"We were just about to go for breakfast anyway." Tyson explained.

When they left Sam turned to Mr. Dickenson and said.

"I don't know what you expect me to do. They all look fine to me." She stated

"The reason I brought you here is so that you can get them back on track. They've been losing touch with themselves ever since a team member left." Mr. Dickenson explained.

"Must have been a pretty important team member. To do a thing like this to them." She said matter-of-factly.

"You could say that. Tyson's nearly always angry, Max doesn't pay much attention, Kenny can't be bothered to do anything and Ray…" thinking about Ray's behaviour. "Ray's just Ray."

Sam smiled.

"I think I can bring them back down to Earth. It shouldn't be a problem Mr. Dickenson."

"Good I'll check on your progress in a couple of days then. Good luck."

And with that he left leaving Sam alone with her thoughts of how to bring the Bladebreakers back down to Earth.

A few minutes later the team returned to find Sam waiting for them.

"You guys certain took your time." She said in a cool voice.

It was almost enough to make Ray shudder she reminded him of someone but he couldn't think who.

"Tyson always takes forever when eating is involved." Max joked.

Tyson didn't say anything but just looked at Max who suddenly wished he hadn't said anything.

"Come on Tyson you know it's true." Ray put in.

Sam laughed in a little.

"Hey guys don't forget you have to practice." Dizzi said reminding them.

"What's the point Dizzi." Kenny replied gloomily.

"Dizzi's right come on." Tyson said smiling.

-This I gotta see.- Sam thought.

"Mine if I watch?" she asked.

"If ya must." Tyson said going out the door.

/ **At the practice dish – **

"So who's going to battle me first? What about you Maxie." Tyson suggested.

Max somehow knew that Tyson would choose him, it was his way of saying 'I'm going to get you back for that comment you made earlier.'

"Ready when you are Tyson." Max replied.

"If you'll take your positions." Kenny asked.

Both Max and Tyson stepped up to the dish their Beyblades ready to launch.

"3…2…1…go!"

Both blades hit the dish and went straight for each other.

"Get ready to lose Max." Tyson said.

"In your dreams Tyson." Max retaliated.

Sam stood a little away from them watching intently as Max's blade flew out of the dish.

"Ahh man." Max said disappointedly.

"Max's blade is out of the dish, Tyson's the winner." Kenny stated.

"Yeah!" Tyson shouted.

Sam smiled –That boy is too over confident perhaps it's time to teach him not to be.-

"Come on Ray, if you take any more time getting up here I'll be an old man." Tyson said sarcastically.

"Very funny Tyson." Ray said.

This battle took a little longer than the one against Max but again Tyson was the victor.

"Yeah! No one can beat me!" Tyson shouted.

-I believe that's my queue.- Sam thought to herself.

Just as Tyson was about to pick up his spinning blade Kenny shouted.

"Tyson look out!"

Tyson looked just in time to see another Beyblade coming his way and stepped out of the way. The blade landed in the dish and went straight for Tyson's blade throwing it straight out of the dish.

"Dragoon!" Tyson said and picked up his blade. "Hey!" he shouted his anger near boiling point.

They all looked in the direction of where the blade came from and were all surprised to Sam walking towards them holding a Beyblade launcher. (A/N is that what those things are called?)

She then picked up her blade and said.

"You guys are really pathetic you know that."

At that comment Tyson's anger exploded.

"You think you're so tough! We'll see how tough you are!"

"Is that a challenge Tyson." she said calmly.

"You bet it is." Tyson replied his anger clear in his voice.

"Then I accept." Sam smiled.

But there was something about that smile that worried the others something that said Tyson was going to lose.

"Tyson be careful." Max said.

"Don't worry Maxie this battle will be over before you know it." Tyson said staring at Sam.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Tyson." Ray commented.

Tyson was about to ask Ray why when he heard.

"So you ready? Or are you chickening out." Sam teased.

"Grrr… bring it on!" Tyson shouted, no one called him a chicken and got away with it especially a girl he just met a couple of minutes ago.

"3… 2… 1… go!"

Both blades hit the dish and went straight for each other.

"Go Dragoon."

For a moment it looked like Dragoon was winning. Sam's blade was nearly out of the dish. Then she yawned.

"yawn Are you done yet?" she asked.

On the side lines Kenny, Max and Ray were wondering what Sam was up to.

"If she's trying to get Tyson even madder I'd say it's working." Kenny said to Max and Ray.

"Yeah but the question is why? Why would she want to get him mad in the first place?" Max asked.

"That's a good question Max." Ray said.

(Back at the match) 

"Grrr… on the contrary I'm just getting started… Dragoon Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson shouted.

Then a massive tornado appeared in the dish and Sam's blade was caught up in it, flying through the air.

"Impressive." Sam said coolly as if she'd seen it before. "But is that it?"

"Huh? Wha?" Tyson said a little dumbfounded.

Sam sighed.

"It appears you aren't as good as you claim to be. Now if you've finished I believe it's my turn."

She smiled but there was something about that smiled that shocked Tyson he'd seen it before. It was the exact same smile that Kai gave when he was about to beat an opponent.

-But how can that be?- Tyson thought.

"Moonstar playtime is over." Sam shouted bringing Tyson out of his thoughts.

Then out of Sam's Beyblade came a really mean looking dragon Bit-Beast. It had flames coming out of its tail and two sprouting out the top of its head on either side. (A/N for simplicity sake lets just say it looks a little like Charizard from Pokemon.) It was glowing dark blue.

"Whoa!" Max said surprised.

"That's one mean looking Bit-Beast." Kenny said.

"You ain't kidding." Dizzi said.

Within a few seconds Moonstar had dispersed Dragoons Hurricane and was falling back down to the dish. It landed a little way from Dragoon and just stayed spinning on the spot.

"What do you think of my Bit-Beast Tyson." Sam said seeing the shock on his face.

"Pretty scary but that's not going to stop me from beating you." he stated.

"Oh really I believe Moonstar thinks differently. Am I right Moonstar." She said.

At that moment Moonstar went towards Dragoon and nearly knocked him out of the dish.

"She's toying with him." Ray said a little annoyed.

Then Moonstar went back to its original position in front of Sam.

"You ready to lose Tyson." Sam said coldly repeating what Tyson had said earlier to Max.

Tyson didn't know what to say he looked at the others who all shrugged. All he could do now was watch; Sam smiled again which sent shivers down his spine. How was she able to copy Kai so easily? Did she even know she was doing it or who Kai was?

"Moonstar Flaming Wreath attack!"

Everyone watched in amazement as a circle of fire appeared round Dragoon, which stayed there while Sam said

"Looks like you lose Tyson." Then the flames converged on Dragoon and engulfed him, a few seconds later Dragoon stopped spinning.

"Dragoon." Tyson said softly hoping he hadn't been deep-fried.

Seeing the concerned look on Tyson's face, Sam picked up both blades and headed over to Tyson.

"Don't worry he'll be okay. You're a pretty good blader." Handing Dragoon back to Tyson.

Tyson looked at Sam and saw that she was sincere in what she said.

"Apparently not good enough." Tyson replied.

He then took Dragoon back and they both headed towards the others.

"Wow!" Max said, "I think that's the best bey battle I've seen so far!"

"It certainly was interesting." Ray said.

"In more ways than one." Tyson said looking at Sam.

"You never told us you could Beyblade." Kenny said as they started back to the hotel.

"No one ever asked." She laughed.

"You okay Tyson?" Ray asked seeing he was lounging behind all of them.

"Yeah I'm fine Ray. I'm just thinking about something." Tyson replied.

"Does it hurt?" Max asked jokingly.

"Very funny Max."

/ **Back at the hotel – **

" Are you serious?" Kenny asked as Tyson told them the way Sam looked during their battle.

"Have you ever known me not to be." Tyson said.

"That's debateable." Kenny answered.

"Gee thanks for the support Chief." Tyson said a little hurt by what Kenny just said.

"He might just have something there. Now that I think about it." Ray said thinking back to when they had just come back from breakfast.

"Huh? How do you mean Ray?" Max asked curious.

"Perhaps we should ask her…" turning in the direction of Sam who was staring out the window.

"But what if she doesn't want to tell us?" Max asked.

"Then we'll just have to force it out of her." Tyson said in a determined voice.

"Tyson you can't do that." Kenny said amazed at what Tyson had just said.

"The Chiefs right Tyson. We can't force her to tell us." Max said.

"Tell you what?" a voice said from behind them.

They all turned round startled by the voice and saw Sam standing behind them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ray asked.

"Only long enough to hear that you all want to ask me something. So what do you wanna know?" she asked again.

But they just all stood there looking at each other wondering who would ask why she looked Kai when she battled.

" I don't bite you know." She said jokingly and smiled this was a soft smile not like the one Tyson had seen earlier that day. Which made Tyson wonder if she knew she was doing it.

"Go on Tyson ask her." Kenny said.

"What do you want to know Tyson? If you want an answer you're going to have to ask me. I'm not a mind reader you know." Trying to get Tyson to ask her.

"Okay um why did you look like Kai when we were battling?" Tyson asked a little nervously.

"K…K…Kai?" Sam replied a little shocked.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Max asked with concern.

"Um… I'll be okay…don't worry about me… I'm fine." She said trying to calm down.

"Did you used to know Kai or something?" Tyson asked intrigued by Sam's reaction to his earlier question.

"You could say that." Sam said as she sat down.

She felt that if she didn't sit down soon that she would fall down.

"What happened?" Ray asked sitting next to her.

Sam sighed it had been a long time since she had last thought of Kai or even seen him for that matter.

"It doesn't matter." She said her voice returning to normal but Ray thought he heard a hint of anger in it. "So how do you guys know Kai?" she asked.

"He used to be our team captain until he betrayed us." Tyson said with anger in his voice.

"So _he's_ your missing team member huh," Sam said with a little anger in her voice.

"Yep" Max replied.

"So how do you know Kai Sam?" Kenny asked.

"Oh you could say we've known each other for a long time." Sam said walking toward the window and looking out of it once again.

"So how long has he been with you guys?" she asked changing the subject back to them again.

"Stop changing the subject Sam." Tyson said.

Sam turned back round to face them all.

"I'm sorry I just don't wanna talk about it that's all. It was all a long time ago. Sigh if you don't mind I'd like to rest. Where am I to sleep?" she asked solemnly.

"The only spare bed we have is Kai's." Kenny stated.

"Hm typical, but it's a bed I guess."

"It's in the same room as me I'll take you there." Ray offered.

"Thanks Ray." Sam said.

When Sam and Ray had left Tyson asked.

"Why do think she got so upset when I mentioned Kai?"

"I dunno, maybe it has something to with them when they were younger. She did say they knew each other for a long time." Max answered.

"But what could be so bad that she doesn't want to talk about it now?" Kenny said.

"Maybe he betrayed her just like he betrayed us." Tyson said trying to think of a reason.

"I don't think that's it." Ray said walking back into the room.

"Then what?" Max asked.

"When she's ready, she'll tell us." Ray replied.

"Man I'm starved." Tyson said suddenly changing the subject.

"Oh Tyson… we're talking about what's wrong with Sam and all you can think about is food." Kenny said annoyingly.

"Hey I can't think on a empty stomach." Tyson retaliated.

"Tyson you're never full! But I suppose you do have a point. I am a little hungry myself. How about you Chief?" Max asked.

"Well I suppose I could use a little snack."

"Great then let's go." Tyson smiled heading toward the door.

Just as he was about to leave Max turned to Ray and asked

"Hey Ray, you coming?"

"I think I'll go and check on Sam first and join you guys later." Ray replied.

"Okay knowing how Tyson eats we'll still be there." Max joked.

"Max you coming?" Tyson yelled from down the hall.

"Hold your horses Tyson I'm coming." Max shouted back walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Ray smiled those guys could be a right laugh at times. He then headed towards the room Sam was in.

/ 

**In Ray and Kai's room (now Ray and Sam's room) – **

(Sam's POV)

I sighed, what am I to tell them? I can't avoid the subject forever I'm going to have to face it sometime.

"What do you think Moonstar? Should I tell them or not?" Moonstar glowed at the question I just asked her. I smiled "Well you're a lot of help." I replied to the glow.

Did I look like Kai when I was battling Tyson? If I did then all that stupid training is still apart of me. I sighed again things were all so easy back when we were young. We had no troubles at all just two friends playing with Beyblades in friendly matches against each other.

I haven't thought of Kai since I left although he couldn't have cared less even if I'd stayed. Mr. Dickenson knew this would happen, he knew that it was Kai that 'left' it was his team for goodness sake! He knew how I tried to put the past behind me, and to bring me here now has just brought it all up again.

I lay back on the bed what was I to do? Even since I got Moonstar I promised myself things would be different that I wouldn't end up like Kai. But it appears that nothing worked I still look the same as him when I battle. Huh they should know he's been with them for goodness knows how long! I'm surprised that he didn't drive them nuts with his gloomy routine.

Just then someone knock on the door.

"Yes?" I ask while sitting up.

"May I come in?" a voice asked.

I recognised it instantly to be Ray's.

"Of course you can come in. It is your room Ray." I reply.

He walks in and said "I didn't want to walk in on you in case you were changing or something."

I smile and replied "If I was going to change I would do it in a room where there's a lock." And look at the door seeing no lock on it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks me as he sits on his bed.

His question shocks me a little. I wasn't really expecting someone to ask me that so soon after Max had.

"Yeah I'll be fine. It's just…" again I sigh, "… never mind."

"If you ever need to talk I'll be here." he offers which kind of surprises me as no one has ever offer to be there for me if I needed them. I guess it shows in my face as he smiles softly at me.

I then get up and walk towards the window not really looking at the view. "You know I haven't really thought 'bout Kai since I left." I say to him surprised that I just told him that. Dam training why did I have to go there in the dam first place. Now he's going to ask me how I met Kai. I swear I'm goin to get Mr. Dickenson for dropping me in this.

(End Sam's POV)

* * *

(Ray's POV)

I knock on the door after which I hear a "Yes?" come from within the room.

"May I come in?" I ask hoping I'm not interrupting anything.

"Of course you can come in. It is your room Ray." Comes Sam's reply.

I walk in and say "I didn't want to walk in on you in case you were changing or something."

Sam smiles at me and replies "If I was going to change I would do it in a room where there's a lock." She then looks at the door to show that there is no lock on it.

I can tell she's still trying to get over what Tyson asked her earlier about looking like Kai so I decide to ask her "Are you sure you're okay?" as I sit on my bed.

"Yeah I'll be fine. It's just…" she tells me then sighs and continues, "… never mind."

I can tell that she wants to tell me something but there's something that's stopping her from telling me. I try to reassure her by saying "If you ever need to talk I'll be here." I guess I must have surprised her a little as she looks a little shocked. I give her a soft smile to show that I'm being sincere.

She then gets up and walks towards the window I can tell she's not looking at the view. She then surprises me by saying "You know I haven't really thought 'bout Kai since I left."

Why was she telling me this? She didn't speak after that sentence it was like she was expecting to ask her something about Kai.

(End Ray's POV)

* * *

Just then Moonstar glowed Sam looked at her Bit-Beast in amazement then realised what she was trying to tell her. These people wanted to help her and in turn she could help them. She turned back to Ray and asked

"Is everyone still here? I believe it's time you guys knew the truth about Kai and I."

"They went to get some food." Ray answered wondering why she suddenly decided to tell them everything.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I am a little hungry myself."

Ray smiled she had used the exact same words Max had before he left.


	2. A Chance Meeting

**Title: Betrayal & Comebacks  
By: Moonlit Sea**

-Thoughts-

-----

**In the hotel restaurant – **

"Tyson slow down or you will make yourself sick again." Kenny said with worry.

"No way chief." Tyson replied.

"Yeah, that's what you said last time." Max said.

At that moment Ray appeared with Sam.

"Hey Ray." Max greeted, "I told you we'd still be here." referring to the comment he made before he left their room.

"So you decided to join us huh." Tyson said sticking a piece of food in his mouth.

"Sam's decided to tell us how she knows Kai." Ray said ignoring Tyson's comment.

"Really?" Max asked.

Sam nodded.

"Well come on don't keep us in suspense." Tyson said impatiently.

"Would you mind if I told you after I've eaten?" Sam asked.

"Of course. You must be hungry." Kenny answered before Tyson could say anything more.

Sam smiled "Thanks."

She took a seat next to Max while Ray sat next to Kenny. After they had all eaten Tyson asked.

"Now will you tell us?"

Sam looked round then replied "Perhaps I could tell you somewhere that's not so public?"

"You're stalling. I don't think you want to tell us at all." Tyson stated.

"Oh Tyson, stop being so impatient." Kenny said.

Sam stared at Tyson, just because she wanted to be careful he thinks that she's stalling.

"Fine then Tyson. If that's the way you want it I won't tell you. See I dam care!" Sam said standing up then she ran off.

"Sam wait!" Ray called out.

"Way to go Tyson." Max said annoyingly.

"What'd I'd say?" Tyson asked shocked by Sam reaction. That was the second time he'd done that to her without knowing it.

"For your information Tyson, Sam _was_ going to tell us." Ray said with a little anger in his voice.

"Now she'll probably never tell us!" Kenny said sadly.

They all looked at Tyson with angry looks on their faces.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay." Tyson said a little intimated by the looks he got.

"It's not us you have to apologise to." Ray stated.

"Fine then I'll go talk to Sam." Tyson said getting up, "By the way anyone know where she went?"

"I think she went back up to our room." Max answered.

"Why don't we all go back up." Kenny said.

"Good idea Chief." Ray replied.

So they all headed back up to their room hoping that Sam would be there. Unfortunately for them she had run out of the hotel and was trying to forget what just happened.

**

* * *

Somewhere in the town –**

-Stupid Tyson! What does he know anyway!- Sam thought as she walked along the streets. –I knew it was a bad idea to tell them. So why was I going to?-

She reached a little wooded area just beyond the town's limits. She then took out Moonstar and looked at her for a while then sighed.

"Time for a little exercise Moonstar." And launched her Beyblade.

Moonstar ripped through the trees like they were toothpicks, to help try and relieve some of her master's anger. Sam smiled Moonstar had always found ways to cheer her up whenever she was feeling like this. Then her thoughts when back to the conversation she had with Ray in his room.

_"Are you sure you're okay?" Ray asks as he sits on his bed._

_"Yeah I'll be fine. Its just…" again Sam sighed, "… never mind."_

_"If you ever need to talk I'll be here." he offers which kind of surprises Sam as no one has ever offer to be there for her if she needed them. He then smiles softly at her._

"So you're the new kid huh." A voice says bringing Sam out of her thoughts.

Sam turns to see who it is only to receive the shock of her life.

"K…K…Kai?"

There stood Kai right behind her, Sam was so shocked she didn't know what to say.

"So I see you've returned." Kai said coldly.

"Grrr." Sam was becoming angry again and as if on cue Moonstar appeared in front of her.

"I see you haven't changed Kai. You're still as cold hearted as ever."

" Oh I've changed all right." Kai said coolly. "The question is have you changed? From what I hear you look just like me when you battle." Then he gave an evil grin.

"Well then if you wanna find out. You're going to have to challenge me." Sam said smugly.

"Why should I waste my time on someone like you?" Kai asked irritated.

"Find then I guess you won't find out." Sam said as calmly as ever. She then picked up Moonstar and started to head off.

"Going back to that loser team I used to be with." Kai said as Sam walked away.

His comment made her stop in her tracks and she turned to face him once again.

"What happened to you Kai? Why did you abandon them? Back when we were young you'll never do that."

Kai didn't reply to Sam's question he just stared at her. Finally Sam sighed and said.

"Actually their not as bad as you might think."

"Give me a break, they couldn't do anything without me." Kai answered.

"You just keep on believing that Kai. But mark my words all of them are better than you'll be any day!"

"Fine then. I will challenge those losers just to prove you wrong!" Kai shouted angrily.

"Oh you won't be proving me wrong Kai…" and with that she again started to walk off.

She had only got a little way when a Beyblade appeared in front of her. She turned back to Kai.

"What _exactly_ do you think you're doing?" she asked a little anger in her voice.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Kai said answering with a question.

Sam looked back at the Beyblade that was spinning in front of her. Something about it was different but she couldn't tell what it was. She turned back to Kai and answered.

"Sorry to disappoint you Kai but I don't accept."

"Did I say you had a choice." He said coldly.

"No I did." Sam replied just as coldly.

Then Sam felt a sudden pain in her ankle; she looked down to see blood coming out.

"Kai that was totally uncalled for!" she shouted while trying to assess the damage to her ankle.

"Was it? I don't think it was." He then picked up Black Dranzer and turned to go. He only got a little way before saying " Oh and tell Tyson I he can keep Dranzer." And with that he went off.

"Grrrr…KAI!" Sam shouted.

She knew that there was something strange about that blade he had. It wasn't his normal Dranzer; she made a mental note to ask Tyson about it later. But for now she had to make her way back to the hotel before passing out from blood loss. She bandaged up her ankle as best she could and started back toward the hotel. She just hoped she could make it; she had to she just had to!

**

* * *

In the Bladebreakers hotel room – **

"I'm starting to get worried. She's been gone a long time." Tyson said.

"Well if you hadn't upset her in the first place. Maybe she'd be here." Max answered.

"Did you have to remind me about that Max" Tyson said sighing. "I already told you I didn't mean it."

"Sorry Tyson." Max said.

"Where's Ray anyway?" Kenny asked changing the subject.

"He said he wanted to get some air." Dizzi answered.

**

* * *

**

**Wherever Ray is – **

Ray walked along the streets hoping to find Sam so he could tell her that Tyson was sorry and to come back. But he wasn't expecting to see her looking half dead and dragging her ankle, which was pouring with blood.

"SAM!" Ray shouted and began to run towards her.

"Must keep going, must keep going." Sam kept saying to herself. She looked up to see where she was going and saw Ray coming towards her. "Ray…" she said before collapsing.

"Sam!" Ray said as he started to run faster. When he reached her he picked her up and asked " Sam are you okay?" (A/N yes I am aware that, that is a stupid question considering she looks half dead. But isn't that the first thing you normally asked, even though you can see their not.)

Sam opened her eyes and tried to smile then said "Kai…" before passing out.

"Sam! Sam!" Ray said while shaking her gently.

But he got no reply and Sam's eyes stayed shut. "We have get you to a hospital." Ray said stating the obvious. He then got up and ran toward the nearest hospital.

**

* * *

In the Bladebreakers hotel room – **

"Do you think we should have gone to look for her?" Max asked with concern, as Sam still hadn't turned up.

"You're only thinking of that now?" Dizzi asked with sarcasm.

Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Tyson said. "Hello?"

"Tyson." An out of breath voice said.

"Ray? Are you okay?" Tyson asked concerned about his friend.

"Never mind about me. Sam's in hospital…"

"What! How? Why? What's wrong?" Tyson interrupted.

"I don't know they won't tell me what's wrong yet. Listen get Max and Kenny and get down okay." Ray said.

"Right we'll be there faster than you know it." Tyson answered and put the phone down.

"What's wrong Tyson?" Kenny asked.

Both he and Max were worried as soon as Tyson had said 'Ray? Are you okay'.

"Sam's in hospital." Tyson replied.

"What!" Max said, "Why? What's wrong?" repeating the exact same thing Tyson had said to Ray.

"Come on we've got to get down there!" Tyson said walking out the door.

"Right." Kenny said.

And they all headed off towards the hospital.

* * *

**At the hospital –**

Ray sat down and tried to catch his breath. He then closed his eyes while sighing. A couple of minutes later he heard someone shout out " Hey Ray, we're here!". He instantly recognised the voice as Tyson's. He opened his eyes and looked towards the entrance.

"Hey guys." He answered in as cheery voice as possible.

"So do you know anything yet?" Max asked.

"No not yet. But there one thing that kinda puzzles me."

"What's that?" Tyson asked.

"Well before Sam passed out her last word was… " Ray paused afraid of how the others might interpret it.

"Was what Ray?" Kenny asked.

" 'Kai' " Ray answered.

"What? You mean Kai's responsible for this." Tyson said his anger near boiling point.

"I'm not really sure what she meant Tyson." Ray said shaking his head.

"Well I say it's pretty obvious what she meant."

"Calm down Tyson. If you're right getting angry isn't going to help her." Max stated.

"Guess you're right." Tyson said then noticed that Kenny was missing. "Hey where'd the Chief go?"

"I went to see if they know what's wrong with Sam." Kenny answered walking back to them.

"And…" Ray asked.

"They said that she passed out due to the amount of blood she lost. But they can't figure out how she got such a deep cut in the first place." Kenny explained.

"Bet I know how." Tyson said coldly.

"Can we see her?" Max asked trying to ignore what Tyson had just said. The way he said had sent shivers down his spine.

"Sure, but the doctor said we can't stay to long as she need to rest. Follow me." Kenny said and started to walk towards Sam's hospital room.

**

* * *

Sam's hospital room –**

Sam lay on the hospital bed thinking about what had happened -Why was Kai acting like that? And what did he mean by 'tell Tyson he can keep Dranzer'? - She wondered. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear someone knock on her door.

"Sam?" Kenny said as he poked his head round the door.

They all walked in to see Sam staring out the window.

Tyson went up to her and said "Sam? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh! Tyson…" Sam said shocked to see Tyson suddenly standing in front of her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." he apologise.

"That's okay I guess I wasn't really paying attention."

"So are you?" Max asked.

"I'm I what?" again a little surprised to see all the team in her room.

"Are you okay?" Kenny repeated.

"Sigh I guess so" she replied.

"What happened?" Ray asked.

"Er… I… fell over." She lied.

"Then why was your last word to Ray 'Kai'?" Tyson asked half knowing what the answer might be.

"It was?" Sam asked a little shocked.

Ray nodded and Sam again sighed.

"What happened Sam?" Ray asked.

"Okay… After I ran out of the hotel, I found myself just wondering the streets trying to forget what happened…" Sam recounted.

"Oh yeah I meant to apologise for the way I acted earlier. I never meant to upset you or anything." Tyson said interrupting.

Sam smiled "That's okay Tyson. You know in a funny way you were right, I was stalling."

"So what happened? How did you get that cut? I doubt it was just by roaming the streets." Max said trying to get the conversation back on track.

"You're right, I didn't get it by just walking the streets." Sam answered then looked out the window once again.

"So how did you get it?" Kenny asked as he opened up his laptop.

"And what's Kai got do with it?" Dizzi asked.

"I continued to roam the streets until I came to a wooded area. I thought it would be a good place where Moonstar could have a little exercise. Then…" Sam paused for a moment thinking about what happened next. She was actually waiting for Tyson to say 'then what?' but it never came so she continued, "Then Kai appeared."

Ray saw that as she said that sentence she clenched her fist as if to relieve some anger. Whatever Kai did to her it certainly made her angry.

He decided to ask, "What happened between you?"

Sam then closed her eyes trying hard not to relive the moment in her mind and begin to answer Ray's question.

" We talked… then he called you guys 'losers'…"

"What!" Tyson shouted out "Just you wait until I get my hands on him! I'll show him who's a loser!"

"Tyson… calm down… let's hear the rest of what Sam got to say." Kenny said.

Tyson nodded trying to control his anger. (A/N now there's something you don't see everyday, Tyson trying to control his anger. Someone catch me I think I'm going to faint falls straight to the ground well you guys are a lot of help! Lol --)

"Go on" Dizzi said.

"I told him that he was wrong. That you guys were better than him any day."

"I bet he didn't like that." Max commented.

Sam then opened her eyes and said "No he didn't. As I started to walk off a Beyblade appeared in front of me."

Everyone looked at each other they all knew what was coming. They had seen it in the stadium; the way Kai had so easily beaten the All Stars and the White Tigers and taken their Bit-Beast.

"I told him I wasn't going to except his challenge. He then told me that I didn't have a choice. And when he saw that I still wouldn't battle him he…"

"What what'd he do?" Max asked with great concern.

Sam looked down at her ankle and said, "He did this. I told him it was totally uncalled for, but he didn't seem to think so."

At that point Ray went out of the room.

"Hey where you going Ray?" Tyson asked but Ray was already gone by the time Tyson had asked the question.

"I'll find out where he's gone." Kenny answered and headed out the door to find Ray.

"There's just one thing that puzzles me." Sam said looking at the door.

"What's that?" Tyson said curiously.

"Kai said 'tell Tyson he can keep Dranzer.' What did he mean by that Tyson?" Sam asked confused.

Tyson and Max both looked at each other with sad looks on their faces.

"Well you see Sam when Kai…" Max started to explain.

"Betrayed us to the demolition boys, we tried to go and see what he thought he was playing at…" Tyson continued.

"Tyson managed to find him and ask him." Max added.

Sam listened intently to what Max and Tyson were saying. In a way she knew what was coming.

"He said that he didn't want to be part of team anymore and threw me Dranzer." Taking Kai's old blade out of his pocket and showing it to Sam. "He said that Black Dranzer was way more stronger or something."

Sam felt like she was going to cry. Kai had not only betrayed his team but her friendship as well.

"I see…" Sam couldn't speak for a while as she tried to fight the tears that were threatening to come out.

"Are you okay?" Max asked seeing that she looked upset.

"Yeah why shouldn't I be." She then looked at Dranzer in Tyson's hand.

"Do you know when Ray and Kenny will be back?" Sam asked.

"Not really." Tyson answered.

"Why?" Max asked.

Sam smiled at what she was about to say.

"It's time you know the truth." She replied.


	3. Flashback How Sam Knows Kai

**Title: Betrayal & Comebacks  
****By: Moonlit Sea **

**A/N:** thanks to all who reviewed.  
Here's the chap you've all been waiting for! To see how Sam knows Kai (hope it's all okay and that I didn't disappoint anyone)

-Thoughts-

* * *

"Kai and I grew up together, we were inseparable. You never saw Kai without me or me without Kai. We were also loved to Beyblade; we'd have friendly matches between each other to see who was better. I always won though because I had a Bit-Beast." Sam began.

"Moonstar." Max said questionably from his seat.

"No." Sam shook her head; " It was a different Bit-Beast at that time." She then looked at Dranzer who was still in Tyson's hand. "It was… Dranzer."

"What!" Max and Tyson said in unison.

"It's true. Dranzer used to be my Bit-Beast."

Tyson looked at the Beyblade in his hand and as if on cue Dranzer glowed as to confirm what Sam had just said.

"So how come Kai has it." Tyson asked looking back at sam.

Sam went to sit up dragging her ankle up the bed. It was still a little sore but she gritted her teeth and bared the pain, so she could get a better view of Tyson and Max as well as the room.

FLASHBACK

"How come you always win!" A young Kai demanded.

A young Sam smiled sweetly "Its just skill I guess."

"Huh! I think it's because you have Dranzer." Kai replied annoyed, as they walked down the street.

" Don't worry I'm sure you'll have a Bit-Beast of your own to some day." Sam answered partly avoiding the question.

"You really think so." Kai asked eagerly.

"Yeah I do."

"Cool!"

"Sam…" a voice shouted out.

Sam looked around to see where the voice was coming from and saw her mother calling for her.

"Yeah" she called out in return.

"Come on or you'll be late." Her mother shouted back.

"Okay." She turned to Kai, "You are coming aren't you?"

"I can't I've got to go help my grandfather with… something." Kai replied sadly.

"What? But you promised me you'd come." Sam said tears appearing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say. He had let down his best friend and he felt terrible but there was nothing he could do about it.

"But…" Sam protested.

Then a rough voice shouted "Kai!" it was his grandfather.

"I have to go now. You will come by and tell me how you did won't you?" Kai asked.

Sam nodded afraid that if she spoke she'd start to cry. She then saw Kai walk off in the direction of his grandfather and shortly after she went in the direction of where her mother was.

"Isn't Kai coming?" her mother asked surprised to see her daughter without him.

"Not today." Sam replied solemnly while turning back round to look at Kai.

-Now that's strange.- her mother though.

**

* * *

At Kai's home –**

Kai was packing his suitcase; his grandfather was sending him to Russia to become a better Beyblader. He just wished that he could of seen Sam's last match before going. He sighed and looked out at the moonlit sky.

"You never told me you were leaving." A voice suddenly said shattering the silence within the room.

Startled by the voice Kai turned round and was surprised to see Sam standing at the door to his room. Seeing the shock on his face Sam walked towards him.

"When were you planning on telling me? Is this why you couldn't come?" she asked.

Kai nodded.

"When will you be coming back? You _are_ coming back… right."

"I don't know." Kai answered as he turned back towards the window.

"I see." Sam said, "In that case I have something that I want you to have."

She walked round him until they were face to face.

"I want you to have this to remember me by." She then took his hand and placed something in it.

Kai looked in his hand to see what Sam had given him and received the shock of his life. For there in his hand was… Dranzer!

"Sam… I… can't take this." Kai said to her still trying to get over the shock. "Dranzer's yours."

Sam shook her head "No, I want to have her. So you'll always remember our friendship, and besides I'm sure Dranzer doesn't mind. Right Dranzer."

Dranzer glowed in reply to the question.

Unknown to Kai and Sam, Kai's grandfather Voltaire was listening to their conversation and was delighted to hear that Sam had given her Bit-Beast to Kai.

"So how did you do at your match?" he heard Kai ask.

"Same as usual." Came Sam's reply.

"You mean you won? Again?"

There was no answer so he assumed she must have nodded.

-Hmmm… perhaps I could use her skills to my advantage.- he thought evilly.

He walked in on them both. When Sam saw Voltaire she was immediately uneasy for she knew that he wasn't best pleased about her friendship with Kai. –That's probably half the reason he's sending Kai away!- she thought.

"Have you come to say goodbye?" Voltaire asked seeing the Bit-beast in Kai's hand.

"Yes I have." Sam replied.

"Hey Sam, why don't we have one last battle before I go." Kai asked knowing he would win.

Sam laughed, "Only because you know you're gonna to win."

Kai gave a cheeky smile. Which made Sam laugh even more, she wanted to accept straight away but was afraid Voltaire wouldn't let them battle.

"That sound's like a wonderful idea!" Voltaire said surprising them both.

"Huh?" they said in unison

"Really grandfather?" Kai asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"Well how we do it tomorrow. I have to go home soon." Sam said.

"Would you like stay here? I'm sure Kai would like to spend to as time with you as possible before he goes." Voltaire offered surprising Sam even more.

"Er… I don't know." Sam replied a little uneasy.

"Pleeeeease" Kai pleaded.

Sam laughed somehow Kai always knew how make her laugh. He also always knew how to win her over in anything he just begs like he was doing now.

"Okay okay I'll stay." Sam gave in.

"Excellent." Voltaire said pleased.

He then left the room. That night Sam couldn't sleep she had a bad feeling about something but she didn't what. She went over things in her head about what could be wrong.

-Let's see… did I tell mum that I was staying over Kai's? No Kai's grandfather did that for me. Um…could it be that I'm just nervous about the match against Kai tomorrow? Why should I be? It's just Kai, we've battled before.-

Then a voice in Sam's head said _but you've always had Dranzer._

_That's true. I guess I feel a little uneasy fighting without Dranzer for the first time._ She replied.

_So you're just going to let him win?_ the voice asked.

_What did you mean?_

_You said it yourself earlier to Kai 'only because you know you're gonna win.' _the voice said

_I… I…_

_So I ask you again are you just going to let him win?_

_Huh! No way! Look out Kai 'coz even without Dranzer with me I intend to win!_

END FLASHBACK

"So that's how Kai got Dranzer." Max said.

"Yeah." Sam said sadly.

"You gave it to him out of friendship. And now…" Tyson started to say.

"Please Tyson don't say it." Sam pleaded.

**

* * *

Outside Sam's hospital room –**

Ray sat down –How could Kai do that? Why did he do that?- he thought.

Then Kenny came out of the room and asked

"Are you okay Ray?"

"Yeah I guess so Chief." Ray replied.

"So why did you leave the room?" Dizzi asked.

"To be honest. I don't really know I just felt like I had to get out of there." he sighed.

"I must say it doesn't sound like him to do what he did to Sam." Kenny said voicing his thoughts.

"In case you haven't noticed Kai's not exactly been acting himself lately." Dizzi commented.

"Dizzi's right. I mean you saw the way he treated the White Tigers and the All Stars." Ray said.

"I guess anything is possible when Kai is involved." Kenny said.

"If only we knew how they knew each other. Then maybe it would make more sense." Dizzi said.

"Yeah… but thanks to Tyson we'll probably never know." Kenny answered.

"I'm not so sure about that Chief." Ray said.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

"Well she said that Tyson was right. That was she was stalling, so maybe will tell us. We just have to give her time." Ray explained.

"That's a big maybe." Dizzi commented.

"Ray's right Dizzi. Who knows she could be telling Max and Tyson right now."

Ray then stood up and said

"I'm going back to the hotel to get some rest."

"That's a good idea. I think I'll do the same."

So they headed back towards the hotel leaving Tyson and Max with Sam. They didn't want to say anything in case they might be interrupting something.


	4. Disappearance

**Title: Betrayal & Comebacks  
By: Moonlit Sea **

-Thoughts-

* * *

During the next couple of days Sam got regular visits from Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny. A few days later she was ready to be discharged.

She hadn't told the others that she was leaving the hospital, as she wanted time alone while walking back to the hotel. As she walked through the town she stopped at a river that was flowing through it, she stopped and looked out at it.

Then thoughts of how cruel Kai had been came into her head. She still couldn't believe it, she knew he had turned cold hearted but to turn so cold hearted that he would actually cause her injury? She closed her eyes to stop the tears from coming out –oh Kai.- she sighed then opened her eyes again, she then thought about how everyone had been so kind to her over the last couple of days especially Tyson.

He often came to see how she was and let her have Dranzer for a few hours. He even offer to take Moonstar to help get some exercise! But she had refused in case Dragoon and Moonstar got jealous. Dragoon of Moonstar and Moonstar of Dranzer, she even joked about it with him. He just said that Dragoon knew that he never desert him like Kai did Dranzer.

-Hn it always comes back to Kai doesn't it- she said in her mind thinking about the way her thoughts had gone.

After a little sigh she continued on her way to the hotel. She turned the corner and saw some people Beyblading. She went up and watched for a while, she wanted to join in then realised that one of the others must of noticed that she was no longer at the hospital and would be getting worried. She started to walk away with Moonstar still her hand, when a girl appeared in front of her, Sam looked at her. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey you." she said to Sam seeing the Beyblade in her hand. "Wanna battle?" showing her own Beyblade.

Sam nearly jumped at the chance but had to restrain herself, she had to see the others first before having fun.

"No." she replied calmly, "There's no point seeing as I'll win anyway."

Sam then tried to go round the girl but she wouldn't let her.

"What's makes you so sure huh." The girl said in a half offend half angry voice.

"Look I'll make you a deal…" Sam said waiting for the girl to tell her, her name but the girl remained silent so she continued. "Let me go see my friends first then I'll come back and battle ya okay."

"What's the matter can't do anything by yourself." The girl said insultingly.

This girl was really starting to get on Sam's nerves but she wasn't going to get bullied into battling someone.

Then before she could say anything else a voice said

"You heard her she said she'd come back. What you afraid you'll lose your credibility (A/N biiiiiig word!) when she beats you before the match even starts."

Sam and the girl both looked to their left where the voice had come from and saw…

"Max!" Sam said.

"Hey Sam." Max greeted walking towards her.

The girl was angry at the comment Max had just made, and try to retaliate by saying

"Fine then! Just ask for Jeri and be prepared to get pulverised."

"In ya dreams!" Sam said and with that Jeri stormed off.

Sam sighed and put Moonstar in her pocket before anyone else decided to challenge her. "Thanks Max. I thought she'd never leave or get out of the way even."

"No problem." Max smiled. "Although you could of told us that you were being discharged today."

"Sorry, I just wanted to have sometime alone." Sam apologised.

"Don't worry about it. As long as I know you're okay."

Sam stared at Max with amazement. –Did he just say 'I'? Nah I must of miss heard.-

"What?" Max asked confused by the look he got.

"N-n-nothing." Sam said, "So… uh… did you go and try to see me at the hospital then?"

"Yeah, they told me that you were discharged an hour or so ago." He replied as they walked back. "Were you taking the long way back?"

Sam laughed at Max's question.

"That was partly the reason I didn't tell anyone. Like I said I wanted time alone."

"So how's Moonstar doing? I heard Tyson offered to give her a little exercise." Max said changing the subject.

Sam stopped dead in her tracks making Max walk back to her to see what was wrong.

"Is there something wrong Sam?" he asked.

"Max are you challenging me?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"Huh?" then realising how what he had just said must of come out. "Oh! No no I… was… just making conversation."

"Max anyone ever tell you that you're a crummy liar." Sam stated smiling then continued on walking, "Besides we both know I would win." She teased.

"Haaaaaay" Max said after her, trying to catch up.

**In the Bladebreakers hotel room – **

"Max should have been back by now." Kenny said.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon chief." Tyson said.

Then as if on cue someone knocked on the door.

"That might be him now." Ray said standing to get the door.

"But Max has a key." Kenny pointed out.

"He could have forgotten it ya know." Dizzi said.

"So who is it Ray?" Tyson asked but he got no reply so he got up and decided to go see for himself and was surprised to see Sam standing at the door with Max.

"Sam!"

"Sorry Max forgot his key." She explained.

All Ray and Tyson could do was stare unable to believe that Sam was standing there. As far as they knew Sam was still in the hospital.

"Are you guys gonna let us in or not." Max asked sarcastically.

"Huh, oh yeah." Ray said moving aside to let them in.

After they were all in Sam asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"We could ask you the same question." Dizzi said.

"Well as you can see, I'm all better." She smiled.

"Uh… yeah." Tyson said. (A/N Tyson speechless? Yikes! lol)

"Are you sure you're all okay?" repeating her earlier question to Ray, Tyson and Kenny who were all still staring.

"I'm sure their fine." Max answered for them after returning from getting a drink. "They're just a little surprised to see you I think."

"Well it's getting a little creepy. So if ya don't mind."

"Sorry." Tyson apologised blushing a little.

"Yeah sorry." Ray and Kenny said who were also blushing a little.

"Well now you all know I'm outta the hospital and that I'm fine n well. I have to go."

"Where are you going? You just got here." Ray said protesting a little.

"I know but I told this girl Jeri that I'd battle her." Sam answer. "Mind you if it weren't for Max I think I'd still be there telling her to move out the way." She joked.

"No problem Sam, glad I could help." Max said blushing a little.

Then someone knocked on the door and Sam went to get it.

A few seconds later Ray thought he heard a muffled scream of some sort.

"Sam… are you okay?" he asked but got no reply.

He looked at the others who all looked as, as worried as he did, but no one would move to see if she was okay.

"Would someone just go and see already! If I wasn't trapped in here I'd go myself!" Dizzi said.

Finally Kenny got up and went to see, he came back a second later looking clearly upset and confused.

"Guys she's missing!"

"What do ya mean she's missing? She only went to open the door Chief." Tyson said trying not to panic at what Kenny had just said.

"I mean she's missing… gone… vanished!"

"What!" Max said in disbelief.

"The only thing I found was her Beyblade!" Kenny said showing them Moonstar.

"Kai!" Tyson suddenly said blaming him for Sam's sudden disappearance.

"Somehow I don't think Kai has anything to with it this time Tyson." Ray said at Tyson's sudden outburst.

"Why do you think that Ray?" Max asked trying to remain calm.

"Last time Sam encountered Kai didn't she say all he wanted to do was to battle her." Taking Moonstar from Kenny.

"He has a point there." Dizzi said.

"I see." Kenny realised.

"Huh? Would you please tell me what you guys are on about." Tyson asked confused at what Ray had just said.

"If it was Kai that 'took' Sam then why would he leave Moonstar here?" Kenny tried to explain.

"I still don't understand why that's important." Tyson said.

"Hey yeah!" Max suddenly said understanding what Ray and Kenny were talking about. "If all Kai wants to do is battle Sam then why leave her Beyblade behind she can't battle without it."

"I see your point." Tyson said finally understanding.

"Give the kid a medal, he finally gets it!" Dizzi said sarcastically.

"But the question remains where is she? And why leave Moonstar?" Ray said looking at Moonstar.

5


	5. Out For Some Air

**Title: Betrayal & Comebacks  
By: Moonlit Sea **

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing

* * *

"Hey maybe that girl Jeri knows where she is." Max said.

"But that still doesn't explain why she left her Beyblade." Kenny said.

"Maybe she just didn't want to battle her and that was the only excuse she could think of." Dizzi answered.

"Or maybe it's worse than we thought." Ray stated.

"Enough with maybes already." Tyson said getting up, "Let's just go and find her."

"Okay Tyson where do you suggest we start?" Kenny asked thinking Tyson would have no answer.

"Well how about we start with that girl Max was on about."

"Right I can take you all back to where we first met her." Max replied.

"Then what are you all sitting round for. Go and find her." Dizzi said.

**Where Sam & Max first met Jeri – **

"Yeah… she was here a few minutes ago…" Jeri said. "We were suppose to battle but she said she forgot her blade. Which I think is the dumbest excuse ever!" she continued uninterestedly.

"So where'd she go?" Ray asked.

"You wanna know. You're gonna have to win." She replied holding up her Beyblade.

"I've had enough!" everyone was surprised to see that it wasn't Tyson who had blown his top but Max. "All we want are some simple answers and you can't even give us that!"

Jeri shrugged then smiled before turning round to walk away.

"You won't be smiling when you get pulverised."

"Max… you okay buddy?" Tyson asked. He'd never seen this side of Max before. Even when he was mad at the Chief for not choosing him to play against the All Starz.

"I'm fine Tyson."

Jeri turned round smiling.

"Great, but I'm afraid you're the one who's gonna get pulverised."

"She planned this!" Ray suddenly said.

"Huh? What do you mean Ray." Kenny asked.

"Remember how Sam said that if it wasn't for Max she'd still be here telling her to get out of the way." Ray explained.

"Yeah so… what's your point?" Tyson asked.

"Whatever Max did, this girl wants revenge." Ray answered.

"Well she's not going to get it this time." A voice suddenly said.

They all looked round and were very surprised to see…

"Sam!" they all said in unison.

"Hey guys." She smiled. "Sorry for disappearing on you like that."

"Where'd you go? You could of left a note or something." Max said returning from the dish and leaving a very annoyed Jeri standing there.

"Oh… well… first I came to battle Jeri, then I went to see Mr. Dickenson."

"But what about the muffled scream I heard?" Ray asked.

"Huh? Muffled… oh you must mean the way Jeri's 'friends' brought me here." she said then turned to Jeri. "You know you really have to teach them not to take people so forcefully especially if they say their going to come back."

"And Moonstar? Why didn't you take her with you?" Kenny asked.

"She must of fell outta my pocket. I was quite surprised when I couldn't find her." Turning back to the others.

"Ya know you shouldn't worry us like that." Tyson said.

"I'm sorry guys there was just no way to let you know." Sam replied apologetically.

"Why did you go and see Mr. Dickenson?" Kenny asked curiously.

"Oh…uh…to…uh…speak to him about something." She answered hoping she sounded convincing. "I tried to reach you from there but got no answer. I guessed this would be the first place you guys would look."

"Well we're just glad you're alright." Tyson smiled.

"Here." Ray said going up to her and giving back Moonstar.

"Thanks Ray."

Then Sam did something unexpected. She took Moonstar, put her on her launcher and fired it at Jeri knocking her blade out of her hand.

"Hey!" Jeri shouted.

"Now who's pathetic huh." She said to Jeri as she caught both blades in her hands.

Tyson couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was that same look again but this time it seemed even colder than when she battled him.

"Look I'm sorry okay. Now just give me my blade back." Jeri said walking towards Sam.

"Oh you mean this…" Sam said holding up Jeri's blade.

"No I mean the one in the other hand stupid. Of course I mean that one." Jeri answered sarcastically.

"Bad move Jeri…" Sam replied.

She then threw Jeri's blade into the air and launched Moonstar at it.

"Moonstar destroy that blade!" Sam shouted.

"Sam no!" Max shouted.

They couldn't believe what Sam had just asked Moonstar to do. It still hadn't sunk in when Beyblade parts came raining down.

"Sam's become Kai." Ray said solemnly.

"Sam are you nuts!" Tyson shouted.

Sam caught Moonstar in her hand then looked triumphantly at Jeri only to receive look of shock and sadness on Jeri face. She had tears forming in her eyes. It was then that Sam realised what she had done.

"Oh no!" she cried and ran back in the direction of hotel.

No one knew what to say at what Sam had just done and Jeri ran off nearly crying.

"Uh… remind me never to get Sam mad." Max said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"This is serious Max." Ray replied.

"We have to find out what's wrong." Tyson said about to run after Sam.

" I think it's pretty clear. Sam's become Kai." Kenny said repeating a little of what Ray had said earlier.

"But did you guys see the shocked look on her face when she realised what she'd done." Max said defending Sam.

"Max and Tyson are right. We have to go and see why she did that." Ray said.

"Then lets go!" Tyson said running towards the hotel.

Back At The Hotel (Ray and Sam's room) – 

"I can't believe I did that." Sam said to herself as she paced the room. "Why did I do that?"

There came a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Sam shouted at the door.

"Sam, are you okay?" Kenny asked.

"I'm fine now just leave me alone!" she replied still shouting.

There came no reply after that so Sam assumed he had left. She then sat on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**In the main part of the hotel room –**

"Well?" Tyson asked when Kenny came back.

"She said she wanted to be alone." Kenny replied.

"Perhaps we should just give some time." Max said thinking about when Sam was discharged from the hospital.

"How are we suppose to find out what's wrong if she won't tell us!" Tyson stated annoyed.

"Sounds like we've been in this situation before." Dizzi commented.

"Yeah but at least then she would still talk to us." Kenny reminded.

Ray sighed then yawned.

"Perhaps we should all talk about this in the morning."

"I can't sleep not until I know why Sam did that." Tyson said.

"Well it's looks like you're gonna have a long wait Tyson." Max replied with a yawn.

"Do you think Sam will let you in Ray?" Kenny asked.

"We'll soon find out." Ray answered as he headed for his room.

Pretty soon everyone headed off to bed including Tyson, sleep getting the better of him.

Ray and Sam's room – 

Ray knocked on the door but got no answer. He opened the door slowly in case things were hurled him. After he found that nothing was being thrown he popped his head round the door to see if he could see Sam. The room was dark but the moon shone brightly through the windows. He saw Sam lying on her bed sleeping; he went over to her and saw that she had been crying.

-Poor girl.- he thought to himself.

He was about to get ready for bed when he heard.

"Kai… please no…don't do it"

"Huh?" he said confused.

He turned round and saw Sam was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful perhaps he was hearing things. He was about to go again when Sam spoke in her sleep.

"Please don't do this me…. Kai please…. Don't listen to them."

-She's having a nightmare about Kai? But why?- he wondered.

He sat down next to her and gently shook her while saying softly.

"Sam… Sam… wake up."

But all he got was a "No…Kai…no."

Then suddenly Sam shot up nearly hitting Ray in the process.

She was puffing and panting as if she was trying to catch her breath. Unaware that Ray was in the room.

Ray put his hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"Ray? What…" she asked a little confused.

"You were having a nightmare," he said hesitating a little before continuing. "About Kai."

"I…I…" was all Sam could say.

She then shook her head as to bring all conscious thought back.

"I have no idea what you're talking Ray." She said calmly denying it.

Ray just smiled, got up and went to get ready for bed. If Sam didn't want to talk about it who was he to force it out of her. Then the thing Tyson had said on the first day they met Sam came into his head 'Then we'll just have to force it out of her.' He chuckled at the thought.

When he came back he found Sam gone but this time she had left a note, it read:

'Gone for some air, be back later

Sam '

-At least you left a note this time- he thought sighing; he decided that there was no point telling the others. She would be back before morning and they would be none the wiser. He then got into bed and fell asleep.

Kai was also having a nightmare and he awoke with a start. He looked out the window.

-What's wrong with me? Why can't I get Sam outta my head?- he thought then sighed, -I need some air.-

He walked out of the abbey hoping to clear his mind and get rid of the horrible nightmare he had, had.

"Hello Kai." A voice said behind him.

He quickly turned round and to his surprise saw Sam standing behind him. –I must be dreaming again.-

"No you're not dreaming." she said as if she had read his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"Same thing as you I suppose. Getting some air." She replied.

"Hn"

"Tell me have you been getting nightmares about…" Sam hesitated for a moment wondering how Kai would react then continued, "…us?"

Kai looked shocked as soon as Sam had mention the word 'nightmares' then quickly regain his composure but not quick enough as Sam said.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"So what if I have what's it to you?" he asked.

Sam smiled then looked up at the moonlit sky.

"You know it happened just on a night like this. The moon shinning brightly, no one round…"

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked getting a little annoyed.

Sam then looked at Kai.

"Oh I'm sorry you weren't there were you. You'd already destroyed my hopes, dreams… and my blade."

It was then Kai knew exactly what Sam was talking about, she was telling him what happened after the nightmare he had.

"But… that's… impossible." He stammered.

"No Kai. It's not. 'Coz you see it wasn't just a nightmare it was reality." Sam said calmly.

"Okay I just had about enough! Tell me what you know!" Kai said angrily.

"You don't remember? Awwww and here I was hoping you would. Ahhh well."

She turned to go but Kai grab her wrist and turned her back round.

"Tell me!"

"Why? There's no point if you don't remember. Oh and by the way I want to thank you… if it weren't for you I wouldn't have destroyed another girls hopes, dreams and blade too." She said a little annoyed as she thought of what she did to Jeri.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me"

"Fine then! I'll tell you but you'll have to let go of me first"

"Do I _look_ stupid to you." Kai asked rhetorically.

"Yes."

Kai squeezed Sam's wrist even tighter.

"If you're trying to hurt me Kai it won't work. I gave up my feelings long ago."

-Oh crap! Why did I have to go and say that!- Sam immediately thought.

Kai just stared at her half confused half angry.

"You remember when we were young… we'd already been here a couple of months when they put us to battle each other. I was losing the match…" Sam turned round the best she could so that Kai couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "So they told you to destroy my blade. I try to plead with you not to but you wouldn't listen to me. When you destroyed my blade you not only destroyed it but all my hopes and dreams!" she turned back to Kai so he could see her hurt.

"I ran away from here crying and wondering how on earth you could be so cruel. I must have wondered around for a long time until I found my way to the roof of a building. And that's when I got Moonstar, and when I promised myself I would never end up like you!" she said the last bit with pure hate.

Kai was shocked at what he had just heard. Why couldn't he remember any of this? His grip on Sam's wrist loosened just enough so she could yank it away, which she did.

"There I told you happy now! Making relive that terrible day!" tears steaming her face.

"I… I…" Kai stammered. "But why can't I remember any of this?"

Sam dried her eyes and replied as cheerily as could.

"Hey if it helps I didn't remember any of it until Ray said I was having a nightmare about you."

Then Kai's frosty exterior came back up.

"Yeah well just remember, we're enemy's now." And walk off back to the abbey.

Sam sighed "Oh Kai."

Then made her way back to the hotel.

Unknown to them both someone had been watching them.

-So… she's back. I believe it's time to arrange a little reunion.- they thought evilly.

The next morning Max bounded into Ray and Sam's room.

"Good morning." He cheerily.

"Hey Max." Ray said while making his bed.

Then Max noticed that Sam was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Ray, where Sam?"

"Hm?" he turned and saw that Sam's bed hadn't been slept in.

"I dunno." He answered.

They into the main room and found Sam asleep on the couch. They were about leave quietly when Tyson came bounding in.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Tyson shhh!" Ray said.

"Huh?"

But it was too late, Tyson had woken Sam up without releasing it, She yawned then stretched.

"Oops sorry." Tyson said after seeing Sam on the couch.

Sam saw Tyson, Max and Ray and greeted them cheerily.

"Morning… what's for breakfast?"

"You must of read my mind. 'Coz that's just what I was about to ask." Tyson said.

"Let's go see." Max answered.

"What about the Chief?" Ray asked.

"Let him sleep." Tyson replied.

"Yeah I think he pulled another all nighter." Max added.

"Let's go eat." Tyson said.

Sam laughed as she went to open the door, but as she did so Tyson noticed that she had a bruised wrist.

"Hey Sam how'd get that?" he asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh you mean this." Showing them her wrist.

"Yeah." Tyson replied.

Sam smiled, "That's what you get when you sleep on your wrists." She lied.

"But… ouch! Ray!" Max said as Ray kicked him.

"Oops sorry Max." Ray apologised.

"Come on I'm starved. Let's go and get some breakfast." Sam said opening the door. While thinking –I wonder if he knows.-

8


	6. A Little Insurance

**Title: Betrayal & Comebacks  
****By: Moonlit Sea**

**Chapter 6**

After breakfast Sam decided to go for a little walk, Max and Tyson offered to go along but Sam said she'd rather be alone, besides it wasn't as if they didn't know where she'd be. She couldn't get last night out of her mind, she sighed as she walked the streets. She then looked at her bruised wrist '_Hey, Sam how did you get that?_' Tyson's question repeating in her mind.  
She knew that Max and Ray knew that she was lying when she said that she got the bruise by sleeping on her wrists, but for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to tell them that she had got it from Kai. She didn't know if they had forgiven him for the last thing he did to her. She went to the river that she had stopped at the day she got discharged from hospital and sat down by it. '_If you're trying to hurt me, Kai it won't work. I gave up my feelings long ago._'  
Memories of last night's conversation still going round in her mind. The truth was he _had_ hurt her but she didn't care about the physical damage he had done to her they would all heal in time, she held her ankle as in remembrance. She had been hurt ever since she found out that Kai had given up Dranzer and apparently her friendship too, and if that wasn't enough he had made her live that terrible day once again the one she tried to forget ever since she left.  
She sighed and threw a stone into the river, which landed with a 'plop'. Tears were forming in her eyes the more she thought about what happen. The way Kai looked so shocked when she told him everything but what had most hurt her was what he said to her before leaving. '_Yeah well just remember, we're enemy's now._'

"Oh Kai." She said solemnly while throwing another stone into the river.

"Well well I see that you've returned." A voice said breaking the serenity of the river.

Sam froze at the sound of the voice, she recognised it instantly and tried to act as calmly as she could.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed while still looking at the river.

"I came to see if the rumours were true. And it seems like they are." The person replied.

"Why don't you just leave me alone. You've already proven that I'm not good enough for your little 'school'." Sam said with shudder at the memory.

"I just thought you'd like to know that your little friends are going to be history." They answered calmly with a hint of evil in it.

Sam turned her head immediately and saw exactly who she expecting to see… Boris.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, although she had pretty good idea of what he meant.  
'_I will challenge those losers just to prove you wrong!_' Kai's words going through her mind.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I mean." Boris said.

Sam smirked and turned back to the river. "I think you might have underestimated my friends a little, Boris. You just might be in for a little surprise."

"Oh." Boris replied questionably then said, "We'll just see then shall we."

Sam then got up, dusted herself down and answered "Yeah we will, but don't get too upset when you see it hasn't gone your way." And walked off in the direction of the hotel.

"That's the reason we're going to take out a little insurance…"

Sam turned round a little confused as to what Boris was on about, but as she did someone struck her from behind and she blanked out falling to the ground.

"…You." Boris said coldly as he looked over Sam's unconscious body. "Take her back to the abbey." He ordered.

* * *

"Oh… what hit me?" Sam asked she was just about to hold her head when she realised that she couldn't move her arms. "Huh? What?" she said as she looked round the room. She saw that she was tied to a chair in a room that looked terrifying familiar.

"Welcome back." A voice said in a sarcastic tone. "I take it you remember this place."

"What do you want with me?" she asked angrily.

"You'll find out soon enough." And with that they left the room locking it after closing the door.

A tear slid down her face, what was she to do.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find him!" Boris yelled.

"He seems to have disappeared sir." Came a nervous reply.

"Looking for me?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned round instantly at the sound of the voice. There stood Kai leaning against the doorframe.

"You know you can be quite hard to find sometimes." Boris said all anger from his voice gone.

"Yeah well I value my privacy." Kai answered.

Boris could see there was something different about Kai. '_I think you might have overestimated my friends a little._' Sam's comment playing over in his mind. "So how it go?" he asked.

"You could say I've seen the light." Kai answered. He then turned to go but he didn't get very far before stopping and saying. "Oh and I believe this is yours." He then turned back and released Black Dranzer letting it rip though the equipment, but before all the screens went out Kai thought he saw Sam on one of them. Thinking it to be impossible to be her he left.

* * *

"Hey Sam." Tyson shouted out as he entered their hotel room.

"Maybe she's still out." Max said.

"She could be sleeping." Ray said.

"After Tyson's yelling. I don't think so, Ray." Kenny remarked.

"The Chief's right. Tyson's loud enough to wake the dead." Dizzi commented.

They all laughed except for Tyson.  
"Very funny Dizzi." He said

"Well you've got admit they do have a point, Tyson. You are pretty loud." A voice said from behind.

"Hey, I'm not that loud, Kai." Tyson retaliated as he turned to face him.

"What were talking about anyway besides Tyson's big mouth." Kai said almost humorously.

"Hey!" Tyson said a little offended.

"We were wondering if Sam's back yet." Kenny answered.

"Back? Back from where?" Kai asked he had a bad feeling about all this.

"She went for a walk just after breakfast." Max replied.

"And she still hasn't returned." Ray added, walking back after checking their room.

_Could it be that it was Sam that I saw? But I thought she hated that place. Unless she didn't go willingly._ Kai thought. "Do you know where she went?"

"I think she mentioned something about a river." Max said.

"Right thanks Max." Kai said and headed out the door.

"Hey Kai wait up." Tyson shouted after him.

* * *

"What was the big rush, Kai?" Max asked catching up to Kai.

"This." He opened his hand to reveal Moonstar.

"Yeah so, maybe she just dropped it again." Tyson said missing the point.

"Whereabouts did you find it?" Ray asked.

"Over there in the grass."

"Hmmm. I think that it's highly unlikely that Sam would leave Moonstar out in the open where anyone could just come and pick her up." Kenny said examining the spot Kai pointed out.

"So what do you think could of happened to her?" Max asked.

"There's only one thing that could of happened." Ray said.

"Boris." Kai suddenly said.

* * *

A/N: i just noticed that the last half of this chap was missing. so i reloaded the chap with the last part.  
Moonlit Sea 


	7. Kai's Realisation

**Title: Betrayal & Comebacks  
****By: Moonlit Sea **

-Thoughts-  
_**Speaking in their mind**_

**A/N: **Please note that this chapter mainly focuses on Kai and Sam. As I am setting it up for the Kai/Sam part ;o) (although there is a little Kai/Sam in here). Hope ya all like it.

**Chap 7 **

"But why would Boris take Sam?" Max wondered.

Kai didn't answer he stood there looking at Moonstar in his hand.

"Kai are you okay?" Kenny asked.

Again Kai didn't answer. He remembered the conversation he had with Sam last night, but one thing in particular stuck out in his mind.

'I promised myself I would never end up like you!'

He didn't get it; if Sam hated that place so much why go back? Did she purposely leave Moonstar so as to give them all a clue as to what happened to her? Or did it just fall out of her pocket like Tyson said? If so wouldn't of Boris seen it?

It then hit him, it was an invitation to go back and get her. It had all been carefully planned; while he faced his 'old' teammates they came and got Sam. Which made sure he'd return.

"Kai." Max said waving his hand in front of Kai's face.

"Great we not only have to figure out why Boris wants Sam but now Kai won't even acknowledge us." Kenny said.

"Just like old times huh." Dizzi said.

"It's because of me." Kai suddenly said.

"What do you mean Kai?" Ray asked.

"Yea as far as we know she hates you. So how can it be because of you?" Tyson said.

For the first time since the others got to the river Kai turned to Tyson and asked

"She hates me?"

"You don't expect her to like you after what you did to her do you." Tyson stated.

Kai sighed; Tyson was right how could she like him after all he had done to her.

"Come on let's get back to the hotel and try to figure something out." Max said.

"Good idea Max." Kenny said.

"Kai you coming?" Ray asked seeing that Kai hadn't moved.

He appeared to be rooted to the spot. Ray went over and put a hand on Kai's shoulder making him jump a little.

"She'll be okay." He said reassuringly.

Kai gave a nod and followed the others back to the hotel, holding Moonstar tightly in his hand.

**In the Bladebreakers hotel room –**

Kai stood out on the balcony of their room looking out at the town. Tyson's statement going round in his head, 'You don't expect her to like you after what you did to her.'

As the wind blew at his face he thought of the things he had done to Sam. First her ankle then her wrist but that wasn't the worst of it. No the worst part was when he abandoned Dranzer, he remember when he first got Dranzer and the thing Sam had said to him.

_"Sam… I… can't take this." Kai said to her still trying to get over the shock. "Dranzer's yours."_

_Sam shook her head "No, I want you to have her. So you'll always remember our friendship, and besides I'm sure Dranzer doesn't mind. Right Dranzer."_

'So you'll always remember our friendship…remember our friendship.' That line kept repeating in his mind. How could he have forgotten? All those times he needed a friend she had been there. Whenever he needed help she was there, her friendship had meant a lot to him when he was younger. And how did he repay her…

By destroying her blade, causing her injury and finally giving up on their friendship!

He was _no_ friend to her not after all the things he had done to her. And yet there was something within him that told him that she forgave him for all those things and still considered him a friend. 'I gave up my feelings long ago.' Her voice said suddenly appearing in his mind. 'Gave up my feelings… my feelings.' Those two words circled in his mind. Her feelings? Could it be that she had once thought of him as more than just a friend?

**_Yes you idiot. She had feelings for, and you never even noticed. Not once!_** a voice in his head said.

**_Shut up!_** he replied to it.

It was bad enough that he had abandoned their friendship now he had a voice telling him that she had once thought of him as something more.

**_Didn't you feel it when you grab her wrist._** It asked.

**_What are you talking about?_**

**_Oh come on! You exactly what I mean._** it said trying to make him see.

**_You felt something when you grabbed her wrist you just don't want to admit it!_**

Kai shook his head trying to make the voice go away, but it only made it more insistent.

**_You know that deep down inside you feel something for her too. The sooner you realise it the sooner you'll know the _**real**_ reason why Boris took Sam._**

Kai gasped at what the voice had revealed and he knew it was right.

He turned to go back inside only to see Ray standing behind him.

"Ray." He said a little shocked.

"So you finally realised huh." Ray said.

"What?"

"It took you a while."

"Ray what are you talking about?" Kai asked a little confused.

Ray just smiled and walked back in.

To which Kai awoke, he looked around and saw that he was in his and Ray's room seeing the other boy in the other bed sleeping. Was it all a dream? He looked at the bedside table where Dranzer lay and saw another blade beside it. He didn't recognise the blade at first, it wasn't Driger he knew that the shape was all wrong, so who's was it? He then realised who's it could be the only person he knew who had a blade like that. _Sam_.

So it wasn't all a dream then, but he didn't remember falling asleep. He turned and looked out the window. The moon was shining brightly as he stared at it and somehow -although he didn't know how- he knew that Sam was staring at it too, he smiled at that thought and with that fell back to sleep.

**At the Abbey –**

Sam sat staring at the moon, she felt like it gave her hope. Hope that she would soon get out of this horrible place, hope that she would soon see Kai again. She stared at her reflection in the window did she just say that? But why? He was the cause wasn't he?

He was the reason she was here in the first place. 'The reason I brought you here is so that you can get them back on track. They've been losing touch with themselves ever since a team member left.' She remembered Mr. Dickenson say. Then a couple of hours later she found out that it was Kai who was the 'missing' team member.

'That's the reason we're going to take out a little insurance…' Boris' voice said suddenly appearing in her head. She was the insurance? How did that work? Kai would never come if he knew she was here even if she had been 'taken', He hadn't cared before so why should he care now? She sighed as a tear fell from her eye, if she wasn't tied to a chair she would of wiped it away without a second thought. But it made her wonder why she felt like she was going to cry. And over Kai of all people, she then yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Just as she did so she heard the door behind her open and she immediately looked back at the moon knowing it would give her strength but it was less visible now and could barely be seen. She felt her hope suddenly sink, then she realised that the person behind her hadn't approached and she wondered why? She tried to turn her head to see who it was but they were out of her sight.

"I know you're there." she said out into the darkness.

The person remained silent and didn't move from where they were.

"If your trying to get me worried it won't…" she stopped as she realised what she was saying. It was near enough exactly what she had said to Kai the night before.

'If you're trying to hurt me Kai it won't work.' Her words repeating in her mind.

She then heard footsteps behind her, but what happened next thoroughly surprised her. She felt soft strong hands untie the ropes that held her arms. When she was free she stood and turned to see who had untied her and received another surprise.

"Kai!" she looked so surprise it looked like her eyes were about to pop out.

"Shhh." Kai said putting a finger to his lips.

Sam looked a little confused, why was he here? And if he was here where were the others? Seeing the confusion on Sam's face Kai smiled.

"I've come for you," he said closing the gap between them.

"Come for me?" she repeated even more confused.

She wanted to take a step back as Kai walked closer but something inside of her told her to stand her ground.

"Wha-what do you mean y-you've c-come for me?" she asked trying to find her voice.

Again Kai just smiled and ran the back of his hand down her cheek he was only a couple of inches away from her now. Everything in Sam now screamed 'run away' but she couldn't move her legs had turned to stone or at least it felt like it.

Suddenly she was rudely awakened by someone shaking her vigorously. As she opened her eyes she saw the sun shining brightly and thought it all a horrible nightmare but was immediately saddened to see Boris standing in front of her. –So much for it being a nightmare.- she sighed inwardly.

"Well I see you finally woke up." He said.

"Why don't you crawl back under the rock you came out of." She answered back, but she still had the dream on her mind and it didn't come out as insulting as she would of like.

Boris gave a little laugh.

"Ahhh dreaming about your friend Kai." He said sneering.

"What?" Sam said wondering what he was on about.

"There's someone who wants to meet you," he said ignoring the confusion written on Sam's face. "I believe you know them."

Then from out of the shadows appeared…

"Kai's grandfather…" Sam said to herself partly shocked.

**In the Bladebreakers hotel room –**

Kai awoke to an empty room, he turned to look at the clock it said 10:00am.

How long had he been asleep? He got out of bed, got dressed and picked up Dranzer and Moonstar then headed off to see where the others were.

He found that the hotel room was empty. –Where are they all?- he wondered. Just then the door opened and in they all walked.

"Hey Kai, sleep well?" Max asked.

"Yea thanks Max. Where'd you all disappear to?"

"We were having breakfast." Tyson said cheerfully.

"We would have waited for you but you know how Tyson gets when he's hungry." Ray commented.

"And what's that's suppose to mean Ray?" Tyson asked a little offended.

"Exactly what it sounds like Tyson." Ray replied.

"Here we go again." Kenny said sighing.

"Again?" Kai asked.

"Yea they were like this all though breakfast." Max answered.

"Why?"

"Dunno, Max and I went to get our breakfast and when we came back they were arguing." Kenny replied.

"Did you ever think to ask them?" Dizzi said as Kenny opened his laptop.

"Believe me we tried." Max said

"And?" Kai asked.

"Let's just say it didn't go very well."

"You mean you got caught up in the argument yourself." Dizzi commented.

Neither Max nor Kenny said anything in replied they just looked at each other then sighed.

"How about we change the subject huh." Kenny said.

"To what?" Tyson suddenly asked coming out of his argument with Ray.

"Yea what do you wanna talk about instead?" Ray chipped in.

"How about figuring out why Sam was taken?" Dizzi reminded them.

Kai's face suddenly fell which Ray noticed.

"Hey Kai you okay?" he asks.

Kai doesn't answer but just turns round and heads back to his and Ray's room.

"What's up with him?" Tyson asks.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Dizzi asked.

"Noticed what Dizzi?" Kenny asked his Bit-beast.

"Hey I may be trapped in this laptop but I can still notice when _someone_ _likes someone else_." Dizzi explained.

"Are you saying that Kai could have something for Sam?" Max says.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Max."

"So that's why he was so worried down at the river." Ray says to himself.

"What was that Ray?" Tyson asks.

"Hm? Oh nothing Tyson. I was just going to see how Kai was doing." Heading off towards their room.

"Hey do you think it's possible that Sam could like him back?" Max says wondering.

"It's possible." Kenny answers.

"Possible? More like she does, they're just too stubborn to admit it. Kinda like Tyson during a match." Dizzi said.

"Hey! You better watch it Dizzi or you'll end up in a used computer shop."

"Well at least I won't have to put up with you anymore Tyson."

Tyson was about to say something else when Max interrupted.

"She does have a point though Tyson." Max said.

"Oh yea what's that?"

"You are pretty stubborn when it comes to battling." Kenny continued.

"Hey no fair. Who's side are you guy's on anyway."

**Ray and Kai's room –**

Kai sat on his bed with Moonstar in one hand and Dranzer in the other looking out the window. Thinking about the dream he had last night, what did it all mean? Could it be that it was telling him that he had hidden feelings for Sam?

"You okay?" a voice said bring him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine." He replied not looking at them. Although he knew who it was.

Ray sighed and sat down next Kai.

"We'll get her back Kai."

"What makes you think I'm thinking about Sam?" Kai asked trying not reveal anything.

Ray smiled

"It's kinda obvious." Seeing Moonstar in Kai's hand.

"Hn."

"I know you like her. So there's no use in trying to hide it."

"Yea well sorry Ray but you're wrong. We were friends… once." Kai said getting up and walking towards the window.

"I see. Is that why you keep her blade close by you, because you were _once_ friends."

Kai quickly put Moonstar in his pocket hoping Ray hadn't seen her yet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ray. The only blade I have with me is Dranzer."

"Which also used to belong to Sam. Am I right." Ray said.

Kai turned to Ray and said

"How do you know about that!"

"She told us. Told us about how she gave it to you out of friendship. So that you would always remember."

Kai looked down at Dranzer and it was as though for the first time he understood everything even the dream that had him so confused earlier. He then took out Moonstar and smiled he also understood now, how he knew that Sam was staring at the moon the same time he was. He loved her.

Ray was surprised to Kai smiling.

"Kai what…"

Kai looked up at Ray and said

"Thanks."

"For what?" suddenly confused.

"For making me see… how I feel." Kai replied.

"Huh?" Ray said even more confused.

"You helped me realise that I love Sam and always have done. You're also right about one other thing."

"Oh?" he asked.

"We _will_ get Sam back!"

"You have an idea?"

"Yea and I'll need everyone's help." Kai answered walking towards the door.

7


	8. Sam's Rescue

**Title: Betrayal & Comebacks  
****By: Moonlit Sea **

**A/N: **Well here is the long awaited chapter 8 and it's the longest chap I've written so far:o) Hope ya all enjoy it; I know I did in writing it. (Wait did that make sense? shrugs Oh well.) Oh and Corvidae Lupus I did my best with the idea you gave me, hope you like what I did. I'm also assuming a few things:  
That the abbey has a backup control room  
That Boris calls Voltaire 'sir'

-Thoughts-  
**_Speaking in their mind_**

Chap 8 – Sam's Rescue.

Voltaire smiled at the confusion he had caused.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" Sam asked in a demanding voice.

Voltaire turned and looked out the window

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

"Huh?" she said a little more confused.

"Why did you return?"

"Believe me it wasn't by choice." She said as she looked at Boris.

"You aren't seen or heard of in years, then you suddenly appear here. A little convenient don't you think." Voltaire said turning to face her.

Sam now knew what he was talking about. He wanted to know why she was in this country. She smiled at the reply she was about to give.

"I felt like it."

"Did you also _feel_ like joining the Bladebreakers." He said with a tad of sarcasm in his voice.

Sam was shocked at what Voltaire had just said. How did he know she went to see them? And what did he mean by 'joining' them she hadn't 'joined' _any_ team that she knew of.

Seeing the shock on Sam's face Boris said

"We've kept an eye on you ever since you've arrived."

That sent a shivers down her spine. They knew every move she'd made since arriving, which kind of explained how Kai knew about her and where she was.

'So you're the new kid huh.' His first words to her repeating in her mind.

"So I ask you again why are you here?" Voltaire asked.

Sam didn't answer this time; she just stared at him with an expression on her face that said 'you're not going to find out.'

"You _will_ tell us maybe not now but you will." He said as he left the room.

"Hn. Not likely." She replied.

"You have an interesting Beyblade." Boris said suddenly changing the subject.

"What?" Sam said confused by the sudden change of subject.

"Tell me how did you manage to reassemble your blade. I didn't think it possible after seeing how many pieces it was in."

Sam's anger was boiling up inside of her, was he trying to get her angry? If so she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing that it was working. She looked out the window trying to hold it in.

"Such an interesting shape as well. Such a shame you don't have it with you." he said as if hinting about something.

"What have you done with Moonstar." She demanded her anger seeping through.

"Me?" Boris said innocently, trying to look a little hurt.

It wasn't working as Sam stared at him knowing that he brought the subject up for a reason.

"I've done nothing to it." Now smiling "I just left it where it fell."

At that point Sam knew where he was going with this subject. She could see it clearly in her mind. When she had blacked out Moonstar fell out of her pocket and landed a few feet away. Boris saw it, picked it up and examined it. He must of realised it was hers and left it as a 'calling card' for the others.

"But why?" she asked her anger suddenly gone.

"You mean you don't know?" Boris asked curiously.

"And what exactly am I suppose to know." She said with a partly determined partly sarcastic tone of voice.

Boris smiled "You'll find out soon enough." And with that left her to her thoughts on what he could mean.

-What did he mean by 'you'll find out soon enough'?- she wondered looking out the window.

She could see a lot from that window now that was daytime. She could also see something that sent shivers down her spine. _The river_. Where she had sat to contemplate her thoughts, the river where she had stopped the day she got discharge from the hospital. She then saw something else that caught her eye, a darkish purple item, nearly spherical as it span, getting closer and closer. At the last second she knew what is was and managed to tip the chair on to its side just before it crashed through the window. Glass flew everywhere but thankfully none of it hit her, the item landed a couple of inches away from her face. She opened her eyes and stared at the object in front of her then smiled

"Moonstar… but how did you get here?" she wondered

Then the dream came into her mind 'I've come for you.' she remembered Kai saying. Could she be dreaming again? There was only one way to find out and as only her legs were free she kicked her right leg against her left. Immediately feeling pain and realised she must of kicked a little too hard. She looked around and saw everything was as it was. She was lying on the floor tie to a chair, the window was smashed and Moonstar was lying in front of her. -Now what?- she thought to herself. As if on cue another blade entered the room she could hear it but she couldn't see it. She couldn't get up from the position she fell in, to see what was going on as much as she tried. But it was only making her arm hurt even more, it had taken the full force of the impact when Sam had hit the floor but it hadn't hurt much until now.

She started to cry. How did she manage to get into this mess in the first place? She never should have gone back to blading, she should have stayed where she was, but then it always felt like a part of her was missing. She was also beginning to wish she'd never met Mr. Dickenson. Tears were running down her face faster and faster nearly blinding her as they fell.

"Good shot Kai." Max said.

"Thanks Max. You too." Kai replied. " I just hope Sam didn't get hurt when the glass smashed."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's a lot tougher than she looks, just like me." Dizzi commented.

"Now it's our turn. You ready Ray?" Tyson asks.

Ray nods.

"Remember they'll be expecting you." Kai says.

"That's what we're counting on right Tyson." Ray says with a smile.

"Right."

And with that they both head off. Kai sighs.

"You okay Kai?" Max asks.

"Just a little worried I guess."

"Hey don't worry. As Dizzi said she'll be fine." Max said.

"You mean someone was actually listening to me now there's a surprise." Dizzi said a little sarcastically.

"We always listen to you Dizzi." Kenny said.

"Yea and pigs fly." Dizzi replied.

" 'Specially with Draciel and Moonstar taking care of her." Max continued ignoring what Kenny and Dizzi were saying.

"Thanks Max I needed to hear that." Kai said.

"No problem." Max replied smiling.

"Now it's time to get her back." Kai said running off

"Good luck" Max shouted after him.

"Do you actually think his plan will work?" Kenny asked.

"Let's hope so." Max said.

"Come on guys have a little faith huh." Dizzi put in.

**In the backup control room of the Abbey – **

"So their finally here." Voltaire said looking at the screens in front of him.

"It appears so." Boris said, "But…why are there only two of them? Where are the others?"

"You are underestimating them again Boris." Voltaire began to say, "They won't all come at once. No doubt that grandson of mine has come up with some sort of plan."

Boris gave a nod then looked at the screen Sam was on. Seeing the broken window, Sam on her side and two Beyblades now in the room. One he guessed must have belonged to Sam and the other belonging to one of the Bladebreakers, he then looked at the screen Ray and Tyson filled battling their way past everyone.

-They're a diversion.- he thought to himself -pretty clever Kai but it won't work.-

"Those two are just a diversion see if you can find any others on the premises." He said.

The screens flicked from one part of the Abbey to another looking to see if there was anyone else on site. All the while one screen keeping an eye on 'the diversion of' Ray and Tyson while another one staying on Sam.

Boris then turned to Voltaire

"If you don't mind sir, I'd like to arrange a little 'welcome' for Kai."

Voltaire gave a nod knowing what Boris had in mind and off he went to arrange his little 'welcome'.

**In one of the Abbey corridors – **

-Don't worry Sam I'm on my way.- Kai thought to himself as he ran down the corridor.

He stopped just as he reached a corner and carefully looked round it. Just coz Ray and Tyson were distracting them didn't mean that there was no one around. As he looked round he saw a guard standing outside the door to a room where he assumed Sam was being held. He smiled why should Ray and Tyson have all the fun, he launched Dranzer.

The guard outside the door was surprised to see a spinning Beyblade appear in front of him, he looked up and down the corridor but saw no one. He went to pick it up and it moved back a little, he tried again with the same result. He then followed the blade not watching where he was going as he was trying to catch it, then as he rounded the corner he ran straight into Kai's fist. Kai picked up Dranzer "Good work Dranzer." he said then headed off towards the room, unaware that he was being watched by a hidden camera.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Max asked impatiently.

"Calm down Max. It's not as if there's a sign saying 'Sam is being held in this room'." Kenny said trying to sound calm himself.

"I suppose you're right. That would be a little too easy."

"Hey does anyone besides me feel like we're being watched?" Dizzi asked.

"You're in a computer. You're always being 'watched'." Kenny replied.

"Ha ha very funny. Not! I'm being serious." Dizzi answered back.

"Does it hurt?" Max joked.

"Fine then don't believe me. See if I care."

"Sorry Dizzi." Max apologised "I just wish I knew what was going on in there."

* * *

Kai entered the room cautiously, he saw Sam lying on her side, tied to a chair. She was facing the shattered window so she wouldn't have know that he was there, there was glass everywhere but besides that the room seemed pretty ordinary and for some reason that bothered him. It also felt like something was missing but he couldn't quite think what it was. He carefully walked up to Sam being careful not to tread on the broken glass; he didn't to scare her if she didn't hear him come in.

He walked round to face her only to see that she was asleep, he could tell that she had been crying. It sadden him to see her like that, he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand while saying "Sam…Sam wake up."

Slowly Sam opened her eyes "Kai? I must be dreaming again," she said.

"Huh? Dreaming?" Kai asked confused also forgetting that she was still tied to a chair.

"Yes. I dream that you come and rescue me." She gave a little smile before sighing, "Although I don't know why you wouldn't care if I was here anyway."

Kai was hurt by that comment, was that how she saw him?

"Well I guess it's time to wake up." She continued.

She closed her eyes and kicked her left leg again wincing at the pain; again she had kicked a little too hard. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Kai was still there. " I must wake up, I must wake up!" she kept saying to herself and was about to kick herself again when Kai said.

"Sam you're not dreaming. I really am here."

Sam shook her head "No. No you can't be. Why would you be?"

"Because I…I…I've come for you." not saying what was in his mind.

-Why can't I tell her that I love her?- he thought.

Sam stared at him in amazement.

"Now I know I'm dreaming!" she said remembering the first time she heard those words. "Why do I keep dreaming about you?" she thought out loud.

"How can I prove to you that you're not dreaming?" Kai asked.

Sam thought for a moment then said

"You could start by untying me."

Kai stared at her for a while he'd forgotten that she was tied to a chair.

"Sure."

He walked back round and untied her arms. Sam couldn't believe it she felt the same soft strong hands untie her as she did when she first dreamt of Kai.

When she was free she managed assess the damage she had done to her arm and leg. They were both badly bruised but it wasn't anything a little time wouldn't heal.

"Here." Kai said holding out his hand in which lay Moonstar.

"Uh… thanks I guess." Reluctantly taking Moonstar from Kai.

Kai sighed, "You still think you're dreaming don't you."

Sam nodded.

"We'll have to sort it out later, right now we've got to get outta here."

He grabbed Sam's hand intending to leave when it struck him what was missing in the room.

"Where's Draciel?" he asked.

"Draciel? I haven't seen him." Sam said realising that he must have been the other blade she heard after Moonstar crashed through the window.

Then Draciel appeared at Kai's feet but it was more like it had been thrown rather than coming by itself. As Kai picked him up, Sam gasped.

"Such a touching reunion." A sarcastic voice said.

Kai looked up and saw Boris with Tala blocking the door.

"Get out of the way Boris." Kai said putting Draciel in his pocket.

"Now that isn't very nice is it Kai." Tala said with a small smile.

"Hey you heard him. Move it!" Sam suddenly said.

"Why don't you make us." Tala challenged.

"Your choice." Sam said as she put Moonstar on her launcher.

Just as she was about to launch Moonstar Kai said

"Wait."

"What?"

"They're just trying to keep us here." Kai said.

"In case you haven't noticed they are blocking the _only_ door." Sam said.

"Then we'll just have to make our own door." Kai replied with smile.

"Now that sounds like a good idea."

"Wait you can't do that!" Boris said now panicking.

"You just watch us!" Sam said.

Before they had a chance to 'make their door' Sam turned to Tala and fired Moonstar at him knocking his blade out of his hand and taking him totally off guard.

"Uh uh." Sam said as she caught Moonstar back in hand. "That wouldn't be a wise move."

She then put Moonstar back on her launcher and said to Kai

"Ready to make that 'door'."

Kai nodded.

"3… 2… 1… Let It Rip!" they said in unison releasing both of their blades.

Which both crashed through the wall 'making their door'.

"Perfect." Sam said with a smile.

As Kai walked through the 'door' Sam turned back to a stunned Boris and Tala.

"It's been nice visitin' you but I'm afraid I have to go now…" she said.

"Come on Sam let's go" Kai said coming back and dragging Sam out of the room.

After they left he sighed and said

"You know sometimes you talk too much. Like Tyson."

"Hey are you saying I'm like Tyson!" Sam said a little offended by Kai's remark.

"No I just think that sometimes you don't know when to shut up, just _like_ Tyson." Kai answered wishing he hadn't said anything as they ran down the corridor. This wasn't the place to be arguing especially with something as trivial as this.

"You _are _saying that I'm like Tyson!" Sam said yanking her arm away from Kai and stopping completely.

"Sam we don't have time for this! We have to get outta here! Now!" Kai said going back to her.

He grabbed her arm again but she only yanked it away again.

"I ain't going anywhere until you tell me what you really mean! Do you really believe that I'm like Tyson?" Sam said now annoyed with Kai.

-You're acting like him now! - Kai thought to himself but he couldn't say that or he'd never get Sam to move! So instead he shook his head.

"No I don't think you're like Tyson."

Then a voice in his head kept saying **_kiss her, kiss her that'll shut her up!_** he was just about to follow the voice's advice when she said

"But that wasn't what you were thinking just then was it." Sam said in a huff and continued walking.

Kai stood there for a minute amazed, how did she know what he was thinking?

He then remembered what she had said to him when they both met that night two days ago. 'No you're not dreaming.' She had been able to read his thoughts then as well but how?

"Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there like a statue?" Sam said breaking his thoughts.

He ran to catch up with her, when he had she asked him.

"You wouldn't know the way out would you? All these corridors look the same to me, makes me glad I left." Still a little annoyed with him, which showed in her voice.

"This way."

They ran down one corridor then another Sam not saying anything to Kai except for 'Which way now?' until Kai couldn't stand it anymore.

"That's it!" he said.

"Huh?" Sam said shocked at his sudden outburst.

"You haven't said a word to me since you thought I said you act like Tyson. Which you do at times!"

"So now you admit it! Why didn't you just say that in the first place instead of lying! What do you think I can't take the truth or something?" Sam argued back.

"No I don't. I say one little comment about you _sometimes_ talking too much and you turn it into a full argument!"

"Well it's nice to know how you really feel Kai!"

"You wanna know how I feel? Fine! Then I'll tell you how _I_ feel…" Kai began.

-Huh? _I_ feel? What does he mean?- Sam wondered looking totally confused, she then remembered where they were.

"Perhaps we should continue this another time." All anger gone as she started to walk away.

"What's the matter don't want to hear the truth." Kai said as she walked away.

"Whatever. I just want to get outta here" Sam replied as she turned the corner.

When she realised that Kai wasn't following her she popped her head back round the corner. "You coming? Or do I have to find the way out myself?" she said with sarcasm.

Kai sighed, "Yea I'm coming." Walking towards the corner she just went round.

It was a good thing he loved her or he would of left her on her own back when she took her arm away.

When they finally made it out they saw Tyson and Ray waiting for them.

"Well you guys certainly took your time." Ray said.

"Yea what cha do take the long way round or something." Tyson added.

"What are you guys talking about? And why do keep looking at me like that?" Sam asked still a little annoyed.

"Looking at you like what Sam?" Tyson said innocently.

"Never mind Tyson." She said and turned to walk off but before she did she said

"Oh and Tyson apparently Kai thinks we're alike." And with that walked off.

"What? What does she mean you think we're alike?" Tyson asked Kai.

"Forget it Tyson." Kai said starting to walk off himself.

"No I won't forget Kai, I wanna know what she meant." Tyson said nearly shouting at him

"It's looks like they had a argument in there." Ray said.

"Gee ya think." Tyson said, "What do _you_ think she meant Ray?"

"I think we should just let them sort it out themselves and not get involved."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know Tyson, but by telling you I think she was trying to get back at Kai." Ray explained.

"Really?"

"Yea come on let's get going this place is starting to give me the creeps."

"I'm right behind you." Tyson said.

Sam sighed as she approached the gates, was it right to tell what she did to Tyson? It was more out of spite than anything she wanted to get Kai back for saying in the first place. And now she was feeling a little guilty for saying it, she knew Tyson wouldn't let up until he knew what she meant and suddenly felt a little sorry for Kai having to put with it. She stopped and turned round to see how far the others were behind her, Kai wasn't that far behind her and Ray and Tyson were a little way behind him.

Suddenly she felt something fall on her head she looked up to see something large was about to fall on her then just before it hit she was pushed out of the way. She landed a couple of feet away when she turned back to see what happened she saw Dranzer and Draciel lying at her feet. Fear took over and she instantly knew who saved her but what happened to him she hoped it wasn't what was thinking.

"KAI…" she shouted hoping he would respond but no luck.

"Sam what's wrong?" Max asked running up to her after hearing her shout.

"I… I…" was all she could say choking on her words. Tears were starting to roll down her face. -Please… please be okay Kai … please! - She thought as she collapsed back to the ground.

"What's going on?" Ray asked appearing a moment later with Tyson.

"We just about to ask you the same question." Dizzi said.

"Where's Kai?" Tyson asked looking round but not seeing him.

Sam's sobs became louder as Tyson asked.

"I think I know what happened." Kenny said.

"Yea?" Max asked.

"This thing was going to land on Sam but Kai pushed her outta the way just in time." Kenny explained.

"So what happened to Kai?" Ray asked.

"He has to be okay! He just has to be!" Sam suddenly said still crying.

"First I think you and Max should try and calm Sam down. Tyson and I will look for Kai."

"Right." Max said walking over to Sam with Ray following.

Ray noticed Dranzer and Draciel down near Sam's feet and realised why she was so upset. He picked them both up and went to where Max was.

"Here Max." he said handing him back his Draciel.

"Thanks Ray."

They both sat down beside Sam, Max tried to lift up her so she wasn't on the floor anymore but she fought him eventually it took _both_ Max and Ray to get Sam up right.

"It'll be okay Sam." Max said.

"Yea Kai's going to be fine. Don't worry about him. He tough just like you are." Ray joked a little trying to stop Sam from crying.

"Why? Why did he have to do it!" Sam asked in a childlike voice.

"Because he loves you." Max said without thinking.

Sam immediately stopped crying and looked at Max in amazement.

"Way to go Max." Ray said " I think Kai would have wanted to tell her himself."

"Hey it stopped her crying didn't it." Max said cheekily.

"Did you mean that Max?" Sam asked with a sniff.

"Uh…that all depends." Max answered nervously.

"On what?" Sam asked.

"On whether you'll calm down or not." Ray answered.

"I'm sorry, guess I've been acting like a big kid huh." Sam said trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"That's okay. When you've known Tyson as long as we have you get used to it." Max answered with a smile.

"Come on let's get you back to the hotel." Ray said.

"But Kai?" Sam started to say when Max interrupted.

"Don't worry about him Tyson and the Chief are looking for him." Max said.

"But…"

"No buts." Ray interrupted "You need to get some rest."

Sam wanted to argue some more but judging by the expression on Ray and Max's faces she knew it would be an argument that she would lose. So she just nodded while taking one last look at where the 'object' had fallen.

**Back at the hotel – **

Sam was sleeping peacefully in her room when Tyson and Kenny returned. They looked completely worn out.

"So?" Max asked.

"Did you manage to find him?" Ray added.

"Yea he's in the hospital right now." Tyson answered as he slumped down onto couch.

"How's Sam doing?" Kenny asked.

"She's sleeping." Max replied.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Tyson said yawning.

"Yea." Kenny said.

"It has been a rough couple of days." Max said.

But there came no reply. Tyson had fallen asleep and Kenny had go off to his room, Max assumed to get some sleep as well.

"I'm going to check on Sam." Ray said getting up.

"K."

He came back a moment later.

"Is she still sleeping?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure." Ray replied.

"Huh?"

"When I opened the door she was laying still but heard movement before I opened it." He explained.

"Poor girl. She's had a lot of things happen to her lately." Max said solemnly.

Ray gave a nod.

"I just hope she can forgive herself for what happened to Kai."

"What do you mean Ray?" Max wondered.

**In Ray/Kai/Sam's room – **

Sam lay on her side in 'her' bed; technically it was Kai's which made it worse. She had heard someone come in to check on her but she pretended to still be asleep. She felt like she couldn't face anyone after what happened. It still didn't make any sense, why would Kai do that? First he comes to her rescue then he pushes her out the way of a falling object. But why? It just didn't make any sense. 'Because he loves you.' Max's voice said suddenly in her head. He never did tell her if it was true or not.

**_Of course it's true stupid._** a voice said in her head. **_Didn't you hear what Ray said after 'Way to go Max. I think Kai would have wanted to tell her himself.'_**

**_But it can't be._**

**_And why not? It asked. Haven't you figured anything out from the dreams you were getting?_**

**_Now you're confusing me._** she said.

**_Hello… Earth to Sam. The very first dream you had about Kai rescuing you, what happened?_**

**_If you're in my head you should know! And beside why am I talking to you anyway?_**

**_Fine then I guess you won't find out the truth._**

"What?" she said out loud.

_What do you think I can't take the truth or something?" Sam argued back._

_"No I don't. I say one little comment about you sometimes talking too much and you turn it into a full argument!"_

_"Well it's nice to know how you feel Kai!"_

_"You wanna know how I feel? Fine! Then I'll tell you how I feel…" Kai began._

"How he feels…" she said repeating what Kai had said to her. "But he can't…"

"He does." A voice said interrupting her thoughts.

Turned round instantly and saw Ray in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough."

"That's doesn't help Ray." She replied and turned back round.

"It doesn't help that you're blaming yourself for a what happened to Kai either." He said sitting on his bed facing her.

Sam turned round so she didn't have face Ray only to see Max now standing in the doorway.

"He's right you know." Max said.

"Leave me alone." She said as she turned to lie on her back and pulled the covers up over her head.

"Sam you can't blame yourself for what happened." Max said sitting on the edge of 'her' bed.

"Who said I was blaming myself anyway?" she said from under the covers though a little muffled.

"It's obvious from your actions that you are." Ray answered.

"Yea well sorry Ray but you're wrong." Came another muffled replied.

Ray smiled at that answer.

"You know that's exactly what Kai said to me before he realised."

Sam pulled the covers down and turned to face him.

"Before he realised what?"

"Perhaps we should let him tell you that." Max answered.

Sam shook her head.

"I doubt he'd want to see me. Especially after what happened." She sighed "And I'm not talking about the 'accident' either."

"Then why do you think he wouldn't want to see you? I'm sure he'd be relieved to see that you're alright." Max said.

Again Sam shook her head, and went back under the covers once again.

"You had an argument didn't you." Ray guessed.

Sam gave no answer, which told him he was right.

"It had something to do with that comment you made to Tyson." He continued.

"Just leave it okay Ray." Sam said finally answering.

"We know there's something wrong Sam. I think we've known you long enough to figure that out at least." Max said.

"I'm fine."

"You know it's really strange how alike you and Kai really are." Ray said, thinking of the way Kai was acting when they their conversation.

"Yea well he doesn't seem to think so. He thinks I'm more like Tyson." Sam said.

"Why does he think that?" Max asked winking at Ray.

This could be the chance they'd been waiting for to find out what was wrong, to which Ray gave a nod.

"Because he says that I sometimes talk too much."

"Anything else?" Ray asked.

Sam then came out from under the covers, sat up then said

"Actually no. That's all he said." Suddenly realising the point Kai was making when they were arguing.

"Well I don't see how he can say that you are then." Max said.

"He didn't actually _say_ I was like Tyson I think he was just referring to him."

"So now will you go see him?" Ray asked.

"No I can't." Sam replied.

"Will you do it for us then?" Max asked.

"What?" Sam asked looking at him.

"You can take him Dranzer at the same time." Ray added placing Dranzer on Sam's lap.

Sam looked at Dranzer and smiled "Okay for you guys, but I'm not sure I can promise anything."

"All we want is for you to go and see him." Max answered.

Although what Max had said confused her, a little she gave them a nod of her head.


	9. I Love You Part One

**Title: Betrayal & Comebacks  
****By: Moonlit Sea **

-Thoughts-

Chapter 9 – I Love You (Part 1)

It had been a week since Sam had said that she would go and see Kai and he was starting to wonder if Sam was okay. He was told by both Ray and Max that she would visit him and he now was starting to worry.

"I'm sure she'll come tomorrow Kai." Tyson said

Kai wasn't so sure that she would, he was starting to give up hope that she would ever come and see him. But what was keeping her away? According to Ray he had given Dranzer to Sam to give to him, which gave her a _reason_ to come and visit but she never did. He sat in his hospital bed staring out the window, the irony of it was he was in the exact same room Sam was in when her ankle was damaged but no one told Kai that not wanting to make things any worse for him.

"Why won't she come?" Kai wondered aloud.

"Every time she said she'd come she chickened out at the last minute. Coming up with some sort of excuse. What was it this time again?" Tyson asked one of the others.

"She said she felt ill or was that last times excuse." Kenny said thinking.

"No that's not it, she said she had things to do." Max said.

Kai sighed he wanted to see her, see that she was okay. But if she wouldn't come he couldn't do anything about it. But why? What was wrong? He lay there thinking about her about why she wouldn't come. When it hit him, what if she didn't feel the same way as he did anymore, Kai felt his heart sink at that statement. He didn't want to believe it was true that she _did_ feel the same way but it was the only reason as to why she would be stayed away.

'I gave up my feelings long ago.' He remembered her saying. It wasn't fair now that he realised his feelings for her she had none for him.

Perhaps it was for the best that she didn't see him, he didn't think he could stand it knowing she didn't feel that way.

* * *

Sam walked around the town not knowing where she was going. She just needed to go somewhere; she couldn't stay in the hotel room anymore. She went down one street then another and found herself in front of the hospital wondering how she got there.

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out Dranzer.

"I guess it's time to give you back to Kai." She said. Dranzer glowed, Sam smiled and looked up at the window she knew to be Kai's room. 'He's in the same room you were in.' one of the guys told her. She found it a little funny that of all rooms in the hospital Kai would end up in the exact same room she had. She walked in still holding Dranzer in her hand, everyone looked at her strangely as she walked past but she ignored them -you'd think they've never seen a girl before.- she thought. -Or could it be because I have Dranzer in my hand.- it didn't matter anyway she knew where she was going.

When she reached the room she stopped, a little hesitant to go in what would he say to her? Would he be pleased to see her like Max and Ray said? Or would he tell her to get out? She sighed, then gathering her courage she slowly opened the door. -Might as well get this over with.-

She saw that Kai was sleeping, not wanting to disturb him she crept in quietly and placed Dranzer on the bedside table and went to walk out. She stopped just before reaching the door, if she couldn't face him now how was it going to be when he got out from hospital? She turned back and looked at his sleeping form.

-He looks so peaceful.- she thought -I don't want to wake him but I have to say…-

"I'm sorry." she says softly and headed out the door.

As the door closed Kai opened his eyes, he felt like his heart had just smashed into a million pieces. He had woken up when he heard the door open but didn't feel like talking to anyone so pretended to still be asleep. He now wished that had opened his eyes as soon as the door opened. What she said and it had proved to him that she didn't have any more feelings for him now.

**Back at the hotel** **(Ray/Kai/Sam's room) **– 

(A week later)

"But Sam you can't leave!" Ray said.

"It's no good Ray. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Sam replied, "Ever since I came here there's been nothing but trouble."

"But that isn't your fault." Ray argued back.

"No? Who was it that destroyed that young girls blade? Me, who was it that got 'captured'? Me, who was it that got Kai put in hospital? ME. It was all me!"

"Hey what's going on?" Tyson asked walking into the room.

"Sam's leaving." Ray answered.

"Thanks Ray, why don't ya just tell the whole world as well. I'm sure they'd be interested." Sam said a little annoyed.

"What! Sam you can't leave!" Tyson said repeating what Ray had earlier.

Sam sighed; she wasn't going through all this again.

"Just give me one good reason why I shouldn't." she said.

"Uh… because… uh…" Tyson stuttered trying to think of a reason.

He then saw Moonstar on Sam's 'bed' and picked her up.

"Because I have Moonstar." And ran off.

"TYSON!" Sam shouted and ran after him nearly knocking Max over in the process.

"Hey watch where you're going Sam." Max said to Sam's retreating figure. "Where's she off to in such a hurry anyway?"

"I think she's going to kill Tyson." Ray joked.

"Why? What'd he do this time?" he then saw a half packed bag on the bed. "Hey who's leaving?"

"Tyson took Moonstar and Sam's leaving." Ray answered.

"What! She can't!"

"I know."

Then Tyson ran back into the room.

"Hey guys you gotta help me. She's on the war path!" he said half panting.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have taken her blade." Max commented.

"Hey it was the only thing I could think of at the time to keep her here." Tyson retaliated.

"Looks like it back fired huh." Ray joked again with a smile.

"Come on guys you gotta help me."

Then Sam's voice was heard "Tyson where ever you are I'll find you! And when I do you better give back Moonstar or you're going to be in big trouble!" and she didn't sound too pleased.

Max and Ray nearly ended up on the floor laughing at the expression on Tyson's face when he heard what Sam said.

"What do we get outta it Tyson?" Max asked trying hard not to laugh.

"How about not seeing your good friend here not ground to a pulp." Tyson said a little annoyed with Max.

"Sorry Tyson not good enough." Ray said trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Come on guys!" Tyson pleaded.

"There you are!" a voice said making Tyson jump.

As much fun as it was to watch Tyson keep out of Sam's reach, he had a point he did need help.

"Tyson over here!" Max shouted.

Tyson immediately threw Moonstar over to Max.

"No!" Sam said as she watched Moonstar sail though the air.

As Max caught it Sam gave a sigh of relief, she then walked over to him.

"Max, give me Moonstar." She said calmly but there was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Say please." Max teased.

"Please Max."

"Hmmm." Max said as if thinking "Okay but on one condition."

"Which is?"

"That you stay." Tyson said.

Sam shook her head "Sorry not possible."

"Why not?" Ray asked.

"I only came here as a 'backup' team member, and besides Kai comes back today so you no longer need me." She explained hiding the _real_ reason. "Now if you don't mind Max I'd like my blade back."

"But I don't have it." He said innocently.

Sam looked at him as if to say 'yea right.'

"Ray does." Throwing it over to Ray.

She turned to Ray "Ray if _you_ don't give me _my_ blade back I will _not_ be held responsible for my actions."

Ray looked at Max and Tyson who both shrugged.

-Great.-he thought sarcastically -What am I going to do now? If I give her back Moonstar she'll leave but if I don't lord knows what she'll do!-

Sam was slowly walking towards Ray who was slowly walking backwards until he was up against the wall. Then suddenly a voice said, "Give her back Moonstar Ray."

Everyone except Sam –she _knew_ who it was- turned to see...

"Kai."

Kai walked in.

"Give it back to her."

"But if I do that then she'll leave." Ray explained.

An expression of hurt spread across Kai's face then it disappeared just as quickly.

"And if you don't give her back I won't be held responsible for what happens." Sam added.

"You see the problem I have."

"If she wants to leave that's her choice." Kai answered.

"Kai you okay?" Max asked amazed at what Kai had just said.

"I'm fine. Now give her back Moonstar."

Max, Tyson and Ray were now all stunned at Kai's reaction, a week ago he would have done anything to be with her and now he doesn't even care if she leaves? What was going on? Had he changed his mind?

Seeing her chance Sam snatched Moonstar out of Ray's hand.

"Thank you," she said. Walking back to her stuff making sure to put Moonstar back in her pocket so Tyson couldn't take her again.

She then picked up her bag and said.

"Well it's been fun guys but I gotta go. See ya." And walk out of the room.

"Kai how could you let her leave like that?" Tyson asked.

"Yea I thought you…" but Max didn't finish his sentence as Kai stared at him as if to say 'don't you even dare think about finishing that sentence.'

He then turned to Tyson.

"It was her choice Tyson, I had nothing to do with it."

"You could have at least stopped her." Tyson answered back.

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked as he walked back out of the room.

"I don't get it." Tyson said suddenly breaking the silence in the room.

"Yea what happened?" Max wondered.

"I… guess we'll never know." Ray said.

"Well I'm going to try and stop her no matter what Kai says." Tyson said going off to find Sam.

"Tyson wait!" Max said going after him.

Ray just shook his head; he wondered what had changed Kai's mind. He was so… happy when he realised he loved Sam, and now he was letting her walk away why?

He walked into the other room intending to ask Kai why he was letting her go, but found him on the balcony just staring out at the town or so he thought.

He was actually looking down at Sam leaving the hotel; a single tear fell down his face as he watched her go. Then it was as if she knew he was watching and turned back to look seeing him on the balcony, she then mouthed the words 'bye Kai.' And continued on her way. -Goodbye Sam, take care of yourself.- he thought to himself.

"I don't get you at times Kai." Ray suddenly said from behind him.

If he was expecting a reply he wasn't going to get one. He then went to stand beside him and saw the trail of that single tear on his face.

"Why did you let her go?" he asked.

"It none of your business Ray." Kai said still looking the retreating form of Sam.

"I know you still like her Kai. You can't hide it." He continued ignoring what Kai had just said.

"Guess I'll just have to try harder then won't I." Kai replied.

"What happened? Was it because she didn't go and see you?" Ray asked.

"She did see me."

"And?"

Kai didn't answer he just started out at the town. 'I'm sorry.' Sam's last words to him, he could feel more tears threatening to come out but fought them back.

"Kai? Kai what happened? I can't help if you don't tell me."

" I don't need your help Ray." Kai answered walking back inside.

"Of course you do otherwise you would never of realised that you love her." Ray stated following Kai.

Kai stopped for a moment as if thinking.

"Yea well that was then and this is now. And I'm telling you I don't need your help." He said before walking on.

"Whether you like it or not Kai you're getting my help." Ray answered back.

**Somewhere in the town – **

Sam was walking towards the train station she looked at her watch and sighed. She still had thirty minutes until her train came; she decided to sit in the park to waste a few of those minutes. Her 'job' was over and it was time to return home, she was suppose to 'bring the Bladebreakers back down to Earth' and she had done that. But she was a little sad to be leaving them; they had treated her like one of them. Something that she hadn't felt in a long time even when helping others she always felt like the odd one out and was always glad when she could leave. Now though she felt like she didn't want to leave but she knew she had to, there were others that needed her help, but she would never forget the Bladebreakers and their kindness especially Kai. She shook her head to dislodge the thought; if she thought of him she'd never be able to leave.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh no, it's not taken." She replied not really concentrating.

The person sat down next to her.

"So what cha doing out here?" they asked.

"Oh… just thinking." She replied wondering why the voice sounded so familiar.

"About anything in particular?"

Sam smiled.

"Just a group of friends… who I have to leave."

"Do you want to leave them?"

Sam shook her head "No not really." She gave a small smile "Especially one of them."

"Then why are you?"

"Because I have to. It's part of my 'job'." She replied.

"He must be very special if you don't wanna leave him."

"Yea he is." She said with a smile. Then suddenly realised where she had heard the voice before she turned to the person sitting next to her. "Tyson?"

"Hey." He smiled "It took you a while."

"Yea well I wasn't really concentrating. If I was we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh I would of walked off ages ago."

"Somehow I don't think you would of." Tyson said.

"Huh?"

"Coz Tyson wouldn't of let ya." Another voice says.

Sam turned to her right and saw Max she smiled.

"I guess so. So what are guys doing here anyway?"

"Looking for you." Tyson answered.

Sam shook her head.

"It's no good you know. I'm not going back."

"You just said you didn't wanna leave." Max reminded her.

"That maybe so but it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" Tyson stated.

"No, it doesn't I go where I'm needed not where I like." Sam explained.

"But you're _needed_ here." Max said.

"Not anymore I'm not. My 'work' here was done when Kai returned." Looking at the ground.

"Ahh Sam there you are." An older voice said.

Sam lifted her head to see Mr. Dickenson standing in front of her.

"Hey Mr. D." Tyson said greeting him.

"Hello Tyson, I'm afraid your trains been cancelled Sam."

-Great just what I don't need.- she thought.

"Hey you hear that Maxie. that means that Sam's staying." Tyson said cheerfully.

"That's great." Max smiled.

"Why?" she asked Mr. Dickenson ignoring Tyson and Max.

"Something about the track needing major repairs." He explained.

"So what am I to do while it's being fixed?"

"You come back with us." Max told her.

"You'll have to stay here while it gets fixed. You can stay with the team if you like." He replied.

"If you don't mind I'd like my own room." She said solemnly.

"Of course sharing with five boys must be a bit of a handful."

Sam shook her head once again.

"No I got used to that."

"Then why?" Tyson asked his cheerfulness gone.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Same hotel Mr. Dickenson?" she asked.

He gave a nod and she headed off.

"Hey what up!" Tyson shouted as he went after her.

"Hey Tyson wait!" Max said running after Tyson.

**In Sam's hotel room – **

"Hey Sam why did you want your own room?" Tyson asked.

"Yea if you can stand staying with us you can stand just about anything." Max joked.

"Right even…ouch! Max!" Tyson yelped in pain as Max kicked him.

"Whoops sorry Tyson."

Sam just stared out the window, not answering though she was holding Moonstar in her hand. " I just needed some time to myself that's all." She said finally answering.

"It wouldn't be because of Kai would it?"

"Tyson." Max said not believing that Tyson had just asked that.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that I'm still here." she said not answering Tyson's question.

Which told both them that he was right. There then came a knock at the door but Sam didn't move from her place, so Tyson went to open the door.

"Ray!" Tyson said surprised to see him.

"How did you know we were here?" Max asked.

"Mr. Dickenson told me where you were." Ray answered walking in.

Sam then wondered who else he might have told about her still being here.


	10. I Love You Part Two

**Title: Betrayal & Comebacks  
By: Moonlit Sea **

**Disclaimer**: I'm going to say the disclaimer this time, as there are other things with in here that I don't own besides Beyblade. So here goes…

I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters; I also don't own the songs Tell Him & My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. The only things I _do_ own are the character Samantha (Sam) Janeway and the Bit-Beast Moonstar (and this fic obv).

Enjoy!

-Thoughts-

Chapter 10 – I Love You (Part 2)

"Looks like you guys were successful in making Sam stay."

"Actually she's here because her train was cancelled." Max explained.

"Really?" Ray said trying to hide a smile "How long are you here for Sam?" he asked.

But Sam didn't answer or even move from her spot it was like she had been turned into a statue.

"Until they can fix the tracks." Tyson said answering for her.

"Is she okay?" Ray asked Tyson and Max quietly.

Max shook his head.

"She's been like that ever since she walked in." Tyson explained.

"Hmmm." Ray said thinking he knew what the problem might be.

"Did you come here for a reason Ray?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Hm? Oh yea the Chief wants to see all of us."

"What for?" Tyson asked.

"Dunno he wouldn't say." Ray answered.

"We'd better be going. You going to be okay Sam?" Max asked.

"I'll be fine."

"You're right Ray, Kai and Sam really are alike." Tyson said walking out the door.

Sam turned round at Tyson's comment.

"What did you say Tyson?"

But he was already gone, She sighed. And sat on her bed, it was a very big coincidence that the train was cancelled _and_ that her room was virtually next door to theirs. She couldn't help but think it was all planned some how. She knew she was lying to herself _and_ to Tyson and Max when she had said she _had_ to go, she didn't _have_ to go anywhere. They could always find someone else and besides there was no one waiting for her at home, no one even cared she was gone! But she just couldn't shake the feeling that everything had been planned somehow, the train and the room. She sighed again it was getting dark so she couldn't go out and let Moonstar have a some exercise, or could she? An idea suddenly struck her and she left her room heading towards the roof.

* * *

Kai had just closed the door to their room he couldn't stay there any more Kenny was driving him crazy with his 'pre-tournament speech'. Just as he looked down the corridor he thought he saw…

"Sam? It can't be."

He followed the person up to the roof all the while thinking -it can't be her, can it? But I thought she left? Could I of been wrong in thinking that she didn't feel anything for me?- that last thought sparked his hope and he could feel his heart slowly coming back to life.

**

* * *

On the roof of the hotel –**

There was a gentle breeze up here, Sam let the wind blow through her hair before looking round. It wasn't perfect but it would do, she launched Moonstar giving her the exercise she so badly needed. Then put on her earphones and turning on her Walkman that she had brought with her, it was already half way through a song:

_Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon _

_Rise in his eyes_

_Reach out to him_

_And whisper_

_Tender words so soft and sweet_

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself._

-Great. Out of all the songs it could have started from it had to choose that one!- she thought.

Suddenly someone put a hand on her shoulder making her jump, she turned round instantly.

"K…Kai." Extremely surprised to see him.

She took her earphones off but left her Walkman still playing.

"I was hoping it would be you," he said.

"Huh? Hoping?" still in a state of shock.

"I wanna tell you something."

Sam then turned her back on Kai and went over to where Moonstar was then picked her up.

"Oh? And uh… what would that be?" she asked a little nervously. Although she had a pretty good idea of what it might be.

"I…I wanna say that I… I…" Kai said stammering.

Sam walked towards the roofs edge and looked out at the night lit town, holding Moonstar firmly in her hand.

"You don't have to tell me anything Kai. I know." She says as the wind blew at her face.

"Huh? You know?"

"Yes. It's my fault you ended up in hospital and I'm sorry. Sorry I ever came here." now looking at Moonstar.

'I'm sorry' those words repeating in his mind. That's what she meant back at the hospital. She didn't mean that she didn't have any feelings for him she meant she was sorry for putting him _in_ hospital. He felt like jumping for joy! But wait did that mean she blamed herself for what happened to him?

"It wasn't your fault Sam." He said walking towards her.

"Yes it was. If it wasn't for me turning what you said into an argument then you wouldn't of got hurt in the first place."

Kai stood beside Sam and said

"Sam look at me."

"No." looking back at the night lit town.

"_Look_ at me." He repeated a little more forcefully.

Sam shook her head, Kai grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing him but she turned her head away. Kai smiled and gently turned her head.

"I don't regret saving you," he said while looking into her eyes.

"But how…" Sam was about to say when Kai kissed her.

When he broke the kiss he said

"That's how."

Sam then smiled.

"So... uh... what do I have to do to get another one?" she asked cheekily.

Kai gave a little laugh.

"All you have to do is ask."

"Then may I please have another one?"

"That depends." Kai teased.

"Oh?"

"On whether or not you'll kiss me back."

"Well kiss me again and you'll find out." She answered.

At that moment Sam awoke in her hotel room.

-What a strange dream.- she thought -it's even stranger than the dreams I was having when I was at the Abbey. Could it be that my old feelings for Kai are resurfacing?-

"I…guess there's only one way to find out." She said quietly.

**In the Bladebreakers hotel room – **

Early next morning Kai found a note address to him under the door. He picked it up and read it:

'Kai,

Please come to room 501 at 10am.'

The name had been scribble out but Kai could just make it out. It said 'Sam'.

-But I thought she left?- he thought -room 501 that's across the hall. Tyson and his practical jokes! I'll get him for this!-

He stormed off to Tyson and Max's room slamming the door open making poor Max jump.

"Kai." Max said with his hand over his heart as if trying slow it down. "Do you _have_ to do that?" still trying to calm himself down from the shock of the door slamming open.

"Do you know anything about this Max?" Kai asked walking over to him and showing him the note.

"Not me Kai." Max answered after reading it.

"Tyson." Kai said turning to the other boy who was still sleeping.

"I don't think it would have been Tyson. You know him when he falls asleep not even a earthquake can wake him up." Max said.

There was only one other person left who could of done it. After taking the note back from Max and ignoring his 'hey watch it Kai.' comment he left their room heading towards the room he shared with Ray. As he entered he saw Ray was just getting up.

"Morning Kai." Ray said.

"I suppose you thought it was funny." Kai said walking towards him.

"Huh? Though what was funny?" he asked confused.

Kai gave the note to Ray.

"Well it wasn't. And I'd appreciate it if you'd stay outta my business Ray." His anger clear in his voice.

"But Kai, I _didn't_ write this." Ray said he wasn't going to be blamed for something he didn't do.

"But…if you didn't… then who did?" Kai asked all anger suddenly gone.

"As the saying goes 'when you've gone through the possible whatever remains no matter how impossible is possible'." (A/N I can't quite remember how that saying goes sorry)

"Are you saying that Sam's still here?" Kai said a tad of excitement seeping through into his voice.

Ray was about answer when a voice said

"Hey Ray, could you help me in waking Tyson up?"

"Sure Max I'll be there in a minute."

Kai looked at the clock it was only eight thirty, he had an hour and a half before he would know. But why would they or she need until ten o'clock? He sighed and decided to get a little air before having breakfast. As he pasted Max and Tyson's room he heard Ray ask, "Why didn't you let me say what I was going to say?"

"She asked us not to tell anyone she was still here." Max replied.

"You don't think she still blames herself do you?" Ray asked.

Kai didn't hear Max's reply as he had already moved on, if they were right and she was still here why didn't she want anyone to know?

**At the train station – **

-Hn I knew it was a little too convenient that the train got cancelled.- Sam thought.

She decided to come down to see if there really was something wrong with the train or whether it was all just a lie to keep her here. And so far had found that the train had come and gone as usual, and that there wasn't anything really wrong with tracks. Although there would be some works done on them tomorrow for the next couple of weeks.

She looked at the timetable to see when the next train would arrive. It was at ten then she remembered that she said she would meet Kai at ten so that was out of the question, she looked at time the next one would be, it wouldn't arrive until twelve the next day but the works started before then so it wouldn't come at all.

She was now faced with a problem. She had chance to go home now and not meet up with Kai as she had planned, or she could meet with him and not go back.

-Great, I have a choice between home or Kai!- She sighed - no one wants me at home so there's no point going back there. But Kai doesn't want me here either. What a choice! Either way I look at it I'm where I'm not wanted.-

'It's her choice if she wants to leave.' Kai's words going through her mind.

She sighed once again and started to walk out of the station it was now nine thirty, she had just enough time to go back and get her stuff if she was to leave. As she walked back to the hotel wondering what to do she saw Kai sitting on a bench and suddenly part of a song came into in mind.

_But what you must understand_

_You can't let the chance _

_To love him pass you by_

She smiled she now knew what to do and hurried back to the hotel.

**Back at the hotel – **

It had just turned ten and Kai was standing outside room 501 wondering if it really was Sam that sent the note. It had bothered him all morning and now he was going to find out, he knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again but still there was no answer, he tried the door and it opened. He didn't like the look of this but he just had to know 'She asked us not to tell anyone she was still here.' Max's voice repeated in his head. He cautiously looked into the room and was surprised to hear singing.

_I'm scared_

_So afraid to show I care_

_Will he think me weak_

_If I tremble when I speak_

_Oooh – what if_

_There's another he's thinking of_

_Maybe he's in love_

_I'd feel like a fool_

_Life can be so cruel _

_I don't know what to do_

_I've been there_

_With my heart out in my hand_

_But what you must understand_

_You can't let the chance _

_To love him pass you by_

_Should I_

_Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon _

_Rise in his eyes_

_Reach out to him_

_And whisper_

_Tender words so soft and sweet_

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself._

Kai walked in to see Sam sitting on her bed looking out the window. She obviously hadn't heard him come in as she was listening to her Walkman.

_Touch him_

_With gentleness you feel inside_

_Your love can't be denied_

_The truth will set you free_

_You'll have what's meant to be_

_All in time you'll see_

_I love him _

_Of that much I can be sure_

_I don't think I could endure_

_If I let him walk away_

_When I have so much to say_

_I'll_

_Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon _

_Rise in his eyes_

_Reach out to him_

_And whisper_

_Tender words so soft and sweet_

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself._

Kai was amazed at the song she was singing, could it be that she singing about him?

_Love is light that surely glows_

_In the hearts of those who know_

_It's a steady flame that grows_

_Feed the fire with all passion you _

_can show_

_Tonight love will assume its place_

_This memory time cannot replace_

_Blind faith will lead love where it has _

_to go_

_Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon _

_Rise in his eyes_

_Reach out to him_

_And whisper_

_Tender words so soft and sweet_

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself._

_Never let him go_

Sam took off her earphones ignoring the next song but it could still be heard:

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That's how I know you go on_

She turned round to look at the clock and jumped surprised to see Kai behind her.

"Don't do that!" she said smiling, "Uh… how long have you been there anyway."

Looking at the clock near him it said five past ten.

"Long enough I guess. Well aren't you going to say anything?"

Kai just stared at her.

"I guess not." She turned back round "You can sit down you know." She said looking at him through the reflection in the window.

Kai didn't move or say anything but just kept staring at her.

Sam smiled.

"If you're not going to say anything I guess I'll just get back to my singing." Starting to put her earphones back in.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

She suddenly jumped again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned round slowly to see Kai smiling.

"I'm glad you'd stayed." He finally said.

She took out her 'phones and replied.

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten how to speak."

"I was just surprised that's all."

"You? Surprised? Now that's unusual." She joked.

"Hey." Kai said defensibly.

They both laughed.

"I'm glad I stayed too." She then turned back to the window "Although I am sorry about the trouble I've caused."

"That wasn't your fault."

"Yes it…" she stopped this conversation was going in the same direction as her dream.

"Sam you okay?" Kai asked sitting next to her.

"Hm? Oh yea I'm okay." Coming out of her thoughts.

She turned to look at the clock again it had just turned half eleven.

"Had breakfast yet?" she asked, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

Kai shook his head.

"Good then we can have it together." She said getting up but nearly strangling herself in the process. She had forgotten all about her Walkman.

Kai shook his head to dislodge the thought that just appeared in his mind and helped her untangle herself from the earphones.

"Actually I'm not hungry." He said.

"Well that's tough coz I am." Sam replied, walking towards the door.

Kai turned to her and said.

"You expect me to watch you eat? You are like Tyson."

"Now don't start that again." Sam said then asked, "Are you coming great and almighty Kai?"

"What did you just call me?" he asked.

"You heard me." Smiling.

"I don't think I did."

"I called you the great and almighty Kai." She repeated trying to keep a straight face.

"That's it." He said running after her.

Sam laughed as she ran down the corridor.

"Come on Kai even a snail can run faster than you!" Sam teased.

She then ran straight into Ray.

"Hey Ray." She smiled then looked behind her to see how far away Kai was. "Ahhh… I liked to stay and chat but… ahhh… I gotta go…" slowly walking backward.

As she turned to run off she bumped into Max they both feel to the floor with a 'thud'.

"Oooh." Max said holding his head.

"Hey Maxie you okay?" Tyson asked helping him up.

"Yea I think so." He replied then looked to Sam seeing Ray helping her.

"Next time we run into each other let's not do it so hard." He joked.

"Yea." Sam said with a little laugh.

"Sam you okay?" Kai asked worriedly.

"I'm fine don't worry about me."

Everyone except Kai smiled remembering the first time she had said that.

"Who were you running from anyway?" Kenny asked.

"Kai." Sam answered.

That confused everyone.

"Why?"

Sam laughed a little before saying.

"Because I called him…"

"Sam." Kai interrupted.

"Yea?"

"What? What did you call him?" Tyson asked wanting to know.

"I'll tell ya later." She replied with a wink hoping Kai didn't notice.

"I thought you wanted to get some breakfast." Kai said wanting to change the subject.

"Yes oh…" stopping mid sentence "Never mind." Shaking her head and walking off.

Kai followed her.

"What was that all about?" Tyson asked confused.

"I don't think we wanna know." Ray answered as they all walked back to their room.

**In the hotel restaurant – **

Sam was munching on a piece of toast while Kai drank his tea, finally he said

"Sam when you were singing earlier, were you…singing about anyone n particular?" breaking the silence between them.

Sam smiled and answered

"Now that would be telling." Taking a sip of her drink "Why do you ask?"

"Oh…uh no reason."

"Anything else you wanna know?"

"No, it's just that I love you." he answered thinking he was speaking in mind.

"What?" Sam asked amazed.

It was then he realised that he had just said it out loud and went a little red. Sam smiled at Kai's predicament and placed a hand on top of his, making him go even redder.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to say that."

What? He accidentally confesses his love for her and she doesn't think he means it?

Sam stood up breaking the contact between them and finding herself suddenly wished she hadn't. She now knew she loved him back and that her feelings for him had never really gone, but she wanted to have a little fun first. Turning back to go up to the others but as she did so Kai grabbed her arm stopping her and making her heart jump at his touch.

She turned back to him.

"Yes I _did_ mean it."

Sam didn't answer she just gave a nod of her head.

"I…uh gotta go I… uh wanna to speak to uh… Tyson about something."

And with that left Kai wondering if she felt the same.

**In Tyson and Max's room – **

"You called him what?" Max asked laughing.

Tyson was already in tears of laughter.

"The great and almighty Kai." Sam repeated for the third time.

"No wonder he didn't want us to know." Kenny said walking in and seeing Tyson and Max in fits of laughter.

"Now you know why I was running." Sam said laughing a little herself.

"I wouldn't call him that though, he might be a little annoyed that Sam told you." Dizzi pointed out.

"Awww come on Dizzi it's only a bit of fun." Tyson said wiping his eyes.

"What is?" Ray asked from doorway, wondering what all laughing was about.

"Calling…" Tyson stopped mid sentence seeing Kai appear beside Ray. "…Max a…bad blader."

Max stopped laughing immediately.

"Hey Tyson that isn't very nice." Not seeing Kai was in the doorway.

Sam however had. -I think it's time I left.- she thought as she got up and headed towards the door but Kai wouldn't let her through.

" 'Cuse me." She said.

But Kai wouldn't move, he knew she'd told them. Which is something he didn't want especially Tyson. When Max got up to leave Kai let him through but when Sam tried it he wouldn't let her pass.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

Kai didn't answer to which Sam sighed.

"Kai if you don't move outta the way I'll make you." she knew it was an empty threat but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Kai raised an eyebrow at her.

"Grrr… fine then! Be like that!" she said moodily and sat back on Max's bed.

The others had all left near enough the same time Max had, leaving her the only one in the room. She could hear Tyson saying 'come on Max. You know I was only kidding!'

"I would like to return to my room sometime today you know." She said sarcastically.

Kai just shook his head.

"Fine!" she said laying back on Max's bed and looking up at the ceiling.

Kai smiled, walked over to her and sat down next to her. He leaned over her putting one hand on the other side of the bed so she couldn't get up.

"Now what did you call me earlier?" he asked.

Suddenly it all clicked into place, he was getting his 'revenge' for earlier. She looked at him and smiled.

"That all depends." She answered.

"On what?"

"On what the great and almighty Kai plans to do." She teased smiling.

"This."

He then leaned down and kissed her and after a few seconds she started to kiss him back.

When thy broke the kiss Sam said.

"You know we'd better continue this in my room or we might get a lot of interruptions."

"I'd like to see them try." Kai joked.

And they kissed again.


	11. New Beginnings

**Title: Betrayal & Comebacks  
****By: Moonlit Sea **

**A/N: **I always like to keep my readers happy so this ones for you guys:o) Hope ya all like it. I also hope that you don't get confused as this chap kinda starts off with a new story line. If you think it would be better as another story then just tell and I'll change it. So it's up to you guys again lol ;o)

-Thoughts-

_Person being heard through a speaker._

#Someone speaking through a microphone.#

Chapter 11 – New Beginnings

A couple of weeks later the team was on the move again and Max still hadn't forgiven Tyson for his comment about him being a 'bad blader'.

"Sam will you please tell Max I didn't mean it." Tyson pleaded.

"I've already told him three times Tyson. How many more times do you want me to say it?"

"Until he forgives me."

Sam sighed, "I fell into that one didn't I."

"Yup." Ray answered.

"Why don't you ask Kai…or Ray. I'm sure he'd listen to them better than me." She said to Tyson.

"Hey don't include me in your little 'problem'. Tyson shouldn't have said it in the first place." Ray stated.

"Like that helps Ray." Tyson responded.

"Too late Ray… you're already involved." Sam smiled.

"If you hadn't asked what we were laughing about then I wouldn't of said it." Tyson continued.

"I'm not going to argue with you Tyson." Turning back to the window after seeing Sam was right.

"You can't back out now Ray." Tyson said.

Sam walked back to her seat a smile on her face.

"You know it's all gonna backfire and come back to you don't you." Kai said as she sat next to him.

"I know but at least this way it gets Tyson outta my hair for a while." Sam answered. "And besides it's mainly your fault anyway." She continued kissing him on the cheek before going to see Max.

"What…" Kai was about to say but Sam was already gone.

"I'm sure Max has already forgiven Tyson. He's just getting him back for saying what he said." Kenny said from behind Kai.

"Then why doesn't he just beat him in a match, instead of having Tyson moaning about it." He forgot Kenny was sitting behind him and hoped he hadn't seen Sam kiss him.

"What? And spoil the fun." Dizzi said.

"I agree with Kai. It's starting to get annoying hearing Tyson continuously apologising. I don't know how Max can stand it."

Max was looking out the window when Sam arrived at his seat.

"Hey Max." She said sitting in the seat next to him.

"Hm? Oh hey Sam." Turning to face her.

"Listen I don't mean to be a bore or anything but could you pleeeease say that you've forgiven Tyson already. He's driving me nuts!"

Max shook his head and Sam sighed, she then heard the argument of Ray and Tyson heading in her direction. It was all too much for her and she just snapped, standing up to face them.

"THAT'S IT! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" she shouted.

Everyone stared at Sam in amazement.

"I'VE HAD IT! WITH ALL OF YOU!"

Tyson opened his mouth to say something when Sam beat him to it.

"TYSON WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT SURPRISED MAX HASN'T FORGIVEN YOU YET THE WAY YOU KEEP GOING ON! AND THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She then walked to the back of the plane and sat down. Everyone was amazed by Sam's reaction they had never seen her so mad before. Tyson cautiously approached her and started to say "Hey Sam, I'm s…"

Sam then turned and stared at him.

"Tyson you say that word one more time and I swear I'm going to cut your tongue out!" Then looked back out the window without a second thought.

Tyson slowly backed away from her and went back to his seat mumbling something under his breath.

"She wasn't kidding when she said he was driving her nuts." Max said in amazement.

"Yea." Ray said just as amazed.

Hours went by and silence had consumed the plane no one wanting to say anything after Sam's out burst especially Tyson. Sam had fallen asleep leaning her head against the window. She didn't know that Kai had taken a seat next to her a couple of minutes later.

Max came up and asked

"Is she okay now?" kneeling on the seat in front of them.

"Yea she just needs a little sleep." Kai replied looking at Sam's sleeping form.

"Listen Max I know trying to teach Tyson a lesson by not forgiving him, but he's driving us all mad not just Sam." He continued now looking at Max.

"I guess he's suffered enough but I'm still a little annoyed with him for saying it." Max answered.

"Any of us would be, but I think it's gone far enough when someone loses it like Sam did."

Max nods and goes off to where Tyson is sitting.

"Thanks Kai." Sam says her eyes still closed.

He turns to her and says

"Are you actually sleeping or just pretending?"

Sam smiles and opens her eyes.

"I was until I felt someone sit next to me." Looking out the window still in her sleeping position.

She then sits up properly and stretches, rubbing the right side of her neck.

"Remind me never to sleep like that again, it hurts your neck."

Kai smiled.

She then lay her head on Kai's shoulder.

"You know your much more comfortable then a window." and closes her eyes again, sighing happily.

* * *

(Back where Tyson sits)

Max sits down in seat next Tyson.

"Hey Tyson."

Tyson turns to face him then turns back to the window.

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"Yea well… I've decided to forgive you, unless you don't me to." Max joked trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Hn."

Max sighed it looked like it was his turn to be given to silent treatment.

"I'm sorry I made Sam yell at you, I was just so annoyed with you."

"I said I was s…" he stopped mid sentence remembering what Sam had said. 'You say that word one more time and I swear I'm going to cut your tongue out!'

"She's asleep." Max smiled then continued with sigh "It hurt ya know."

Tyson gave nod; they sat there for a few more minutes in silence before Dizzi said

"Why don't you both have a match and settle it that way."

"Good idea Dizzi and I can show Tyson just how 'bad' I am." Max said with a smile.

Tyson turned to see Max smiling and smiled himself.

"Your on Maxie." He replied, and the two laughed.

Then the captain's voice then came over the speakers:  
_If you'd like to take your seats ladies and gentlemen we will shortly be landing in London. We hope you have enjoyed your flight with us._

Sam opened her eyes then lifted her head and smiled at the announcement. -London, home sweet home.- she thought looking out the window.

The airport was a busy place with people collecting their luggage and looking for their friends and/or relatives.

"Whoa talk about busy." Tyson said looking at all the people.

"Let's just hope we can find our stuff." Max said.

After they had collected their luggage they all stood waiting to be taken to their hotel.

It was then that Ray noticed Sam was missing.

"Hey where's Sam?" he asked.

"Kai's missing too." Tyson answered looking round.

"I wouldn't worry about it they've probably just gone somewhere to be alone." Kenny said.

They then saw Kai walking towards them but Sam wasn't with him.

"Well so much for that idea." Max said although it had made him wonder what Kenny meant by ' they've gone somewhere to be alone.'

"Kai do you know where Sam is?" Tyson asked.

"I thought she was with you," he answered.

"Nope." Max added.

"Let's see if she's not us and she's not with Kai that can be only mean one thing… she's missing." Dizzi said.

"Brilliant deduction Dizzi, although I think we could of worked that out for ourselves." Ray said a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Again?" Kenny said with a sigh ignoring Ray. "She's worst than Kai." To which he received a glare from Kai.

"How about we go look for her?" Max said.

"Didn't we already do that?" Tyson complained.

"Hello Earth to Tyson that was a different country." Dizzi commented.

"Yea so?"

"What do you think Kai?" Ray asked wondering why he was so quiet.

"I have a feeling she'll be okay. That she knows this place somehow." He answered.

"So what your saying is that we should just leave her and go to the hotel?" Tyson said partly confused.

"Maybe Kai's right. Besides it beats walking round London carrying our things." Kenny agreed.

Sam had already left the airport and was walking around the city. She knew what hotel they were staying at and would meet them there later, besides she had already checked in but thought she would let the others choose the rooms. She smiled at that thought if they had to share rooms she knew who she'd be sharing with.

She walked through the familiar streets of the city.

"Well well look who it is." A familiar voice said from behind her.

She smiled again and turned to face the person.

"Hey Kathryn it's been a long time."

"What happened you get fired or something." Kathryn said sarcastically.

They both laughed.

"So how've you been?"

"I'm great thanks. What about you? Last I heard you were going help some team in another country." Kathryn replied walking towards Sam.

"I'm great also." Smiling.

The two girls walked along the street and stopped at a little café to 'catch up' on things.

"So how've things been?" Sam asked.

"Great, and now that you're back there even better."

Sam looked her friend with a confused look on her face.

"Your parents will be glad to see you also." Kathryn continued ignoring the look of confusion on Sam's face.

Sam sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think so, they didn't want me to go back to blading after what I told them remember. That was part of the reason they moved here."

"Don't be silly of course they will. They may not show it but they _do_ still care about you ya know, and besides that was all in the past." Kathryn said.

"I suppose."

"Hey you know who else will be happy to know you're back." Trying to cheer her friend up.

"Surprise me." Sam said cheering up a little.

"Adam." Kathryn said with a smile.

"Oh." Sam said her mood plummeting again.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be pleased." Kathryn asked slightly confused at Sam's reaction.

"Kathryn there's… something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"She's found someone else." Another voice said.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Adam." Sam said turning to face him.

"You used to like it when I did that, you thought it was cute." He replied placing an extra chair at the table then sat in it. He then placed a hand on top of Sam's to which she quickly withdrew it.

"Yea well… I've changed." She said looking at the table.

"I'll say." Kathryn commented, "What happened to change you so dramatically?"

"I haven't changed that much Kathryn." Sam replied with a laugh.

"You're with that team that just checked in at the hotel aren't you. The Bladebusters or something."

"Blade_breakers_ actually." Sam answered looking at him, her annoyance was clear both in her voice and on her face.

"So which one of them is it?" Kathryn suddenly asked trying to break the tension that had just arisen between Sam and Adam.

"Huh? Which one of them is what?" breaking her staring match with Adam to look at her.

"You're obviously going out with one of them."

Sam blushed a little.

"I knew it!" Kathryn smiled.

"It would also explain what you're doing with them. Because you're not a very good blader." Adam stated.

Sam smiled which surprised _both_ Kathryn and Adam. They had expected some witty comeback like 'it takes one to know one.' or something but not a smile.

-She really has changed.- Kathryn thought.

"Oh really? Would you care to try me out?" she said taking Moonstar out of her pocket.

"Not really I've beaten you so many times it's become boring."

"Trust me this _won't_ be boring." she said with a smirk.

Then looked at her watch "I gotta go meet with the others but we'll meet up with at five. We'll see who's _boring_."

She got up to leave when Kathryn asked, "Can I come with you and meet him?"

"I'll bring the team so you can meet all of them. See ya." And with that she left placing Moonstar back in her pocket as she walked off.

"So are you going to go?" Kathryn asked Adam curiously.

"I think I might. It sounds like it's going to be interesting." He said with a smile.

"You know she has a new blade now don't you."

"That's what makes it interesting Kathryn. And the fact that she thinks she can beat me."

**Back at the hotel – **

After everyone had settled in they all gathered in Kenny's room. They all had separate rooms aside from Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai who were all sharing. Tyson sharing with Max and Ray sharing with Kai. Kai had originally wanted to share with Sam but was told the hotel wouldn't allow it. All the rooms were opposite each other for easy access. Mr. Dickenson walked in a few minutes later.

"Everyone here?" he asks.

"All except Sam, she hasn't arrived yet." Kenny answered.

"Yea where is she anyway?" Tyson asked.

"I'm sure she'll be along soon."

"So what's the competition here like?" Max asked changing the subject.

"You'll be in a friendly match against the Moonlights." (A/N yes crappy name I know but it was all I could think of.)

"Moonlights? I don't think I've ever heard of them." Ray said.

"They like to keep to themselves." Mr. Dickenson replied.

"Sounds like someone we know." Tyson interrupted.

"But they're pretty big here in London." Mr. Dickenson continued.

"They sound pretty lame to me." Kai said.

"Don't worry about him Mr. D. He's just upset because he's not allow to share a room with Sam." Tyson explained.

"Tyson that's none of your business." Kai replied half annoyed.

"Come on Kai you know it's true."

There then came a knock at the door to which everyone was grateful for, as it looked like Kai was ready to kill Tyson. Kenny opened it.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She said walking in.

"Kai was just about to kill Tyson." Max joked.

"Great can I join in?" she joked back.

"Hey!" Tyson complained.

"So what'd I miss beside Tyson nearly getting killed."

"Mr. Dickenson was telling us about the match." Kai answered as Sam stood next to him.

"Actually I had just finished." Mr. Dickenson said correcting him.

"Whatever."

"What's wrong Kai?" Sam asked.

"He's just…" Tyson started to say before being pounced on by Ray and Max; they weren't going through that again.

Sam looked at them strangely blinking once or twice.

"So when do the matches start?" Kenny asked quickly changing the subject.

"They'll start in three days. Well good luck boys." He said as he went to walk out.

"Hey what about me." Sam said a little offended that she had been forgotten.

"I'm afraid you won't be contending Sam."

"Why not?" Max asked curious.

"There's only one reason why you wouldn't let me battle." Sam said realising.

"Perhaps we should talk." Mr. Dickenson said walking out.

Sam gave a nod and started to follow when Kai grabbed her hand. She turned to him seeing the worry in his eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry I'll be okay." Then gave him a quick kiss before walking out.

Leaving Kai standing there blushing. None of the others knew that they had got together; all they knew was that they had feelings for each other. They all stared at him like the strangest thing had just happened.

"Would you quit staring." He said getting annoyed once again.

"You mean that you guys didn't notice when she did that on the plane?" Kenny asked.

"How could I? I had Tyson screaming at me." Ray stated.

"So Kai how long have you and Sam been together?" Tyson asked curiously.

"That's none of your business." Kai answered still a little embarrassed by what Sam had done.

Tyson smiled "Oh but it is."

Kai sighed this was exactly why he didn't want anyone to know.

"If you must know Tyson we got together back when you called Max a 'bad blader'."

"So that's what you two were up to in there. I wondered why it took you so long to come out." Ray said.

Kai blushed even more and started back towards his and Ray's room.

**In Sam's hotel room – **

"I understand but are you sure it's best?" Sam asked.

"I've been thinking the same thing, and I believe it is."

Sam sighed.

"Okay then I won't compete but I won't promise anything either." Taking Moonstar out of her pocket and looking at her.

Then came a knock at the door, Sam walked over to answer it.

"Kathryn!" she was surprised to see her friend standing outside the door to her room.

"How did you…"

Kathryn just handed Sam a note and ran off. Sam closed the door slowly confused as to how Kathryn knew which room was hers and why she ran away. She then looked at the note in her hand and read it.

"I'm afraid there's been a change of plan Mr. Dickenson. I _have_ to compete."

Screwing the note up in her left hand and increasing her grip on Moonstar in her right. The anger on her face was clear; whatever was in that note had made her very angry.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Quite sure." Walking towards the window.

"Very well then I'll inform the others." Walking out the room "I just hope you know what you're doing." Closing the door behind him.

"So do I Mr. Dickenson, so do I." Looking out at the city.

At about ten to five Sam left her room heading for Kai and Ray's. She was saddened to hear that she couldn't share a room with Kai but thought it was for the best. She knocked on the door it opened to reveal Ray.

"Hey Ray. Is Kai in?" Sam asks.

"Yea." Opening the wider as an invitation to the room.

"If you don't mind I'll just stay here."

Ray looked confused for a moment then went to get Kai, he appeared at the door a moment later.

"What's wrong?"

"What? no hi?" she said sarcastically.

Kai just looked at her.

"Okay… I… uh… want you to do me a favour." She said not looking at him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I want you to look after Moonstar for me." Taking her blade out of her pocket and handing it to him.

"Why?" confused as well as worried.

"Please don't ask anymore questions. Just… just do it for me… please."

He could see that she was fighting back the tears.

"Sam what's going on?" he asks now extremely worried.

Sam looks at her watch it was now five to five.

"I have to go. I gotta meet someone." Putting Moonstar into Kai's hand.

She turned to go when Kai grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room closing the door.

"You're going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." He said looking into her eyes.

"Kai I don't have time for this. I'm going to meet a friend is that okay with you." she said getting annoyed.

"You can't force her to stay you know." Ray said.

"Stay outta this Ray." Kai snapped.

"Don't take it out on Ray just because you know he's right." Sam said defending Ray "Besides I'll be okay." She smiled.

"Then why do you want me to look after Moonstar?"

"Fine if it bothers you that much I'll take her back." Snatching Moonstar out of Kai's hand.

Just then Tyson and Max burst through the door.

"Hey guys there's going to be match down in the park in a few minutes." Tyson said "You coming?"

"Don't you know it's not nice to burst through the door like that." Ray said.

"Huh?"

"So you guys coming?" Max asks changing the subject back.

"Sure it will give us a chance to check out the competition. Kai? Sam?" Ray asks.

Kai gave a nod.

"Sam?" looking round and suddenly realising she was nowhere insight.

"Uh Ray Sam's not here." Max said a little confused as why Ray was calling her name.

"She was a minute ago."

"You sure? I didn't see her when we came in." Tyson said.

"Yea she was arguing with Kai."

"She must have slipped out when we came in." Max says.

"We can worry about her later, I wanna go and see this match." Tyson said walking out.

**At the park – **

"Do you really think she'll come?" Kathryn asked Adam.

Adam smiled "She'll come. Especially after all preparation we've put in for her."

"She'd better I don't like wasting my time Adam." Another voice said from behind them.

Both he and Kathryn turned round.

"Did you tell them?" He asks.

"I did."

"And?"

"Their on there way."

"Good job Jasmine." Adam said before turning back.

"Where's Matthew?" Kathryn asked her.

"How should I know! I'm not his girlfriend ya know." Jasmine replied.

Kathryn gave a little smile "Well with the way you act sometimes it hard to be sure."

"Why you…"

"That's enough! It's time to get this show started." Adam said.

After Sam had told him and Kathryn that she would battle him at five. They had quickly arranged for a little 'crowd' to be present by telling everyone. There was a make shift stadium in the centre of the park and it was filling up fast. Everyone wanting to see his or her favourites win another battle.

#Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Hyde park and today's match featuring your favourite and mine the one and only Moonlights!# they heard the announcer say.

"Let's get going." Adam said.

"What? But Matthew isn't here yet." Jasmine moaned.

Kathryn smiled at her teammates comment but said nothing.

Then a voice suddenly said "I wouldn't worry I'm sure I'll arrive soon."

"Where have you been?" Kathryn asked.

"I've been checking out our 'competition'. This should be a push over Adam." Matthew said.

"We're not here to battle them, we can do that at the tournament." Jasmine pointed out.

"What about Sam? She here yet?" Adam asked.

Matthew nodded "She just arrived. I wish it was me battling her not you."

Adam just smiled and entered the 'stadium'.

#Please welcome the Moonlights!# the announcer says as they all walk in, the crowd cheers loudly.

* * *

(Up where the Bladebreakers sit)

"So they're the Moonlights. They don't look so tough." Tyson said looking at them.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Tyson, according to what I've been able to find out they've never been beaten." Kenny says.

"Relax Chief we'll beat these guys no problem." Max replies.

"Who are they battling against anyway?" Ray asks.

"I think we're about to find out." Dizzi says.

#In today's match team captain Adam Edwards will face someone we all know and haven't seen in quite a while Samantha Janeway.#

"What!" They all say completely amazed.

"But how's that possible?" Tyson asks.

"So that's why she wanted me to have Moonstar. She didn't want to battle but why?" Kai says.

"No wonder she disappeared when we came in." Max said.

"It also explains why she was in such a hurry." Ray said remembering what she had said when Kai had pulled her into their room. 'I don't have time for this.'

Sam walks out and heads towards the dish, the crowd was amazed to see Sam and a hush of whispers came from among them. Ranging from 'When did she return?' to 'She'll never beat him, she never could.' Sam then stopped and looked up at the guys her expression was one they were not used to. It was full of anger and annoyance but Kai could see something else hurt and worry but why?

She then turned back towards the dish and started towards it again.

"You planned this didn't you." she says with annoyance to Adam.

"Hey I thought it would relax you to battle in these conditions." He replied sarcastically.

"I don't know what you have planned but it ends here." placing Moonstar on her launcher.

"I seriously doubt that. You couldn't even beat me back then so how do you expect to beat now? And this time it'll be much sweeter considering you have your 'friends' in the crowd." Looking up at the Bladebreakers with a smile on his face.

#3…2…1…Let It Rip!#


	12. The Match

**Title: Betrayal & Comebacks  
****By: Moonlit Sea **

**A/N:** Hey all here's chap 12 hope ya all like it.

-Thoughts-

#Someone speaking through a microphone.#

Chapter 12 – The Match

Both Sam and Adam released their blades.

"So you really think you can beat me?" Adam asked in sarcastic tone of voice.

Sam just smiled she had to keep focus on the match and not let him distract her.

Both blades were going at each other with everything they had. You could say that sparks were flying.

"That's an interesting blade you got there."

"What?" breaking her concentration.

Her mind wondered back to Russia and to what Boris had said to her.

"You have an interesting Beyblade." Boris said suddenly changing the subject.

"What?" Sam said confused by the sudden change of subject.

"Tell me how did you manage to reassemble your blade. I didn't think it possible after seeing how many pieces it was in."

Adam could see that Sam wasn't 'there' that her mind was somewhere else. And decided on a quick victory.

"Moonstone attack!" (A/N yes I do realise that the name is similar to Moonstar but there's a good reason trust me.)

Moonstone then hit Moonstar with such force that it sent her flying through the air.

"Moonstar!"

* * *

"That's it!" Tyson said getting up.

"Sit down Tyson." Kai said while still watching the match.

"But Kai Sam's in trouble. We have to help her." Tyson protested.

"_Sit_ down." He repeated a little more forcefully now looking at Tyson.

Tyson sat back down only for Max to stand up and run off.

"Max!" Ray shouted.

"Where's he off to?" Kenny asked.

"Isn't that obvious." Dizzi remarked.

* * *

Sam watched as she saw Moonstar sail through the air, which brought back memories of when Tyson 'nicked' her blade and threw it to Max.

"Sam!" a voice shouted out breaking her thoughts.

She turned and saw Max behind her.

"Max?"

"Don't let him freak you out." Max said.

"What are you on about Max?"

"You can win this Sam!" a voice shouted from the crowd.

She looked up to where the voice originated and saw it was Tyson who was shouting.

"You can do it!"

Sam turned back to Adam.

"You're right I _can_ win this. Thanks"

"No problem." Max said from behind her.

"Moonstar let's show Adam we're not the same people we were how many years ago!"

Moonstar quickly recovered from her 'flight' and landed back in the dish in front of Sam.

"You're pathetic. Having to rely on your 'friends' to tell you how to win!"

Sam smiled, she remembered when she had called the others 'pathetic' but this was no time to be dwelling on memories.

"You're right Adam, but my weaknesses are their strengths and their weaknesses are my strengths."

This confused Adam a little he wasn't expecting her to agree with him.

"Here's a little attack you may remember…"

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling I've seen that look before?" Tyson asked.

"That's because you have." Ray answered.

"It's the same look she gave you, when you both battled the first time you met." Kenny added.

"Tyson and Sam battled? When was this?" Kai asked slightly amazed.

"Back when you 'left'. Sam won." Dizzi answered.

"No wonder I haven't heard about it." Kai said with a slight smile.

"Hey she caught me off guard okay." Tyson retaliated.

"She took us all by surprise when she won." Ray commented.

"If that is the same look then Adam's in trouble." Tyson said smiling.

* * *

"Moonstar! Flaming Wreath!"

Moonstar then came out of Sam blade looking very angry and went into action.

Sam looked at Adam expecting to see worry on his face only to see him smiling.

-Something's wrong. He shouldn't be smiling.- she thought.

"If you're expecting me to be worried don't hold your breath." He said seeing the confusion on Sam's face. "I have a little surprise for you… Sam." He then looked at his blade, "Moonstone now!"

Adam's blade then glowed red and a horrible screeching sound could be heard. Everyone held their ears except for Adam and the rest of the Moonlights, then from out of his blade rose a ferocious looking Bat.

"What is that!" Max asked.

"Uh your guess is as good as mine Max." Sam answered.

"Sam I'd like you to meet my bit-beast." Adam said smugly.

"Your bit-beast." Sam said in amazement.

Her mind again wondered back to a conversation she had, had with Adam and Kathryn five years ago.

_"Don't worry guys I'm sure you'll both get bit-beasts of your own someday." Sam smiled as they walked the street towards Kathryn's place._

_"And when we do we'll make our own team." Kathryn joked._

_They all laughed._

"Sam it doesn't matter if he has his own bit-beast or not you can still beat him!" another voice said from behind her bringing her out of her thoughts once again.

She turned round to see Tyson now standing next to Max.

"I…I…don't know if I can."

The screeching started once again and Sam fell to her knees holding her ears, it felt like they were ready to burst. The screeching subsided a little for her to hear "Of course you can." "Remember Sam never give up." She heard another person say.

When she turned back this time she saw that Ray, Kai and Kenny had joined up with Tyson and Max.

"I thought you said this match wasn't going to _boring_. It's been pretty boring so far, no matter what you say Sam you're _still_ a bad blader. You haven't changed at all!" Adam stated.

Slowly Sam got up and looked at Adam.

"You may not see it Adam but I _have_ changed… in many ways. Allow me to show you." she said coolly and calmly, so calmly in fact that it gave the others chills even Kai! "Moonstar…"

"Moonstone…"

"Attack!" they cried in unison.

Both blades went at each other full force and that force was so great that when they collided it had sent both blades flying out of the dish landing behind their owners.

The crowd was speechless for, as far they knew Adam had _never_ lost a match or even drew!

#Uh…uh…it ends in a tie…I guess.# the announcer said in amazement.

Sam smiled triumphantly she may not have won but least she had dented Adam's 'perfect' record of wins, seeing the look of shock and confusion on his face.

"Awww… did I do that? Guess your 'perfect' record won't be so 'perfect' now huh." She says her voice dripping in sarcasm.

She then turned round picked up Moonstar and walked out without saying another word. Not even replying to Tyson when he said, "That was great Sam."

Tyson turned to Max and asked

"What'd I'd say?" thinking he had upset her.

"Dunno." Max replied.

They all then followed her out of the 'stadium'.

"Adam… you okay?" Kathryn asked worriedly as he walked back to them.

"Of course he's not! The match ended in a tie." Jasmine says.

"It's time we were leaving." Adam suddenly said.

They could tell by the sound of his voice that he was annoyed, so they all left walking back to Kathryn's place not saying another word.

**At Kathryn's house –**

"Hey Adam you okay? You haven't said a word since the match." Matthew said joining Adam in the garden.

Adam didn't answer he just sat staring into space, Sam's comment going round in his mind. 'You may not see it Adam but I have changed in many ways.'

"She has changed." He said without realising it.

"Uh…Adam? Hello?" Matthew said waving his hand in front of Adam's face but not getting reaction.

He was getting worried he'd never seen Adam act like this. He walked back in and saw Jasmine on the couch reading a magazine.

"I think there's something wrong with Adam." He said to her sitting next to her.

" I know what you mean." Putting down her magazine "The same things wrong with Kathryn." She says with a sigh. Kathryn may annoy her at times but she was still her friend.

"All this started when that _Sam_ came here. I bet she's the cause of all this!"

"We can't blame her for everything. We were bound to 'lose' a match soon or later." Jasmine says.

"That's not the point Jasmine." Matthew replies.

"Oh? Then what is?" she asks.

"Even if one of us had 'lost' a match. You can bet Adam and Kathryn wouldn't be acting like this." He explains.

"I guess you're right, but what can we do about it?"

"I say we find her."

"Then what brainy? We ever so nicely ask her what she done to our teammates. Yeah that'll go down well." Jasmine says sarcastically.

"Something like that." Matthew answers a grin appearing on his face.

"Then lets go." Getting up and heading for the door.

"Anyone see where she went?" Tyson asked.

"No I can't see her anywhere." Max answered.

"The Chief's right she _is_ worst than Kai!" Ray says looking around for Sam.

When they came out of the 'stadium' they expected Sam to be waiting for them but found she was where in sight.

"Speaking of Kai where is he?" Kenny asked seeing him nowhere around.

"Don't tell me we have to look him too. Why do people have to keep disappearing?" Tyson complained.

"Maybe they returned to the hotel." Dizzi said.

"Good idea Dizzi. Two of us should go back there and two should keep looking." Kenny said.

"Yes oh brainy one." Tyson joked.

"Tyson and I will keep looking while you and Max go back to the hotel. That okay with you Tyson?" Ray asked.

"Sure."

"All right then we'll meet back in our room in one hour k." Max said before walking off with Kenny back to the hotel.

Ray and Tyson headed off in another direction in search of Sam or Kai which ever they came across first.

Unknown to all of them Sam wasn't very far away; she had been watching them from a 'safe' distance not wanting to be seen.

"You know you should stop disappearing like that." A voice said from behind her making her jump. She turned round instantly to see Kai behind her.

"Whatever." She replied and turned back round walking off.

Which wasn't exactly the response Kai had been expecting. He went to catch up with her, he wondered if she was still annoyed with him because of what happened earlier. Which brought other questions to his mind, why did she want him to take care of Moonstar? Why didn't she want to battle? And why did she also look angry, annoyed, hurt, and worried? Okay so he kind of knew why she was angry and annoyed but hurt and worried? He decided that the only way he would find out would be by asking her.

"Sam why did you want me to look after Moonstar earlier?"

Sam stopped and looked at him and again he saw the same look of anger, annoyance, hurt and worry.

"It doesn't matter anymore Kai." She replied with a tad of anger in her voice.

"Yes it does." He smiled at that, geez he was starting to sound like Tyson!

Sam didn't answer but just continued to walk in the direction she was going. Kai grabbed her arm to stop her going any further.

"Tell me."

Sam sighed and shook her head. "It really doesn't matter anymore. But if you must know I didn't want to battle Adam because…" she stopped as if reliving a memory.

"Because what?" Kai asked worriedly. Man he really was starting to sound like Tyson not good.

"Because I kinda knew I wouldn't win and I was kinda tricked in battling him in the first place." She smiled seeing the worry on Kai's face and kissed him.

**Back at the hotel – **

"I'll go and check to see if Sam's in her room." Max said heading in that direction.

"Right, I'll go and check on Kai." Kenny answered.

Max knocked on Sam's door and got no reply, he knocked a little louder just in case she didn't hear him if she was in. Still no answer, which meant she wasn't there he sighed and went to his room, which was next door. A few seconds after entering there came a knock at the door. He opened it knowing who it would be.

"Kai's not there." Kenny said walking in.

"Sam's not in either." He replied closing the door and going to sit on his bed.

"Did you notice anything strange about the match?" Kenny asked opening his laptop.

"You mean besides that horrible noise." Dizzi commented.

"Not really, it's only the second time we've seen Sam battle." Max stated.

"Max does have a point." Dizzi said. "How could you tell their was anything different."

"I wasn't talking about Sam."

"Then you must be on about that Adam guy huh?" Max asked a little confused.

"Right I find it strange that he knew about Sam's Flaming Wreath attack." Kenny continued.

"That is a little strange and the fact that Sam didn't think she could beat him. When she went up against Tyson she didn't have any doubts at all." Max said thinking back.

"But Tyson isn't really a hard person to beat." Dizzi remarked.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Max on this one Dizzi. She had no trouble beating Tyson back in Russia but when it comes to fighting Adam she suddenly doesn't think she can beat him."

"Maybe it's because they know each other." Dizzi said.

"How do you know that?" Max asked.

"Didn't you hear what she said? She said and I quote 'let's show Adam we're not the same people we were how many years ago.' "

"But how? How would they know each other?" Kenny said thinking out loud.

"You got me." Dizzi replied.

Just then someone knocked on the door Max got up and answered it. It was Ray and Tyson.

"Did you mange to find them?" Kenny asked as they walked in.

Ray shook his head.

"No we couldn't find either of them anywhere." Tyson said with a sigh.

"The Chief's come up with something I think you should both listen to." Max said.

And they told Ray and Tyson what they thought about Sam, Adam and the match.

"So do you know where this girl Sam will be?" Jasmine asked Matthew as they walked the streets.

"How about over there." Matthew pointed over where a girl was looking out at the river.

She had short brown hair, wore blue jeans and a blue and white sleeveless top. She appeared to be alone.

"Well that was easy." Jasmine said as they both walked over to her.

"Excuse me but by any chance would you be Samantha Janeway?" Matthew asked.

"Maybe all depends on who you are and what you want." She replied still looking out at the river.

"I'm Jasmine Star and this is Matthew Reed." Jasmine introduced. "We're both from the Moonlights."

"What do you want?"

"First answer our question, are you Samantha Janeway?" Matthew asked.

Sam smiled and gave a nod.

"We want to know how you know our team mates." Jasmine said a little more forceful than she intended.

Sam didn't answer and didn't look at them she just stood staring out at the river.

"You see they've been acting a little strange since that match you had with our Captain." Matthew explained.

Finally Sam stopped staring out at the river and turned to look at them.

"Acting strangely?" she asked.

Both Matthew and Jasmine nod their heads. Sam sighed.

"It's not for me to tell you," she answered, "Ask Adam or Kathryn." Turning back to the river.

"We're asking you!" Matthew said getting annoyed.

"Then you're wasting your time."

Jasmine couldn't hold in her anger any longer, she grabbed Sam's arm and turned her round she that she was facing them.

"Look! All we want to know is how you know them! It's not complicated!"

Sam smirked.

"I'd let go of me if I were you."

"Oh? And why should I do that." Jasmine said her anger boiling over.

"You never know what might happen."

"Come on Jasmine it's clear that we're not going get any answers from her." Matthew said.

"Grrr." Jasmine then let go of Sam pushing her back a little and walked off and Matthew following.

"That was a complete waste of time! And you know how I hate to waste time Matthew!"

"I know." Matthew sighed.

Sam then walked in the direction of the hotel for some rest, before getting a little training done.


	13. The Day Before The Big Match

**Title: Betrayal & Comebacks  
****By: Moonlit Sea **

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait guys! I've had things to sort out before I could finish off this chap. Well hope you all like it.  
Oh and I'm afraid it might be a while before the next chap is up I've still got a few things to do before I can think about starting it:'(

Chapter 13 – The Day Before The Big Match.

After seeing Sam had returned Kai went to see her. He wondered why see was being so mysterious all of a sudden. He knocked on the door but got no reply, he knew she was in so knocked a little louder still he got no reply.

-Maybe she's listening to Walkman again.- he thought

He tried the door, which opened. He walked in slowly if she was listening to her Walkman he didn't want to scare her. Instead he found her asleep on her bed; he smiled then went over and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before turning to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" he suddenly heard.

He turned back round to see that Sam was now sitting up.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

Sam smiled "I was about to get up anyway." Stretching but as she did so her top lifted showing tummy.

Kai smiled and walked back to her. Sam blushed as she pulled her top back down. He sat next to her just as she was about to stand up and pulled her back down, resulting in her lying across his lap to which her top rose revealing her tummy once again. She blushed again and went to pull it down once more only for Kai to slap her hand away.

"I can tell you want something." She smiled.

"Now what gave you that idea." He said going down to kiss her.

"Call it intuition." She answered after they kissed.

Kai smiled "Really? And what does your intuition tell you now."

Sam put her hands around Kai's neck.

"How about I show you." pulling him into another kiss.

The next morning Max knocked on Ray and Kai's door.

"Hey Max." Ray greeted.

"Hey Ray. Ready for breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure." Ray replied closing the door behind him.

"Uh…where's Kai?"

"I'll give you one guess." He answered looking towards Sam's room.

"I see. Well do you wanna 'interrupt' them or shall I?" Max asked.

"You mean _wake_ them." Ray corrected.

"Wha? You mean they…"

"Spent the night together. Kai said he was going to visit Sam and never came back." Ray said with a little nod.

"In that case perhaps we'd best not disturb them." Max said turning to walk down the corridor.

"Where's Tyson anyway?" Ray asks changing the subject as they walk towards the hotel restaurant.

"You know Tyson and food." Max answered.

"Yea and if we don't hurry they'll be none left." Ray joked.

As they entered the restaurant they saw Tyson and Kenny. Tyson was stuffing his face as usual and Kenny was busily typing away on his laptop trying to not pay any attention to Tyson.

"Hey guys!" Tyson called out as Ray and Max approached their table.

"Is there anything even left Tyson." Max joked.

"Very funny Max." Tyson said.

"Believe it or not Tyson actually hasn't eaten that much today." Dizzi commented.

"Yea only half the kitchen." Kenny remarked.

"Guess we'd better go and get some food before Tyson eats it all." Ray said joking to Max.

They came back a few minutes later and sat down.

"Hey guess what I found out." Max said.

"What's that Maxie?" Tyson asked intrigued.

"Sam and Kai spent the night together."

"Really." Tyson responded with a smile.

"How do you know that?" Kenny asked.

"Let's just say he never returned from his 'visit' last night." Ray answered.

Just then Kai walked in.

"Hey you guys seen Sam?" he asked as he approached the table.

"Nope." Ray said before Tyson could comment on the 'news' he had just heard about them.

"She hasn't come down for breakfast yet." Kenny added.

"What's wrong Kai?" Max asked.

"I can't seem to find her anywhere." Taking a quick look around the restaurant.

"What's the matter, she slip out while you were in the bathroom?" Tyson said sarcastically.

"What?" wondering what on earth Tyson was on about.

"We know about the two of you spending the night together."

"Your point Tyson." Kai said with a sigh while giving Ray an annoyed look.

"If you spent the night together surely you must know where she is." Dizzi said.

"Not really when I woke up she was gone."

"Now that's strange, maybe she wanted a little fresh air before breakfast." Kenny said thinking out loud.

"Come on Moonstar I know you can do better than that!" Sam said.

After Kai's little 'distraction' yesterday she had totally forgotten about the training she had planned. So decided to skip breakfast and get an early start.

Moonstar responded to Sam's comment by weaving through the bricks that she had set up as a make shift training ground even faster leaving deep and smoky trails in the ground behind her.

"That's better! Now Flaming Wreath!"

Moonstar then encircled one of the bricks resulting in a ring of fire appearing which closed up on the brick and engulfed it. When the flames had 'cleared' the brick crumbled.

Sam smiled -excellent Moonstars attack is even deadly than before.-

"Okay Moonstar one more exercise and we'll call it a day for now."

But Moonstar had other ideas; she went in front of Sam and stopped spinning. Sam just looked at her blade for a few seconds blinking once or twice then gave a small smile.

"I guess you're right, it's time I went and saw them." Moonstar glowed in response; Sam then gave a little sigh, "I suppose I have been trying to put it off for as long as I can… but now it's time to face them."

She picked up Moonstar and walked off in the direction she knew they lived. As she walked down their street all the memories started to flood back. Soon she reached their house she stood staring at it for a couple of minutes wondering whether this was a good idea or not.

"You sure this is a good idea?" she asked Moonstar in her hand.

Moonstar glowed as if to say 'Yes now go!'

"Okay okay I'm going."

She took a deep breath, went up to the front door and rang the bell. The door slowly opened -well there's no turning back now.- she thought as tried to prepare herself for what lay ahead.

The lady at the door stared at her in total shock.

"S…S…Sam? Is that really you?"

"Yep, long time no see huh." She joked trying to hide her nervousness.

The lady then pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"Mom you're choking me." Sam said trying hard to breathe.

"Oh sorry…I'm just so _glad_ your back." Her mother said instantly releasing her.

"Uh…yeah." Nervously looking away.

"Come in," she says moving out the way to let Sam in.

"No I can't." shaking her head.

Her mother then notices Moonstar in her hand.

"You're still blading aren't you." she says solemnly.

Sam nods "There's uh…something you need know…" trying find the right words "I…I only came back be… cause of the match tomorrow." She began to say a little nervously.

"Don't tell me your going to compete." Her mum interrupted.

"I'm not sure yet. I might." She knew she was lying as told Mr. Dickenson that she _had_ to compete. But she knew her mum would only worry.

"You do know that…"

"Yea I know." Sam said interrupting her. "There's one other thing you need to know well actually two …" now looking down at the ground.

"_He's_ here isn't he… On the same team." Her mum said confidently with just a hint of anger in it.

Sam looked up amazed at how her mum had guessed.

She smiled "You may have been gone for quite a while but you're still my daughter and I know how to read your expressions."

"Yea he's here." Sam answered knowing her mum was talking about Kai.

She wanted to tell her that they were together but judging by the reaction she got from hearing that they were on the same team she didn't think that her mum would approve.

Her mother just shook her head.

"I just don't see how you can forgive him so easily… especially after what he did to you."

Sam smiled as if it was an automatic reaction to that statement.

"Yeah well… he's changed. He's not like that anymore and I…" she stopped herself she couldn't tell her yet not after the reaction she got from the last piece of news she had told her.

"I…I…I have to go." Sam said turning to leave.

"There's something else isn't there."

"N-no there isn't… well see ya." as she went to walk up the garden path she stopped seeing the person behind her and was shocked. "…Dad… h-how long h-have you been standing there?" But she got no answer as the man just walked straight pass her and towards the house.

Sam closed her eyes; willing herself not to cry and increased her grip on Moonstar she opened her eyes again a moment later after hearing. "Come along Elizabeth."

"Yes dear." Her mother replied with a sigh.

After hearing the door close Sam continued to walk back to the hotel.

-That went better than I thought… I guess.-

**Back at the hotel – **

"You're going down Tyson!" Max said.

"We'll just see about that Max." Tyson retaliated.

They were getting in some practice before tomorrows big match. Max was also going to show Tyson just how 'bad' a blader he could be. After agreeing to battle each on the plane they hadn't really had the chance to 'settle it that way.' As Dizzi had said. What with settling into to the hotel and then with match between Sam and the Moonlights captain Adam. It all still puzzled them how Adam could have known about Moonstars attack, and how Sam knew him.

"Go Draciel!"

"Dragoon phantom hurricane!" Tyson shouts.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that Tyson?" Max says sarcastically.

"Looks like it to me." Tyson answered.

"They're really going at each other." Kenny said.

"This is more than just practice. Max is getting Tyson back for that comment he made about him." Kai responded.

"Where's Ray anyway?" Dizzi asked.

Kenny then looked around he hadn't noticed Ray wasn't with them.

"I thought he was right behind us."

"He was then he said he had something to do and walked off." Kai says.

"He could have at least told us." Dizzi said.

"He did but you obviously weren't listening."

"ooo… who's in a grumpy mood today." Dizzi commented.

**At Kathryn's house –**

"I'm going out for a while. I'll see you all later." Kathryn said walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"Just…out." She answered.

"You wouldn't be planning on visiting Sam would you?" Jasmine said a little sarcastically.

Kathryn turned around to face them.

"Now why would I want to visit the competing team?"

Adam sighed.

"Just see that you don't." then he turned to Jasmine "Time to show me how well you've 'improved' Jas." Then walked into the garden.

"I hate it when he calls me that!" she said to Kathryn before following Adam into the garden.

"He knows that why he does it." Kathryn called after her.

She walked out and headed towards the river to think for a while. What with the match against the Bladebreakers tomorrow Adam was making them do extra training and to be honest it was driving her nuts. She just had to get out of the house and clear her mind. She wondered if Sam had gone to see her parents yet, or if they even knew she was back. She sighed and sat on a nearby bench looking out at the view, of all the teams out there why did it have to be the one Sam was on.

"Hey." A voice said breaking her thoughts.

"Huh?" as she turned round to see a boy with raven black hair and a red ying yang band around his forehead.

"You're with the bladebreakers aren't you." Remembering him from the match Sam had with Adam.

"That's right my names Ray." He said.

"I'm Kathryn. I don't mean to be rude or anything but I really shouldn't be talking to you." She says turning back to the view that lay before her.

"I understand it's because of the match tomorrow right." Ray replies.

Kathryn shakes her head.

"I'm afraid you don't. You see before Sam left, Adam and I were good friends with her; we shared nearly everything with each other. She taught me everything I needed to know about blading." She sighs. " I don't even know why I'm telling you this… I better get going. If Adam finds out I've been talking to you, he won't let me blade in the match tomorrow."

"Wait. Could you at least tell me how you and Adam know Sam?" Ray asked as Kathryn walked off.

"My parents moved here after the little 'incident' with Kai." A voice says from behind Ray.

Ray turned and saw Sam standing behind him with Moonstar in her hand.

-Looks likes she's been training.- Ray thought.

Although she heard Sam's voice Kathryn didn't turn round which caught Sam's attention.

"You can go now Kathryn. Oh and give your mighty leader a message for me, tell him that the next time he wants to bring up the past during a match he'll end up with dust for a Beyblade!" her voice was cold and uncaring.

Something that both Ray and Kathryn were unused to.

"Sam are you okay?" Ray asks still trying to get over how cold Sam was being.

Sam started at Ray silently telling him to stay out of it.

If Ray wasn't standing right there he would of sworn that it was Kai _not _Sam standing in front of him.

Sam then looked back at Kathryn who had now turned round, the shock on her face was clear.

"Why so amazed Kathryn? Did you think I was incapable of this kinda thing?" Sam said with a little smirk.

Kathryn didn't answer but just turned back round and headed off back to her house. Sam also walked off, leaving Ray standing there wondering what just happen.

9


	14. Bladebreakers V Moonlights Part One

**Title: Betrayal & Comebacks  
****By: Moonlit Sea **

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait people but the first part to the last chap is now up!  
Oh please I'm not very good at doing sexy scenes so sorry if it's a little crap. The second part in the works and should hopefully be done soon. (Fingers crossed) well hope you enjoy the chapter. Have a happy new year everyone!

-Thoughts-

Chapter 14 – Bladebreakers V Moonlights (Part One).

"You okay Ray?" Max asks as Ray enters the room.

"Huh? Oh yea Max I'm fine."

Max gave Tyson a disbelieving look.

"You sure buddy?" Tyson asks.

Before Ray could answer Kenny interrupted.

"Anyone know where Sam is? It's hard to have a team meeting when a team member is missing."

"Hey who said anything about me being missing?" a voice said from the door.

Everyone looked and saw Sam standing in the doorway.

She walked in while saying

"Sorry I went off like that. I had… a couple of things to do."

"Now that we're _all_ here. I think it's time to tell you who's going to blade in the match tomorrow." Kenny started.

"Come on don't keep us all in suspense Chief." Max said.

"Tyson you'll be first up."

"Alright! Just let me at those Moonlights I'll show 'em!" Tyson says.

"Any idea who he'll be up against?" Ray asked.

"His opponent will be a girl named Kathryn." Dizzi answered.

"Kathryn." Sam said almost shocked.

"Something wrong Sam?" Tyson asks.

"Hm? Oh no nothing." She replied.

"Sam I think it's about time you told us how you know these people." Kai said.

"Why should I know them?" She asked innocently.

"Well the fact that you shouted out 'let's show Adam we're not the same people from how many years ago.' Kinda gave it away." Tyson replied a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Fine! Okay I do know them but only Adam and Kathryn, I have no idea who the other two are."

"How do you know them?" Kai asked curiously.

Sam sighed "They were my friends how many years ago that was until I met Mr. Dickenson and decided to go work for him and the BBA."

"But why does Adam think that you're a bad blader?" Max asked.

"Yea and what did he mean by 'you haven't really changed at all'." Ray added.

"Like I said we were friends… a long time ago."

"I take it that you didn't know they had Bit-Beasts." Dizzi said.

"I didn't even know they were in a team! Let alone that they had bit-beasts!" She said then gave a little smile. "It reminds of a conversation we once had about what they would call their bit-beasts if they ever got any."

She walked over to the window and stared out of it as if she was reliving the memory.

FLASHBACK

"I'd call mine Twilight." Kathryn said.

"Why?" Adam asked as they walked towards Kathryn's house.

"Why not. Don't you think it's a nice name? I think it's a beautiful name. Don't you agree Sam?"

Sam gave a nod.

"What about you Adam? What would you name yours?" she asked.

"Hmmm." He said thinking. "I think I would have to name mine… Moonstone."

"Moonstone? Isn't that a little like Moonstar?" Kathryn said referring to Sam's bit-beast.

"Yep and that's why."

"Huh?" the two girls said unison both confused at Adam's answer.

"I'd name it after Moonstar." He explained.

"Ahhh that's sweet Adam. I'm sure Moonstar would be thrilled." Sam answered.

"Yea Adam are you sure you don't have any other reason." Kathryn said slyly.

"Shut it Kathryn!" Adam snapped.

Kathryn gave a little laugh now knowing full well what the other reason was.

END FLASHBACK

"Kathryn even joked that when they got their bit-beasts we'd make our own team." Sam said.

"And now they have." Ray said.

Sam gave a nod.

"So there you go, that's how I know them." She ended.

"Well it's looks like they kept to their word." Dizzi said breaking the silence that now filled the room.

"You okay?" Kai asks as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yea I'm okay. It's just been a while since I've thought about it all."

"I've also found out the reason why Sam didn't think she could beat Adam." Dizzi continues.

"And it wasn't because they were once friends either." Kenny added.

"Huh?" Sam turned round immediately at that comment.

"How do you mean chief?" Tyson asked.

"We've been analysing the data we took from Sam and Adam's match."

"Adam's bit-beast Moonstone let's out an ear-shattering screech making his opponent lose their concentration. Kinda like nails on a chalkboard." Dizzi explained.

"Yea I think we heard it. I still can't get the ringing out of my ears." Max commented.

"Not only that but it has an after affect of making you lose your self confidence in winning the battle." Kenny put in.

"So that's why he was smiling when I went in for the attack. He knew I would return to my old ways and start reliving old memories." Sam said realising.

"Old ways?" Kai asked.

"Never mind." She replied not wanting to divert the conversation.

"In a way yes." Kenny answered.

"Good thing we were there to help you out." Tyson commented.

Sam smiled.

"So who's battling after Tyson?" Max asked getting back the original subject.

"That would be you Max." Dizzi answered.

"And who's after Max?" Kai asked noticing Sam looked a tad worried even though she had just smiled at Tyson a moment ago.

"That's Sam." Kenny replied.

"Huh?" they all cried in unison.

"But I thought Mr. Dickenson didn't want Sam to compete." Ray reminded them.

"That was before he told us she said that she had to compete." Dizzi said.

Everyone then looked at Sam.

"What?"

"You _have_ to compete." Max said a little puzzled.

"Would you care to explain why?" Kai asked.

"I have my reasons okay." She answered him not really giving anything away.

"So any idea who we'll be up against?" Max asks seeing that Sam didn't want to talk about it any further.

"Max you'll be facing Matthew …" Dizzi says.

"And Sam?" Ray asks.

"I was getting to that. Sam will face Jasmine."

"What do we know about them?" Kai asks.

"Unfortunately not much." Kenny answered.

"Hey Kathryn told me that you taught her everything she knew about blading." Ray says turning to Sam.

"Is that true?" Tyson asks.

Sam nods. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you how to beat her. I know Adam may not consider me a friend anymore but I know Kathryn _still_ does."

Then why did you yell at her earlier? Ray wanted to ask but didn't get the chance as Tyson spoke first.

"Hey I was only asking." Tyson says defensibly.

**At Kathryn's house – **

"I understand that you were talking to one of the Bladebreakers today Kathryn." Adam said as he walked into the living room.

"Who told you that?" Kathryn asked as she put her book down and looked at him.

"Let's just say I have ways of knowing these things." He said as Matthew walked past.

"Yea well… he found me."

"Really? You sure it wasn't the other way round?" he says as if hinting at something.

"Adam you know me better than that." Kathryn answered back defending herself. "and anyway why would want to go and see the opposing team?"

"I also understand that you saw Sam as well. Dear me Kathryn what am I to do with you? And after you said you wouldn't either." He said half answering Kathryn's question.

Kathryn knew where Adam was going with this topic and decided it was time to give him Sam's little message.

"Look Adam if you want to take me out of the match tomorrow that's fine by me but Sam told me to give you a message."

"Oh?"

"She said that the next time you drag up the past during a match that you'd end up with dust for a Beyblade."

Then they heard someone laughing; they turned and looked to see Jasmine just walking in.

"Who does she think she's kidding? She could just barely end the match in a tie and that was _with_ her team behind her!" Jasmine pointed out.

"So you think you can beat her Jasmine?" Matthew asked turning the TV off and finally joining the conversation.

"Piece of cake." Jasmine said.

"That's good because you'll be facing her tomorrow." Adam remarked.

"So you know who each of us are up against?" Matthew asked eager to know.

Adam nodded.

"Well?" Kathryn asked a little relived that she wasn't facing Sam herself.

"Kathryn's up against Tyson. Matthew you're going to be facing Max."

"That blonde kid who came to Sam's 'rescue'?" Matthew asked.

Again Adam nodded.

"Jasmine's right this will be a piece of cake."

"Don't get too over confident Matthew we don't know what these _Bladebreakers_ are capable of." Adam warned.

"Are you saying we could lose?" Jasmine asked.

"No I'm just saying that we should be careful. We've never faced a team from another country before."

"Please with all the extra practice we've been putting in lately they don't stand a chance." Kathryn said surprising everyone.

"You mean all the extra practice _we've_ been putting in." Matthew pointed out.

"Yea I haven't seen you train once since you saw Sam yesterday." Jasmine stated.

"Don't worry Jasmine. Twilight and I will be ready. Trust me."

Adam looked at Kathryn he saw the same look in her eyes that she had when Sam had left. He knew she was serious.

"Well then I guess you won't mind showing me." Jasmine said sarcastically.

"If you don't mind losing Jasmine." Kathryn replied.

"Ha! Lose? Against you? I doubt it!"

Adam watched the two girls 'argue' and shook his head.

"They're at it again." Matthew said to Adam sighing. "fancy some cake?"

"sure."

And they left the two girls to their argument.

**Back at the hotel –**

(Ray's POV)

I'm here sitting in the Chief's room debating with myself on whether or not I should ask/tell him about Sam's strange behaviour. I then sigh at my predicament.

"You all right Ray?" he asks me after hearing my sigh.

"Yea."

The room turns silent again except for the sound of the Chief typing.

"Hey Chief can I ask you something?" I finally decide to ask.

"Sure Ray." He replies.

"Do you think Sam's acting a little…" I pause looking for the right word. "Strange?"

"If you ask me she's been 'acting strange' ever since we first met her." Dizzi comments.

"I don't think that's what Ray meant Dizzi."

"I know."

"Why do you ask?" the Chief asks.

"Oh…just... curious." I answer hiding the real reason as to why I want to know.

"You know it's a good thing none of the others are still here." Dizzi then says.

"Yea I can see Tyson trying to find why you're asking Ray." The Chief says to me.

I nod picturing it myself.

The others had gone when Tyson had asked Sam for a rematch after he lost to her in Russia. Sam agreed and joked 'but we all know I'll win again.'

"So why _are_ you asking." Dizzi asks me suddenly.

"Like I said I was just curious." I answer.

"Yea and I'm not stuck in this laptop." Dizzi says sarcastically.

"I think you've been around Tyson too long Dizzi." The Chief says.

I can't help but smile at that remark.

"There's no need to insult me."

There was a mixture of hurt and annoyance in Dizzi's voice. While those two argue my mind wonders back to what happened earlier this afternoon. I still can't believe that it was Sam saying all those things it's so unlike her.

"You can go now Kathryn. Oh and give your mighty leader a message for me, tell him that the next time he wants to bring up the past during a match he'll end up with dust for a Beyblade!"

Her voice was so cold and uncaring; it was hard to believe that this was the same kind and caring person we all know her to be.

"Ray?" I then hear a voice say.

It was then I realised I must of zoned out.

"Oh sorry Chief I was just thinking about something." I apologise.

"Never mind if Sam's acting strange, you haven't exactly been 'acting normally' since you came back." Dizzi says.

"I have to agree with Dizzi on this one Ray. What's wrong?" he says to me I can see he looks a little worried.

I sigh and look out the window for a few minutes then finally decide to tell them what happen while I was out.  
(end Ray's POV)

* * *

**In the hotel's training facility –**

"I see you've been brushing up on your skills Tyson." Sam smiled.

"Hey after last time I wasn't going to let you beat me again."

"May I remind you that you didn't win _this_ time either Tyson."

"Neither did you." Tyson replies.

"Like I said you've been brushing up. It was _so_ _easy_ to beat you last time." She said with a slight smile knowing how much that statement would annoy him.

"Sam I think you better stop before Tyson hits you." Max said trying to ease the tension that had suddenly arose.

"He wouldn't dare." Sam said a hint of sarcasm in her voice, and he even if he did she knew Kai wouldn't let him.

"You wanna bet." Tyson said about to hit her.

"Tyson." Kai said in a warning voice, which stopped Tyson dead in his tracks.

"See I told you he wouldn't dare." Sam said with a little laugh.

"Sam I think that's enough." Kai said in the tone of voice that he had just used with Tyson.

"You're no fun!" Sam sulked.

Kai gave a little smile at Sam's comment, as much fun as it was to see Tyson get wound up if she didn't stop soon she'd end up getting hurt.

"Hey why don't you and Sam have a little battle Kai." Max said.

"Yea I'd like to see who'd win between the two of you." Tyson added.

"I dunno Tyson. I…I… don't think… it's a good idea." Sam replied a little hesitant.

"Why?"

"It just wouldn't be." Kai answered.

"That's not an answer Kai." Tyson replied back.

Kai looked at Sam he could see that she was thinking about the same thing. About the time they both battle each other back at the abbey, then how he had injured her ankle because she wouldn't battle him back when he left the team.

"How about you and Max battle huh?" Sam finally said trying to change the subject. She couldn't look at Kai at the moment otherwise it would have brought it all back. All the pain and hurt that she felt on that day. It still hurt even after all these years for it was a wound that would never heal unlike all the others.

"We already have." Max answered.

"Oh? When?"

"This morning when you _decided_ to disappear." Tyson said a little sarcastically.

"Oh right…who uh…won?"

"We drew." Max answered.

Sam couldn't help but smile at that.

"Just like…" she stopped and looked at Tyson "Sorry I didn't mean to go on about it."

"it's okay. So why won't you battle Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Do you have to know everything Tyson!" Sam snapped at him.

"I was only asking geez."

"They've battled before." A voice says from behind them.

Everyone turns to see Ray and Kenny walking in.

"How do you know that Ray?" Max asks intrigued.

"I just do." Ray replies not wanting to embarrass Sam by telling them that he knew because she had spoken in her sleep.

"What happened?" Kenny asked Kai.

He would of asked Sam but she had her back to them all. A sign that she didn't want to talk about whatever it was that happened.

"It doesn't matter." Kai replied.

Ray wanted to say 'of course it matters. Especially if it gives Sam nightmares.' But instead he just kept quiet. -It's best if I just stayed out of this.- he thought.

"Is it because of what you did to Sam in Russia?" Tyson asked a little curious.

"In a way yes."

"But it all happened a long time ago." Sam suddenly said.

She still had back turned to them but now she was looking down at the floor.

"Sam you okay?" Max asks a little worried.

"Yea I'm fine." She replies in a very solemn voice.

Kai went over to her but she only pushed him away surprising everyone including him, but before she did though Kai saw tears in her eyes.

-She's reliving the memory.- he thought sadly.

As Sam walked out of room Kai watched her, he wished he could take back all the things he had done to hurt her. He hated seeing her sad, it made him sad when she was sad.

"So are you going to tell us or do we have to force it out of you?" Dizzi said breaking the eerie and uneasy silence that now filled the room.

Kai stood looking at the door for a few more minutes before sighing.

"I destroyed her blade back when we were younger." He finally said.

"Huh? You destroyed her blade?" Tyson repeated not believing what he was hearing.

Kai gave a nod.

"Why Kai?" Max asked in amazement.

"Yea I thought you and Sam were best friends when you were younger." Tyson added.

"We were… that was until we went to Russia, then we slowly drifted apart."

"You mean that Sam went to the abbey too?" Kenny said partly shocked.

Again Kai gave nod.

"And they turned you two against each other right?" Tyson assumed.

Kai gave another nod he couldn't speak now even if wanted to, the memory now replaying in his mind.

"That explains why she didn't want battle you." Max says.

"I'm sorry I went on about it. I didn't mean to upset her or anything." Tyson said apologetically.

Sam walked towards her room, she wasn't going to let tears win she wasn't going to cry over it again not _this_ time. She could hear someone calling her name but ignored them. She walked into her room and leaned against the door after she closed it, she sighed. She couldn't blame Tyson and Max they didn't know that the last time Kai and her battled he destroyed her blade. Then someone knocked on her door making her jump. "Sam you okay?" she heard them say.

"Leave me alone Ray." She answered hoping it didn't sound too pathetic.

"Not until I see that you're okay." He replied.

"Then you're in for a long wait." She immediately cursed herself for saying that, that now told Ray that she wasn't okay.

She walked towards the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

-I can't do it, I just can't.- she thought -one correctly placed word by anyone and I start reliving the damn memory again!- she sighed and looked down at the sink and to her amazement drops of water started to drip down. She felt her face and discovered that she was crying. She stared at her wet fingers -when did this start?- she wondered. She shook her head trying to make them go away.

"There's no way I can battle tomorrow. Not if I'm like this, I'll just lose." She said out loud.

"Do you want me to battle for you?" a voice suddenly says.

Sam instantly looked up and saw Ray standing in the doorway. She wanted to ask him how long he'd been there but she couldn't find her voice to say it.

"I told you that I wouldn't go until I saw that you were okay." He said.

Sam gave a nod still unable to find her voice. She turned back to the mirror and saw fresh tears starting to fall. She stared at herself, -why am I crying?- she wondered. -Can I really let Ray battle for me? What if he loses? What if he gets hurt? It'll be all my fault.- she then remembered the conversation she had with him when she was about to leave the team as Kai was returning.

_"But Sam you can't leave!" Ray said._

_"It's no good Ray. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Sam replied, "Ever since I came here there's been nothing but trouble."_

_"But that isn't your fault." Ray argued back._

_"No? Who was it that destroyed that young girls blade? Me, who was it that got 'captured'? Me, who was it that got Kai put in hospital? ME. It was all me!"_

"Everything was all me…" she said quietly unaware that she had spoken.

"What was?" Ray asked.

"Everything Ray. Everything was all my fault." She walked out of the bathroom and lay on her side on her bed facing the window.

Ray watched Sam and sadly shook his head. -She blames herself for everything's that's happen.- he sighed -so much for staying out of it.- he thought.

He went over to her bed and sat behind her.

"Sam everything is not your fault." He said.

"That's easy for you to say." She replied.

"Why do you think it is?"

"Ray I'm not getting into that conversation again."

"Again?" Ray asked confused.

Sam then turned round to face him.

"Yes again."

He decided to change the subject.

"So do you want me to take your place tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't really know." Sam answered solemnly.

"It's your choice Sam. I'll only do it if you want me to."

"If I do battle tomorrow all my opponent has to do is mention 'my old ways' and I'll end up doing what I did when I fought Adam. But you battle for me you might lose or even end up getting hurt. i can't risk that Ray."

"Hey I'm _not_ Tyson." Ray joked. "And besides I know how to take care of myself."

Sam gave a little laugh at Ray's joke.

"Thanks Ray." She smiled.

"For what?"

"For cheering me up."

"No problem." He smiled.

Then someone coughed and both looked at the door and saw Kai standing there. Sam smiled and sat up.

"I better be going." Ray said standing up to leave.

Just before he went out the door Sam said.

"Oh and Ray…"

He turned back round to her.

"I'd be grateful if you would." She said.

Ray gave a nod and headed out the door.

"You would be grateful if he did what?" Kai asked curious.

"Don't worry Kai it's nothing like that. Ray's just going to take my place tomorrow." She explained.

"May I ask why?" he asked again while walking towards her.

"No you may not." She replied playfully.

"Oh? Well in that case we'll just have to find a way to change your mind." He said sitting where Ray had a moment ago.

"Good luck in trying." Sam joked. She knew what he had in mind. -It's not going to work this time Kai.- she thought.

He smiled as if on cue, which made her wonder if he knew what she thinking, but she didn't get any further than that thought as Kai kissed her.

As she kissed him back she put a hand under his shirt feeling all his muscles. She then started to pull his shirt up. Kai then broke the kiss much to Sam's disappointment, she stared at him only to realise that he stopped to take his shirt off. She smiled at the now half naked Kai who smiled back. They kissed again and as they did so this time Kai lay Sam back down on the bed.


	15. Bladebreakers V Moonlights Part Two

**Title: Betrayal & Comebacks  
****By: Moonlit Sea **

-Thoughts-

#Someone speaking through a microphone.#

Chapter 15 – Bladebreakers V Moonlights (Part Two).

The next morning when Kai awoke memories of last night drifted into his mind. He smiled and looked down at Sam. Her head was lying on his chest and she was sleeping peacefully. -She looks so cute when she's sleeping.- he thought.

There then came a knocked at the door to which Sam stirred. Kai growled at the person who had just knocked.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm just making sure you're up." The person replied a little nervously. It sounded like Kenny.

"No thanks to you." Kai mumbled to himself.

"We're all meeting in the restaurant in five minutes," he said.

"Fine, we'll meet you there."

Kai then looked back down at Sam and sighed he didn't want to wake her up but he had to.

He kissed her head then softly said.

"Sam, Sam wake up."

"No, it's not time to get up yet." She replied sleepily snuggling up to Kai even more.

"Yes it is." He said smiling at her reaction.

Slowly Sam opened her eyes and looked round. She then looked up at Kai.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He replied still smiling.

"Do we have to get up now?" she asked giving Kai a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm afraid we do. The others are waiting for us." Kai explained.

"Let them wait." Sam said snuggling back into her original position then closing her eyes again.

"I suppose we _could_ wait until Tyson walks in and asks what's taking us so long." Kai reasoned.

Sam's head snapped up immediately "You're kidding right, he wouldn't do that would he?"

"This _is_ Tyson we're talking about Sam."

"I think we'd better get up now." Sam said with a little urgency in her voice.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Kai said with a slight smile.

"Kai do me a favour." Sam said as she walked into the bathroom carrying the clothes that she had just taken from the wardrobe.

"What's that?" he asks, as he gets dressed.

"The next time we're in bed and you want to get me up. Don't mention Tyson."

" I suppose I could have tried something else but then I think it would have kept you wanting to lie in a little longer." He replied appearing behind her he then started to kiss her neck.

Sam gave a little moan of pleasure then turned to face him.

"We have to go find the… uh!" as Kai continued to kiss her neck.

"They're all meeting in restaurant in five minutes." He answered while continuing the assault on her neck.

When Sam finally managed to break away from him she said.

"You know for someone who wanted to get me up pretty quickly by mentioning Tyson you sure aren't in a hurry to leave."

Kai gave Sam a predatory like smile and started to walk towards her. Sam realised she was in trouble. -Uh oh.-

**In the hotel restaurant – **

"Well you two certainly took your time." Tyson said as Kai and Sam walked over to their table.

"I'm actually surprised you're up Tyson, considering how long it normally takes to wake you up." Sam answered a little sarcastically.

"I though we could get a little more practice in before the match this afternoon." Kenny says before Tyson can reply to Sam's remark.

"Oh yea about that… I hope you don't mind but I've asked Ray to take my place." Sam told them.

"Why?" Max asked.

"After saying that you _have_ to compete now you're not going to. Anyone else confused?" Dizzi asks.

"What I don't get is why she asked you Ray. I thought she would have asked Kai." Tyson said to Ray.

"After seeing how upset she was yesterday I thought it would help." Ray answered.

"And it did. Thank you." she smiled.

"Oh yea I wanted to ask you both what was that noimmm." As Max put his hand over Tyson's mouth stopping him from what he was about to ask.

"If you were going to get any breakfast." Max said with a nervous laugh.

Sam and Kai looked at each other then back at the others wondering what was going on. Suddenly Sam realised what must have happened and went a little pink.

"Uh…no…I'm not er…hungry." Then went a little redder realising how that must sounded. "I mean…that is…" -way to go Sam just dig yourself in a little deeper why don't you! - She thought to herself.

"How about that practice huh?" Dizzi said helping Sam out by changing the subject.

"Saved by the bit-beast." Sam said quietly but Kai still heard her and gave a questioning look. "I'll tell you later." She replied to the look.

"Yea I could use the practice. What do ya say Tyson?" Ray said.

"Mmm mmmm mmm." Was Tyson's reply.

It didn't much sense though as his mouth was still covered. He then grinned devilishly as he got an idea of how to get Max to remove his hand instantly.

Max however was unaware that his hand was still covering Tyson's mouth, that was until…

"Eew… Tyson did you just lick me?" he asked while rubbing his hand down his trouser leg.

"Well if you'd hadn't of put you hand over my mouth in the first place then maybe I wouldn't of." Tyson argued.

"Tyson…" Kai said before the argument could get any further.

"Yea Kai?"

"Are you going to let Ray beat you or not?" Kai asked knowing what Tyson's reaction would be to that statement.

"Wha? Beat me? Are you kidding?"

"He's quite serious Tyson." Ray answered.

"When isn't he." Tyson mumbled.

"I heard that." Kai says slightly annoyed.

Tyson gulped.

"So uh… Ray what about that match huh."

"If you're ready to get beaten." Ray says.

"Yea right, as if."

"Then let's go." Max said getting up.

They all got up and headed off towards the training facility within the hotel. Just as they walked out of the restaurant Sam pulled Max back a bit and asked.

"Max, Tyson wasn't going to ask what I think he was, was he?" referring to when Kai and her first entered the restaurant.

"Let's just say they were able to hear you two in the next town last night." Max answered to which Sam turned a deep shade of red.

They caught back up with the others just they were walking into the training facility.

Sam still a deep shade of red as she walked in which caught Tyson's attention.

"Hey Sam what's up? You look redder than Kai's eye colour." Tyson remarked to which everyone turned to look at her.

-Gee thanks Tyson draw everyone's attention to me why don't you.- she thought sarcastically.

"I'm um… just… hot that's all." Trying to explain the colour of her face.

-You ain't kidding.- Kai thought dreamily then realised where he was. "Sam can I have a word with you." he finally said.

"Sure."

They walked towards the back of the room and started to talk. Everyone watched as Kai's face went nearly as red as Sam's.

"You told her didn't you." Ray says to Max.

"Hey she asked me about it." Max replied a little defensibly.

"Come on Ray they were a little loud." Dizzi said.

"Loud? They could be heard in the next damn town!" Tyson exclaimed a little too loudly as Sam and Kai turned to look at him. Kai looked slightly pissed.

"Tyson! Shh!" Max said.

"Sorry."

" I believe what Ray is trying to say is that they don't really want to be reminded of it every five minutes. Right?" Kenny said quietly.

Ray gave a nod.

"I mean imagine how you would feel Tyson."

"Okay okay already I get your point." Tyson replied. "I'll only remind every ten minutes." He joked.

"Tyson!" they all cried.

"Hey was only kidding! Geez can't any of you take joke."

"So are you and Ray going to battle or just stand there and talk?" a voice said from behind Tyson making him jump at the sound of it.

"Uh… yea Kai we were just getting to that."

"Funny didn't sound like it to me." Kai commented his face no longer red.

"We were just… waiting for you." Ray said trying to help Tyson out.

"Well now we're here what are you waiting for?" Sam asked suddenly appearing beside Kai, the redness from her face also gone.

Ray and Tyson both approached the dish.

"You guys ready?" Max asks.

They both nod.

"3…2…1… let it rip!"

Both Ray and Tyson launched their blades.

"You know we should be more careful." Sam whispered to Kai as the battle commenced.

"Well you shouldn't scream so loud."

"With all the things you were doing to me? That's highly unlikely Kai." Sam argued.

Kai smiled at that remark, remembering what happened that night.

"Tiger Claw!" Ray shouted.

"Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson also shouted.

**At Kathryn's house – **

"Kathryn you ready?" Adam shouted up the stairs to her but got no reply. "Jasmine have you seen Kathryn?" Adam asked as Jasmine walked down the stairs.

Jasmine shook her head.

"Not since our match yesterday." She said a little bitterly.

Adam smiled she was still angry about Kathryn beating her yesterday.

"She did tell you she was ready, despite you not seeing her train." He reminded her.

"Hn." Jasmine walked off not saying anything more.

Adam chuckled and made his way up the stairs intending to find Kathryn, when he saw Matthew coming out his room.

"Hey Matt." He called out knowing it would get his attention.

"Adam how many times do I have to tell you _not _to call me that!" Matthew said clearly annoyed at what Adam had just called him. He then walked over to him.

"I wanted to make sure that I got your attention."

"You could've found another way to get my attention."

Adam shrugged.

"So what do you want?" Matthew's annoyance still clear in his voice.

"Have you seen Kathryn?" Adam asked.

"I think she's still in her room." Matthew replied. "Oh and have you seen Jasmine? I wanna ask her something." His annoyance suddenly gone at the mention of Jasmine's name.

"She's downstairs although I think I annoyed her a little."

"You seem to be doing that to everyone today." Matthew said as he walked off to find her.

"But I'm sure you can cheer her up." Adam said slyly then hurried off to Kathryn's room before Matthew decided to come back and punch him. Both he and Kathryn knew how close they were and how they _hated_ it when they were teased as being 'a couple' or 'romantically involved' with each other.

He knocked on Kathryn's door.

"Come on Kathryn hurry up we're all waiting for you." Adam said but again he got no answer. He tried her door it was unlocked. "Kathryn I'm coming in and you'd better be up." He warned.

(Back downstairs)

Matthew found Jasmine in kitchen making herself something to eat. She had her back to him as he walked in.

"Hey Jasmine, I wanna ask you something."

"Well can't it wait until after lunch? I'm hungry." She moaned continuing her sandwich making.

"It's about Adam and Kathryn." He continued.

"Oh?" she turned to face him now intrigued by what he wanted to know. "What about them?" taking a sip of her drink beside her.

"Are you sure they _like_ each other?"

Jasmine nearly choked on her drink as Matthew asked, she then laughed out loud.

"No… I don't. I just wanted to my own back on them for yesterday." She said with a devilish grin. "Where did you tell him she was?" she asked curiously.

"In her room. Why?"

Jasmine gave a little snicker and replied.

"Because she told me she was going out to train earlier this morning."

"You can be really mean at times Jasmine you know that." Matthew said.

"I know." She smiled.

"You know what Jasmine?" Kathryn's voice asked from behind Matthew who was now sitting at the table.

"That Matthew's hungry." Jasmine answered turning back to her sandwich making so that Kathryn couldn't see her smiling.

" Oh right, well I'm going to have a shower before the match starts so I'll see you guys in bit." Turning to go up the stairs.

Adam came in a few minutes later sighing.

"I can't find that damn girl anywhere!" slumping himself into the nearest chair.

"Did you try the bathroom?" Jasmine suggested a wicked grin appearing on her face. It was a good thing she wasn't facing them or Adam would have guessed that she was up to something.

"Jasmine you can't do that!" Matthew says in complete shock. He knew what she was trying to do and he couldn't believe it. -That girl has a real wicked streak. I must remind myself never to make her angry.- he thought.

"She can't do what?" Adam asked curiously. "What are you two planning?" He then said suspiciously.

Jasmine put on her most serious face and turned round to face Adam.

"Planning Adam? And yes I know you don't like tomatoes in your sandwich Matthew I just forgot that's all." Trying to explain Matthew's sudden outburst, She then turned back unable to keep a straight face anymore.

"Matthew go and find her we leave for stadium soon." Adam reminded them. He also noticed that there were no tomatoes on the kitchen counter. -Those two are up to something. -

"Uh… but what if she's… uh…taking a shower?"

"Then speak through the door. It's not that hard is it." Adam answered resignedly.

**At the stadium – **

"Wow look at this place." Sam said in awe as she walked in.

"You mean you've never been to a stadium before Sam?" Kenny asked.

"Not that I can remember." Still admiring the place.

"Uh oh look who just walked in." Dizzi said.

Everyone looked to see the Moonlights just walking in. Adam then walked up to them.

"What do you want?" Tyson asks insultingly.

"I just thought I'd wish you good luck…"

"Why Adam that's sweet of you thanks." Sam interrupted though she was a little shocked that he actually cared especially after the way he was acting during their match a day ago.

"…Because you'll need it. You guys are going down!" Adam continued.

"I hope you like losing Sam, because there's no way I'm gonna let you win!" Jasmine said appearing beside Adam.

"Actually…" Ray started to say but got interrupted by Sam.

"Ray don't bother. They obviously don't know that they're the ones going down. I guess they can't accept defeat huh Adam." Referring to the match they had against each other when she first arrived. Her voice was cold and uncaring.

It shocked everyone aside from Ray, Jasmine, Kathryn and Matthew. Sam then turned and headed in the direction of their locker room.

"Grr who does she think she is." Jasmine asked rhetorically.

"She doesn't think she _knows_ she's a member of the team that's going to win this match." Kai says his voice just as cold and uncaring as Sam's.

"I wasn't asking you!"

"Awww what's the matter? Can't handle the truth?" Tyson says sarcastically.

Jasmine just turned round and headed off towards her teammates leaving Adam staring at Kai. He couldn't explain it but somehow he could see that there was some sort of a connection between Sam and him.

"Come on guys Sam's probably wondering where we are." Max said heading in the same direction Sam went earlier.

"Right. Why waste our time with them." Tyson agreed.

They all walked off towards the locker room.

-It's a good thing I told Matthew to take Jasmine off to calm down. Otherwise I think she would have killed him.- Kathryn thought as she heard Tyson's comment.

She then saw that Adam hadn't moved from his spot. She went over to him.

"Adam are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah Kathryn. I'm okay. Let's go." He said walking in the direction of their locker room.

Kathryn sighed and shook her head.

-I've known you too long to know when you're lying Adam. I know that you're _not_ all right and that it has something to do with something the other team said.- she thought before heading off after him.

**In the Bladebreakers locker room – **

"They are _so_ going down." Tyson said as he walked in.

"Yea." Max agreed.

"Don't get too over confident Tyson. That's how I was able to beat you last time." Sam said.

Everyone looked round they could hear Sam but couldn't see her.

"Yea well I wasn't really expecting you to be so strong, and besides you practically forced me into that battle." Tyson said trying to defend himself.

"That's what I mean. You let your guard down when you're like that." Sam answered still not showing herself.

"She has a point Tyson." Kai said.

"So that's the reason you were getting Tyson so angry back then." Kenny realised.

"What you think I like getting people angry?" Sam asked she sounded a little hurt.

"Sam where are you?" Ray finally asked.

"Yea we can hear you but not see you." Max added.

Sam laughed.

"I'm right in front of you."

"Huh? Right in front…argh!" Tyson jumped as Sam suddenly appeared in front of him.

Everyone laughed.

"Sorry Tyson I couldn't help it." She apologised with a small laugh.

"What are you doing behind there?" Max asked.

"Thinking."

"About what?" Kenny asks.

"Things." Sam answered.

"Like that helps." Tyson said sarcastically after getting over his shock.

"I know." She smiled and went back down. "You guys better get preparing for the match."

"Right." Kenny answered and sat down with Ray, Tyson and Max to discuss their 'battle plan'.

While Kai walked round the little cabinet Sam was behind to see if she okay after walking off. He saw that she was lying on her back on a bench staring up at Moonstar, which she held in her hand. It was as if she was talking to her, as Moonstar would glow every so often.

"Hello everyone." Mr. Dickenson said as he walked in.

"Hey Mr. D." Tyson agreed.

"All ready are we?" he asked.

"Yea." Ray replied.

"Where's Sam?" he asked not seeing her around anywhere.

"Behind here Mr. Dickenson." Sam answered waving her arm up so he could see where she was.

"Are you ready for the match Sam?" he asked.

"Uh actually there's been a change of plan Mr. Dickenson. I'll be blading in Sam's place." Ray explained.

"Yea I hope you don't mind." Sam said sitting up.

"As long as you're happy about it."

"Yea we don't mind." Max replies with a smile.

"Well good luck boys." He says as he walks out.

"I guess it's time we got going." Kenny says.

"Yea let's go teach those Moonlights what the Bladebreakers are all about!" Tyson says.

Sam sighs and shakes her head.

"Kathryn's gonna walk all over him if he keeps this up."

"You just might be surprised Sam." Kai says to which he gets a surprised look from Sam. "Come on."

**At the dish – **

#Good afternoon and welcome to Waterside Stadium. Today the Moonlights will be facing the Bladebreakers.#

The crowd cheer loudly.

#First up is Kathryn and she'll be facing Tyson.#

Both Kathryn and Tyson approached the dish.

"Good luck." Tyson said, as he got ready to launch Dragoon.

"Thanks you too."

#3…2…1…let it rip!#

"Go get 'em Twilight!" Kathryn said.

"Let's go Dragoon." Tyson says.

Both blades slammed into each other.

"Hey you're a pretty good blader." Tyson said.

"Thanks so are you." Kathryn said returning the compliment.

"Kathryn this isn't play time. Now stop chatting and beat him!" Adam said.

"What the matter Adam afraid you'll lose." Sam said sarcastically.

"The only ones who are going to lose are you Sam." Adam retaliated.

"Hey do you two mind we're trying to have a match here." Tyson complained.

"Yea shut it Adam." Kathryn said.

Sam wanted to laugh at Adam's shocked face but she didn't, she didn't want to disturb Tyson's concentration.

"He does have a point though." Kathryn said.

"Right. It's time to get this match over. Dragoon Phantom Hurricane!"

Kathryn laughed.

"You think I'm scared of a little wind?" she asked rhetorically. "Twilight Nights Confusion!"

Kathryn's blade glowed orange then the whole stadium went black.

"What the… what's going on?" Tyson asked confused.

"It's Kathryn's bit-beast." Sam said matter-of-factly.

An orange fox appeared.

"Twilight attack!" Kathryn shouted.

"Oh no you don't Dragoon!" Tyson said.

Dragoon came out of his blade and went straight after Twilight.

"I wouldn't count Dragoon and I out just yet Kathryn."

"I wouldn't dream of it Tyson." She said smugly.

Both Twilight and Dragoon went at each other with everything they had. Just when Kathryn thought she got the upper hand on Tyson. He saw his chance to win.

"Dragoon now!" he exclaimed as Dragoon went for the 'kill'.

A few seconds later Twilight landed behind Kathryn.

#It appears Kathryn's blade has landed outside of the dish. So Tyson claims this one for the Bladebreakers.#

The crowd were stunned no one had ever beaten one of Moonlights before but slowly the cheer became louder and louder.

"Alright yea." He shouted happily.

"Sorry guys." Kathryn said as she walked back to her team.

"And I thought you said you were _ready_ Kathryn." Jasmine teased.

"That's enough Jasmine." Adam said.

"Who's going to win Adam." Sam teased.

"Grr…Matthew get out there and win!" Adam ordered.

"Piece of cake." He says as Max approaches the dish.

#Next up Matthew faces Max.#

"Get ready to lose." Matthew said to Max.

#3…2…1…let it rip!#

"You're going down." Max states.

"Really I believe Midnight disagrees." Matthew says.

"Draciel attack!"

"I don't think so. Midnight Camouflage Pounce!" Matthew cries.

Matthew's blade glowed black and out came Jaguar went straight for Draciel.

"Two can play at that game Draciel!"

Draciel came out of his blade and went for a head on collision with Midnight when he suddenly disappeared.

"What where'd he go?" Max asked not seeing him anywhere.

Matthew gave a little laugh as suddenly Midnight appeared from out of nowhere and attacked nearly knocking Draciel out of the dish. Thankfully Draciel just managed to hang on with great relief to Max and the others.

"Dizzi what do you know about Midnights attack?" Kenny asked.

"Not much Chief except that when a pulls his Camouflage Pounce on you it's time to say goodnight." Dizzi replied.

"But it didn't work Max is still in the battle." Tyson said half happily and half seriously.

"Just barely Tyson." Dizzi said.

"Time to say good night Max. Midnight…" Matthew says.

"I don't think so. Draciel…"

"Attack!" they both shout.

Both blades crashed head on then fly back from the impact, the only problem being Matthew's blade landed back in the dish Max's however didn't.

#It seems that Matthew was able to pull one back for the Moonlights.#

"Like I said Adam piece of cake." Matthew said sitting back down on the bench.

"Don't worry about Maxie. Ray will get em. Right Ray." Tyson said trying to cheer his friend up.

"Right Tyson." Ray replied.

"What were you saying about winning Sam." Adam said sarcastically.

"Just coz you won a round doesn't mean you've won the match Adam." Sam answered.

"We'll see."

Sam turned to Ray.

"Ray I want to you ground them into the dirt." She said with a determination none of them had ever seen before.

Ray was a little shocked by what Sam had just said but then understood what she meant.

"You got it Sam." As said as he approached the dish.

"What's this?" Jasmine says as she saw it was Ray she was facing and not Sam.

"Too scare to face me Sam." She said insultingly.

"You wish Jasmine. I thought I'd go easy on your team and let Ray take my place instead. Don't be fooled though he's still going to win."

"We'll just see about that!" Jasmine said as she walks towards Ray.

#It appears we have a change of schedule. In this round Jasmine will be facing Ray.#

"Sam has a lot of faith in you." Jasmine says to Ray.

Ray didn't answer but just readied Driger for launch.

#3…2…1… let it rip!#

"It doesn't matter who face you're still going to lose!" Jasmine says.

"Are you going to talk all through the match?" Ray asked insultingly.

"Grr… Northstar go teach him a lesson!"

Northstar and Driger went for each and sparks flew as the two blades rammed each other time after time. Jasmine was starting to wear down.

"Jasmine what's wrong with you! This battle should have been finished long ago!" Adam shouted.

"Calm down Adam, she doing her best out there." Kathryn stated.

"Yea I bet she just leading him into a false sense of security." Matthew said.

-He's right. What's wrong with me?- Jasmine thought.

"It's time to end this. Northstar!" she shouted.

Jasmine's blade glowed yellow and out came a coyote.

"Now you're in for it!" she said to Ray.

"You think so huh. Well think again Driger!"

But as Driger came out of his blade Jasmine was still smiling.

"Something's wrong." Max said.

"Yea she shouldn't still be smiling." Tyson added.

"Well Dizzi got any explanation?" Kenny asked.

"Not really Chief just tell Ray to watch himself." Dizzi replied.

"She's planning something." Kai said.

"Well that bits obvious Kai." Tyson says back.

"Be careful Ray." Sam said to herself suddenly wishing that she hadn't asked Ray to take her place.

"It's time you lost, Star Shatter!" Jasmine says to Northstar.

Northstar jumped above Driger and started to 'draw' a massive star above him.

"What the…" but Ray didn't have time to finish as little stars started to fall from the giant star like a mini meteor shower.

"That's some attack." Tyson said a little dumbfounded.

"Driger starting to slow down Chief." Dizzi exclaimed.

"Oh no according to Dizzi, Driger can't take much more of this." Kenny says with urgency in his voice.

"Huh!" they all say in shock as they all turn to face Kenny.

Sam then turns back to see Ray struggling to stay in the match.

"Driger." She says quietly.

She starts to get flashbacks.

FLASHBACK ONE

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ray asks as he sits on his bed.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Its just…" again Sam sighed, "… never mind."

"If you ever need to talk I'll be here." he offers which kind of surprises Sam as no one has ever offer to be there for her if she needed them. He then smiles softly at her.

END FLASHBACK ONE

FLASHBACK TWO

"How he feels…" she said repeating what Kai had said to her. "But he can't…"

"He does." A voice said interrupting her thoughts.

Turned round instantly and saw Ray in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough."

"That's doesn't help Ray." She replied and turned back round.

"It doesn't help that you're blaming yourself for a what happened to Kai either." He said sitting on his bed facing her.

ENDFLASHBACK TWO

FLASHBACK THREE

"But Sam you can't leave!" Ray said.

"It's no good Ray. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Sam replied, "Ever since I came here there's been nothing but trouble."

"But that isn't your fault." Ray argued back.

END FLASHBACK THREE

FLASHBACK FOUR

"You're going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." He said looking into her eyes.

"Kai I don't have time for this. I'm going to meet a friend is that okay with you." she said getting annoyed.

"You can't force her to stay you know." Ray said.

END FLASHBACK FOUR

-I have to help him.- She thought. -It's my fault he's in this situation.-

As if sensing her 'guilt' Kai said to her.

"Sam it's _not_ your fault."

But Sam wasn't listening. She was remembering a conversation she had with Ray before setting off for the stadium.

_"Are you sure you want to take my place?" Sam asked as they walked down the river._

_"Sam I told you only if want me to. Are you changing your mind?" he asked._

_"No, no it's not that." She says as she stops and looks out at the river._

_"Then what's wrong?" Ray asks worriedly._

_"N-n-nothing."_

_"You're afraid I won't win aren't you." Ray says._

_Sam sighs and nods._

_"Hey I wouldn't worry about it…"_

_"But I do. I can't help but think about it. They all think that they're facing me. And no doubt Adam will make sure that Jasmine grinds me into the dust." She said with anger at the end._

_"And you're afraid that they'll do that to me too."_

_Again Sam nods._

_"Like I said I wouldn't worry about it." He said knowingly._

_Sam looked at him confusion written over all her face._

_"Driger and I have been working on a new attack." He said looking down at Driger in his hand. He then looked back up at Sam "So they should be the ones worrying not you."_

_"A new attack?"_

_Ray nods._

"A new attack…" Sam says realising she then walks behind Ray. "Ray remember what you told me back at the hotel."

Ray looks back at Sam confused.

"Why don't you use it on Northstar." She said trying to jog his memory.

The Ray realises what Sam's talking about.

"Right." He says and turns back to Jasmine. "I wouldn't be so happy if I were you."

Sam walks back to the others and sits back down.

"What was all that about Sam?" Max asks.

"Let's just say Ray has a surprise for Jasmine." She replies smiling knowingly.

"Huh? What kinda surprise?" Tyson asks.

"You'll see."

"Driger, Golden Armour Control!" Ray shouts.

"Huh? Golden Armour Control?" Kenny says a little confused.

Suddenly the stars stopped hitting Driger and started hitting Northstar instead.

"Oh I get it now." Dizzi says realising.

"You get what?" Max asks.

"Driger's turned Northstar's attack against her." Dizzi explains.

"Too cool." Tyson says looking back at the match.

"But how?" Kai asks.

"He's using his armour to take control of the attack…" Dizzi says but gets interrupted.

"Essentially turning the attack of however his opponent is against him." Kenny says finishing Dizzi's sentence.

A few seconds later Northstar stopped spinning.

#And Ray takes the third round. Which means the Bladebreakers win!#

The crowd cheer even more loudly.

"All right yea! I knew we'd win." Tyson says happily.

Sam just smiled and looked at Kai.

"You were right I was surprised."

"You …surprised? Now that's unusual." Kai said repeating what she had said to him back in Russia one time.

They both laughed.

THE END

* * *

Sorry if it looks like I rushed the end, I might rewrite it one-day lol.

My friend Ashley came up with Driger's new attack, I just wanna say thanks a lot Ashley for letting use it.  
Also a BIG thank you to all of you who've read _and_ reviewed my fic I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. (Oh by the way I'm starting a squealish fic that kinda continues this one called 'Long Time No See' hope you'll be as kind to that one as you have this one. Hint hint lol)

Well see you all round  
Moonlit Sea


End file.
